Once, Of Ingleside
by Busy Nothings
Summary: AU. He was lost for nine years, and she believed that her heart was dead. What will happen when the truth comes home? It's finished.
1. Stepping off the Train

The smell of an early autumn evening enveloped him as he stepped from the train, welcoming him home in a way that was greater than he could have ever imagined He was suddenly overcome with memories of his brothers' football games in the afternoons, long walks with his sisters along Rainbow Valley painted crimson, canary, and a carroty orange by God's hands, his mother's smile, his father's sturdy hand supporting him, and a certain pair of almond- shaped, somewhat wistful and sorrowful dark-blue eyes that would not leave his mind. Several years had passed since he last left the train station of the small community of Glen St. Mary. He was home again, finally, and to him, it seemed as if he had left only a year before.  
  
It had taken but a few short seconds to notice that things had definitely changed, and the welcoming aura around him quickly disappeared. There were more automobiles parked here and there. New businesses had sprung up where there had only been a few when he left.  
  
Of course, his own perception of things had changed too. He had seen sights no man should ever be forced to witness. He had done things he would never have imagined doing before he left. Now he was finally home, the place to which he had wanted so badly to return, and he couldn't help but hesitate. If just the town had changed so much, what had become of those he had left and loved so dearly? What had become of his siblings? How had they commenced their lives? Were his parents well? God forbid: what if they weren't still living?  
  
All of these apprehensions and more made him prolong his return. He decided to enter into an eating establishment that was new to him, hoping that no one would recognize him before he could make himself known. He sat in a dark corner of the restaurant, ordering only a coffee, listening to everyone else's conversations, hoping to possibly get some word from home, however he didn't receive his wish.  
  
He finished his coffee and left, deciding to walk the greatest distance home in order to hopefully calm his nerves. He kept wondering if he would run into someone that he had known, but only strangers greeted him as he walked the street. Deeply in need of encouragement, he looked to the east and saw a very welcome and familiar sight, the church he had attended as a child and young adult. It was a very familiar place because of his family's close connection to the parson and his family. Being there made him feel closer to her, so he couldn't resist stepping inside the little sanctuary.  
  
Time had been kind to the little country church. Little had changed in all the years since he had to leave. He walked to his family's pew and sat down, remembering all the Sundays he spent in attendance and the innocent life he had left behind. He sat there a while, remembering and praying for the strength to continue with his journey when something on the wall above the pew caught his eye. The evening sun glistened on a tablet hanging on the wall, which simply stated, "Sacred to the memory of Walter Cuthbert Blythe." Then and only then, did the reality of everything hit him, and he wondered whether he should even bother to return home leave things as they were. After all, the life he had lived the past few years had brought him much joy despite sorrow. Hadn't life given him enough drama in such a short time? Hadn't his family lived through enough turmoil?  
  
He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the pew. He knew the answer to the question, and he was aware that he could not take the easy road. He had to fill in the missing pieces of his two lives, and somehow put them together; his life before 1916 and his life after 1916. 


	2. It Started With A Slate Over the Head

The wail of the evening Charlottetown train arriving at the station slowly saturated the room as she finished fixing her formerly fiery hair softened now with slips of silver. All of her friends and family would be gathering there shortly to celebrate the thirty-fifth anniversary of the happiest day of her life, the day she married her beloved Gilbert. All of her living family and friends would be there, that is. The cry of the late train brought her out of momentary bliss and reminded her of other crying trains, and the long years of tears they brought with them. It reminded her of the brave goodbyes she endured, watching her three sons each carried off to fight in a far off war. It reminded her of the old dog, now resting peacefully, that waited patiently four years at the train station until his sturdy young master returned. It reminded her also of the dog's cries that muted out the blaring train and foreshadowed their own tears at the realization that one of her boys would not be returning on any evening or morning train. He now slept under a white cross, "somewhere in France."  
  
She walked to the window, looked about the Glen and off in the direction of a small grave where her firstborn and first heartbreak slept peacefully. She thought of Matthew and Marilla, of dear old Susan whose giant heart had finally given out, and of the parents that she never knew. It wasn't always like her to think such melancholy thoughts. Sometimes, however, it came upon her. Especially at times that it wasn't expected: times that were so special and important that she wished everyone she had ever loved could share in her joy. She knew that in a sense, they were with her, they always would be, but she still wished for the flesh and blood.  
  
A familiar footfall climbing the stairs lulled her out of her reverie. She wiped her eyes and determined herself to "keep faith," and give in to the joy of the evening, pushing back the sorrow.  
  
"Anne-girl, there you are! Don't keep the crowds waiting for the woman of the evening. The Blythe-clan can sometimes be less than blithe when kept waiting, you know, especially the young ones. They know of all the wonderful food that has been prepared and would like for the festivities to begin."  
  
There he stood in the doorway of the bedroom they had shared for over thirty years, her tower of strength and soul mate, Gilbert. His brown curls had faded to gray yet his hazel eyes still sparkled with a love for his wife that was deeper than any trench or gorge. She turned from the window to face him, eyes shining bright as that day thirty-five years before in the orchard of Green Gables. "Coming dearest."  
  
He extended his arm to his bride, and together they walked down the staircase of their beloved Ingleside, onto the veranda, and then out to the garden where it seemed as if all of their loved ones were gathered, just waiting on the couple to make their grand entrance.  
  
Applause and cheers met Anne and Gilbert as they appeared to their guests. Their oldest son, Jem, known now the Glen St. Mary as the younger Dr. Blythe walked to his parents and spoke first with pride and joy seeming to burst from his every seam. "Here they are ladies and gentlemen, the couple of the evening, Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert and Anne Blythe!" Cheers and applause came again until Jem silenced them. "As all of you know, I am not a great speaker; those genes were passed on to other members of the Blythe clan. However, as you all also know the reason we are here this evening is to celebrate a union that has been sanctified and blessed by God. A union established on this very September day, thirty-five years ago when a poor young doctor, raised as a poor farmer's son, married the very beautiful, very vivacious young school ma'am in the orchard of her adopted home, Green Gables. Theirs has been for the most part, a normal marriage. They have endured joys and heartaches together. They have seen the seemingly idyllic world in which they were raised be ripped apart, and their family along with it. They have endured together through the most trying time in modern history. They have held our family close together, not allowing distance or even death to have its everlasting hold on us. Last and not least, they have continued to share their love and bless this family on to the next generation, their grandchildren, passing on the values and ideals that they instilled in my brothers, sisters, and myself. They never failed to show us that love doesn't fade with age, but that it grows stronger and binds us together with time and yes, even more love. Mother and Dad, we are gathered here this evening to celebrate the two of you and all that you mean to us. I am proud to be your son, here's to you."  
  
As the couple took their seat at a center table, Kenneth Ford, the husband of their youngest, Rilla, started a chant, "To Gilbert and Anne," and when the cheering ceased. Ken was also the first of a long of people to express what Gilbert and Anne meant to him.  
  
"I for one, have many reasons to be grateful for the marriage of Mother and Father Blythe. First, I in part owe them for my very existence. For you see, had they not married and moved to Four Winds Point, my parents would never have married. Their friendship helped my mother out of a difficult life and aided in her friendship with my father. They helped providence to push two people together along with the help of dear Mrs. Cornelia Elliot," he said pointing to the frail lady sitting between his own parents and her aging husband.  
  
He added, "Of course along with my existence, they also provided me with my life's happiness in their youngest daughter, Rilla-my-Rilla. With that blessing, which in itself is more than any man could ask, came our own little Gilbert and Anne. Thank you for the example of love you have given us," as he now pointed to where his young wife was holding a girl about three years old, with the beginnings of the red hair many of her family members were known for with a five-year-old boy at her feet.  
  
The expressions of joy continued with a member of each child's family saying something to show how they felt, ending with shy, quiet Shirley saying, "Having just married myself, I look to my parents' marriage as an example. I hope that in the year Nineteen hundred and sixty, when I have been married for thirty-five years, I can have half as many blessings to show for it." He started to sit down, then, somewhat uncharacteristically added, "To think it all began with my mother breaking a slate over my father's head for calling her carrots!" 


	3. Calling out

Gaining strength and courage from his momentary haven in the sanctuary, he realized that he could no longer prolong the inevitable, and started again his journey home, feeling much like Odysseus finally returning from Troy after a long journey. The old cross-lots road through Rainbow Valley was worn from frequent footfalls, and the evening sun poked its way through treetops giving a sort of Heavenly Highlight to his leaf- covered pathway home. Heaven and Earth seemed to be pointing him in the direction of home. Yet, as he made his way through the maple grove, he stopped. There was a celebration taking place at Ingleside, and guests were crawling about the lawn like an army of ants.  
  
This wasn't how he wanted it to happen. This wasn't how it needed to happen. It would be enough of a shock, if not some sort of scandal without the multitudes being present. He must hide himself and wait until the people were gone. Quietly, without being noticed, or so he thought, he slipped into the barn and found the hay-mow he had slept in all those years ago when little Rilla had been born; there he would wait until the time was right.  
  
Anne was experiencing one of the happiest evenings she had had in years. Everywhere she turned, loved ones surrounded her. There was Jem and Faith with their children Walter and John and baby number three on the way. As already mentioned, Rilla and Kenneth were there with their two young ones. Nan and Jerry had their little vibrant Cecilia close at their feet. Diana and Jack were there with Jack's parents, Anne's oldest friends, the first Diana Wright and Fred. Diana and Anne would soon be sharing a grandchild, and neither could have been happier. Then there was also shy Shirley with his new bride, Rebecca, the youngest child of Anne's college chum, Phillippa.  
  
Anne took in a deep breath and counted her blessings, and caught a glimpse of precocious young Walter, stealing off to the barn, no doubt in search of some sort of adventure. Something in her wanted to know what it her eldest grandchild had found that so enchanted him. Young Walter and Grandmother Anne were kindred spirits from his birth. He was the very image of his father; body and soul. More often than not, Anne felt that he should have been named for his father, and John for Walter, if names held any indication to character. Being chums with all of her grandchildren allowed for the child that never grew up inside of Anne to visit the outside world for a while.  
  
Anne excused herself from a conversation with Miss Cornelia and Leslie Ford to follow Walter into the barn. She wasn't as spry as she once was, so he was inside the barn long before her. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. Yet this wasn't a problem because it allowed her to play a favorite game with Walter.  
  
He was tired from his journey and started to nod off the moment he retired in the hay. However, he soon heard a voice calling out to him. A voice long missed, full of love and warmth.  
  
"Walter! Walter Blythe, where are you?" Anne called through the barn. There was no answer. She turned around and called again, "Walter Blythe, where are you? Please come out!"  
  
He could resist coming to her call. She had been denied too much already. He stepped from the hay mow and was right behind her when he answered, "Here I am mother! Home at last!"  
  
She heard his unique, velvety soft voice, but didn't believe it, couldn't allow herself to believe it. She slowly turned around to see that it was true, yet her mind couldn't handle it. Her eyes filled with shock as she slowly slumped into her son's arms.  
  
Just then, a little boy with red hair popped out from behind some tools. "Here I am, Grandmother!"  
  
Walter looked to the little boy while holding his mother and demanded, "Get help, now! Hurry! Run, Walter, Run!" 


	4. The Discovery

Young Walter did hurry. He ran faster than his little five-year-old legs had ever carried him. He rounded back to the garden where everyone else was, and was suddenly overcome with an inability to know whom to tell first. Family members were all over the place, but many would probably figure that he was making things up. Thankfully, he saw his father and grandfather both off in the corner of the garden conversing with old Dr. Parker from Lowbridge.  
  
Walter ran to his father, and pulled his arm in the direction of the barn. "Dad, come on, hurry up!"  
  
Jem turned his arm to where he could gather Young Walter close without taking his attention from the conversation he was having. "I've got to apologize for Walt's behavior. He sometimes gets over excited at things like this."  
  
Dr. Parker laughed it off and commented on how his own sons were once the same way. Walter wriggled his way free from his father and decided to make his plea to his grandfather instead.  
  
"Granddad, it's important! I'm not being over excited; I have to tell you something if you'll listen to me!"  
  
Gilbert wasn't sure whether Walt really had anything important to say to him or not, but after thirty some-odd years of parenthood, he knew that it was better to let the child have his say before a scene was created. "What is it, Walt?"  
  
"It's Grandmother!" was all the little boy had to say.  
  
Gilbert's heart almost stopped. In a choked voice he said, "Anne?" He looked all around, and she was missing.  
  
Jem stooped down to eye level with his son. "Son, now tell what happened and where your Grandmother is."  
  
Frank hazel eyes to frank hazel eyes, he told his father, "She fell at the barn and some strange man it with her."  
  
Jem had already left the garden, on his way to aid his mother, who least of all needed his medical attention. Gilbert wasn't far behind him, and as the family and guests noticed the exodus in the direction of the barn, all in attendance were soon headed in that general direction.  
  
Jem arrived at the barn to find a man standing over his mother's seemingly lifeless body. He knelt down to check her vitals. She was alive, and her pulse was fine. Realizing that she must have fainted from a shock, he suddenly became angry. Momentarily, the doctor in him vanished and the protective son came out in full force.  
  
Gilbert Blythe arrived on the scene just in time to witness Jem grab the man by the shirt collar and slam his back into the barn wall. He allowed his son to handle that situation though and focused solely on his wife.  
  
"Anne, Anne, can you hear me? Anne, please wake up." He cradled her in his arms, pleading for her to return to him. Everyone else began arriving. Rilla, Nan, and Di all three fell to their knees to try to help their mother as everyone else looked to the scene unfolding between Jem and the stranger.  
  
"What did you do to my mother?" he demanded.  
  
The man was too scared to speak. "I asked: what did you do to my mother?" Jem once again demanded.  
  
Jerry and Shirley found their way to where Jem, blinded by anger held the stranger, waiting for him to answer. Jerry put a firm hold on the stranger as Jem's brother pulled him away.  
  
Jerry, trying to be the fair minister that he was told the stranger, "I think that you owe us some sort of explanation, sir, as to why we have found my mother-in-law unconscious, and why you are here."  
  
Blind with a rage that hadn't overcome him since he came home from The Great War, Jem tried to break free from his brother's grip, "Shirley, let go of me! Jerry, I swear if he hurt my mother I will kill him with my bare hands."  
  
The stranger then spoke, "I didn't do anything to her. I just told her that I was home. I didn't want it to happen this way. I never wanted her to be hurt."  
  
Rilla heard the voice of the stranger, looked up from her mother, and without thinking, without doubting, simply said, "Walter?"  
  
Di and Nan looked to the stranger then, thinking the same thought as their younger sister. Jem stopped trying to break away from Shirley's hold, now leaning heavily on it for support though it suddenly grew weaker. They all looked at the stranger with awe and disbelief. This man wore a beard, trimmed neatly; his hair was peppered here and there with traces of gray and cut a great deal shorter than they had remembered Walter's. This man was considerably more tan than they had seem their brother  
  
Jem walked to the man, and looked him straight in his eyes. He studied the man earnestly, as he would a specimen under the microscope. He studied him a long time as did Shirley and well, everyone else. They all saw the same unmistakable gray eyes that always seemed to have come from somewhere other than Earth. "Walter, is that you? It can't be, but it is, isn't it?"  
  
" Yes, it is me, Walter. I have come home to Ingleside at last, if I am welcome home," Walter answered. 


	5. The Beginning of an Explanation

No one exactly knew what to do or say. They just sat in silence in the front parlor of Ingleside waiting to hear news of Anne. She was upstairs in her own bed, with her husband and Dr. Parker attending her. The guests, who had somewhere to go, left. Those closest to the Blythes, through marriages and long-lasting friendships both, stayed with "the children," partly because they felt their presence might be needed, partly because they couldn't help but be curious. For all except the Fords, who were staying in the "House of Dreams" with Kenneth and Rilla and the Merediths, they had nowhere else to go, for they were guests of Ingleside.  
  
Each Blythe child was sitting with his or her respective spouse and children if they had any, quietly awaiting word on their mother and glancing at Walter, who found a dark corner in which he tried to hide.  
  
Di was the first to speak of the subject that had to be approached. Disbelievingly she looked to the brother she had been so close to and asked, "How, Walter? Where have you been all of this time? Why have you let us believe that you've been dead for nine years?"  
  
Before he could answer her question, Rilla, feeling joy, confusion, and a bit of betrayal all at once, chimed in, "Why would you put us through all of the hurt and the pain of losing you?"  
  
"That is a question that we would all like an answer to, Son," came Gilbert's voice as slowly walked downstairs, with Anne leaning heavily on his arm.  
  
Jack Wright, who was very concerned for his own wife's condition, left his place on a sofa between his wife and mother, making an empty place for Anne to sit. Anne sat there quietly, not taking her wide eyes off Walter, for fear he would disappear.  
  
Walter walked to the middle of the room and looked over the many members of his extended family. He didn't know whether to stand or to sit, or if it even mattered. Unable to decide how to start explaining everything he kept quiet a while, still trying to decide what to do with himself. Then he caught a glimpse of his mother's imploring eyes, and somehow gained strength from them. He sat himself down at the fireplace, locked eyes with his mother, and began his tale.  
  
"I suppose that it all started the morning after I wrote you that last letter, Rilla. I knew something was going to happen that day, as I told you. I was certain that I would die that day, and in a sense, I did. I did die on September 15, 1916. I was worried that the new dog tags they had given might be misplaced, so I sewed a paper containing my information into my coat as well. So you could be properly informed of my demise." He paused a moment, recalling memories he had long wished to have forgotten.  
  
"As you all know, we went over the top that morning at dawn, planning  
to try and overtake Courcelette. Things were bad straight from the  
beginning. We were using those new tanks. They were supposed to lead  
the way, making it safer for us. They moved too slowly, and caused  
more confusion than good, though in the end, I suppose the objective  
was obtained.  
  
We fought hard to get what little ground we obtained. The Germans  
were well entrenched there, and our artillery hadn't cleaned it all  
out. I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't want to go into all of  
the details of what happened. You, Jem, Jerry, and Ken, you three  
should know well enough. I pray you do not haunt our loved ones with  
a complete list of the atrocities that we had to daily commit.  
  
We were advancing fairly well, though the Huns gave us as much as we  
gave them. By eight in the morning, we had made it to the Sugar  
Factory. I knew what time it was because the church bells were  
ringing, or whatever was left of them was. That was when I saw my  
friend Tommy fighting hand to hand with a German.  
The German had the edge on Tommy and managed to shoot him in the  
chest. I screamed and ran to him. Tommy fell to the ground. I  
knocked the gun from the German's hands and we wrestled on the ground.  
  
A blind anger took over me. The kind that I had experienced as a  
child, fighting Dan Reese, only magnified many more times. I suppose  
that anger was what kept me alive as long as it did. He tried to  
choke me with my dog tags; thankfully, they broke off my neck. The  
release allowed me to grab my knife and finish the German.  
  
I ran back to Tommy, who was shaking violently and complaining of it  
being so cold. There was nothing cold about the weather on that  
September day. I knew my friend was dying. I wrapped my coat around  
him. I tried to carry him to an ambulance but there was too much  
artillery fire and smoke and I couldn't see where I was going. Then a  
shell exploded somewhere, and everything went black  
  
I awoke two weeks later in a field hospital, and couldn't remember  
anything. The staff didn't know who I was, because I had lost all of  
my identification in one way or another that day. They hoped that it  
would slowly return to me, but it didn't. That is, until I was in an  
automobile accident six months ago. I returned home as soon as I was  
able."  
  
Everyone sat silently for a bit, taking in this information. It was amazing, nothing more than a miracle, and that is was the Reverend John Meredith proclaimed it to be. He and Walter had shared a special kinship of mind and spirit, and had taken news of Walter's "death" much as he would have had it been Jerry or Carl.  
  
Walter had never broken the lock he had on his mother's eyes that were slowly beginning to brim with tears or joy, relief, years of heartache and anguish, and gratitude. He finally looked about him to see his sisters' eyes also beginning to brim with tears, as well as those of all the other women in the room. He looked to his father; his firm, steady, supportive father, who also had tears in his eyes.  
  
Gilbert walked to his son; the son long thought dead and buried "somewhere in France." Walter stood to meet him, and soon fell into open arms and a joyous, welcoming heart. "Welcome home, my son; my son Walter. Look at you! You're alive! Thank Heaven above, you are alive!"  
  
Soon his mother and siblings joined in the embrace. Walter was finally home. He wasn't really dead. He hadn't deserted them. However, after getting over the primary adulation of his return, Nan asked, "So where have you been the last nine years?" 


	6. The Tale of Johnny and Katie

"Where have I been, dear sister? I suppose that I have been doing some of the very same things that all of you have been doing, I have been living, constantly reminded and painfully aware of how fragile life actually is. There is so much to tell you, and as I can see, so much for me to catch up on. I suppose first of all, you want me to continue my tale. So let us sit, and I shall fill you in on the brief life of John Doe Darcy, because until the accident six months ago, that is who I have been."

Everyone did as Walter instructed, and he did continue his story,

"I woke in a field hospital, having been unconscious for two weeks due  
a concussion received from a nearby shell explosion. Sitting next to  
me, wiping my brow with a damp cloth, was the most beautiful young  
woman upon which I had ever laid eyes. Even though I couldn't  
remember any other woman at that time, I knew that she was still the  
most breathtakingly beautiful creature that God had ever created.

Rays of sunlight shone on her golden hair, and gave her emerald eyes  
added depth and sparkle. She noticed I was awake and greeted me with  
a warm, loving, and thankful smile and even a single tear falling from  
an eye, 'Good morning. I am very glad to see that you are awake. I  
was beginning to think that I would never get to meet you. No, don't  
try to speak. You must rest. There are all sorts of questions that  
we all will have when you are stronger. I must get the doctor now,  
the attend you.'

Then she left, leaving the angelic sound of her voice playing in my  
head. She returned soon with a doctor. He examined me and asked me  
if I knew who I was. I opened my mouth to reply, but realized that I  
had no answer. He asked if I knew from where I came, and I had the  
same reply. I couldn't remember who I was or anything else. My first  
memory was of seeing Katie's, as I soon came to know her, face.

No one had any record of who I was. It seemed that Katie had taken  
quite an interest in my well-being the two weeks that I was  
unconscious. Her twin brother, Albert, was at the front, and I kept  
her mind off what he was experiencing.

Their own story is quite a remarkable one. You see they were from the  
States. Their parents were natives of Derbyshire England, where their  
father was the youngest son of an Earl of a rather large estate.  
Father and son had a falling out. It seemed George, named for his  
grandfather's favorite aunt, had fallen madly in love with a tenant's  
daughter, Abigail Marten. His father, Henry, had wanted more for his  
son and demanded he have nothing more to do with Abigail. George  
refused his father's demand. He had always wanted to live a life of  
freedom and had read of the United States Government giving away land  
to farm in a land called Oklahoma.

George married Abigail in a quiet ceremony before they set sail to  
America. They did start a homestead in Oklahoma, near a town called  
Tulsa. They farmed and raised cattle there and had their only two  
children.

Together, they built a home, and even reestablished ties with their  
family, because old Darcy finally overcame prejudice and saw that his  
son was living the life that was meant for him.

When Albert and Katie were still young, oil was discovered on their  
family's ranch. Soon they were part of the bustling oil industry that  
has made that area so popular.

When war broke out between England and Germany, Albert was in England  
studying law with his cousin, William. They both joined up. Katie,  
being as obstinate and headstrong as her ancestors, refused to sit  
idly by as the States did little to aid in the war. She joined the  
VAD's to be near her brother, and not long after her twenty-third  
birthday, she was sent to Courcelette. That is where she found me,  
and took me in an ambulance to the field hospital.

She tried to help me remember anything. She read poetry to me, and  
somehow I knew the lines before she read them. We both found that we  
were fond of Tennyson. We became friends. She was a kindred spirit.

When I was sent to a hospital in Chesterfield, she transferred there  
too. Her family's land was nearby. We would take long walks along  
the peaks together, and she often commented on the fact that I must  
have been a learned poet or something like that before the war, and  
that my disappearance must have broken many hearts.

We dreamed together of when the war would end, and kept hope. I was  
madly in love with her, but afraid to act on it because I had nothing,  
not even a name to give her. I had been released and discharged. Her  
grandfather and his family took me in. They made me a part of their  
family. I seemed to fill a void left by William and Albert. I think  
I also helped him heal over the loss of young George all those years  
before. It seemed that despite their reconciliation, he regretted his  
actions and obstinacy.

We continued on in this friendly confidant fashion until April and the  
battle of Arras occurred. William was wounded and lost his left arm.  
Albert was killed by a bullet through the head. I was with Katie when  
she found out. She was so hurt, so crushed. She tried to remain  
strong around everyone else, but around me she would fall apart, and I  
would hold her. To think of it now, I know somewhat how you must have  
felt when my news came, and though I had no choice or control, I am  
still sorry to have had it happen.

Katie's grandfather new that she needed to be home. She needed to  
return to the hills and streams that she had wandered as a child. Her  
broken heart needed to heal. It wasn't a safe passage back to  
America, but it was what she needed, so with Grandfather Henry's  
blessing, I accompanied her.

In time, she did heal, and I went to work with her father managing the  
farm and oil company. They took me in as a son. I no longer had  
nothing to give her, and I asked her to be my wife. In an  
unconventional manner, I took her family's name when we married in  
spring 1918.

We were very much in love. Katie and her Johnny, as I was called,  
couldn't have been happier. Things couldn't get better. Then the  
Influenza Epidemic came.

Mr. Darcy sent us to live at the country house, Dovedale, just as  
people did when the Plague hit England so long ago. He couldn't stand  
to lose Katie as well as Albert. He tried to get Abigail to join us,  
but she refused to leave his side, and he felt he had to stay at the  
office.

Months went by, and we thought that everyone had gotten through all  
right. Then the letter came stating that both George and Abigail had  
died suddenly from the horrible influenza. Once again, I had to hold  
Katie as her life turned tragic. This time, I had lost those that I  
cared for too. We grieved together. Then in January of 20', we were  
blessed yet again. On that snowy, cold day, Albert Tennyson and  
Abigail Hope were born. We called them 'Tenny' and 'Hope.' I had  
never felt so much joy and love in my life.

We sold the oil business for a good share in 22' because Tulsa was  
tainted by a great amount of violence the year before. We wanted  
nothing to do with the city, and resided solely at Dovedale.

We had some very good years there together. We even were expecting a  
third child. Then the accident happened. Thankfully, the children  
weren't with us. We had spent the evening together on Grand Lake. It  
was dark and starting to rain. Then, a blasted oil truck hydroplaned  
and hit our Model T head-on.

I had a blow to the head, and was unconscious. Katie was thrown from  
the car. I woke up in the hospital, remembering who I was, and  
finding my wife barely hanging on to life in the bed next to me. She  
lost the baby, but I thought that my love could bring her back.

I told her my name. She told me that it suited me so much more than  
Johnny, that it suited my eyes. I told her of Ingleside, of Prince  
Edward Island, of mother and dad, and all of you. She told me how she  
loved you all already. Every day, I would sit by her bedside and tell  
her tales of all the Ingleside folk and all the stories of all the  
people I had ever known. She told me that I should get in touch with  
my family, that I would need them. I thought she was getting well;  
she knew better. I did call family. I called Grandfather Henry.

By the time he made it to Oklahoma, she was getting weaker and weaker,  
but when she saw him walk through the door with her cousin, Jane, she  
told him, "Hello Grandfather. I want you to meet my husband, Walter  
Cuthbert Blythe."

At first, he thought that she was just delirious, and then I explained  
how my memories returned with the accident. He was very glad to know  
that I wasn't a tramp, though he said he knew in his heart that I  
couldn't be.

That night, she told me that I needed to return home to heal, and that  
it was the greatest honor of her life to have been Katie Blythe. She  
also told me that it comforted her to know that her children had such  
a loving place to grow up, and would never know a life without love.  
She told me how I saved her life when I awoke in that field hospital.  
I told her that no, she was my salvation, and that without her; I  
would always have been just John Doe.

Then she was gone. In the blink of an eye, my life was gone. I  
didn't want to continue living. That was when Grandfather Henry  
reminded me of Tenny and Hope. 'Son, I know what you're suffering. I  
too lost my wife too early. I found that I could continue to live  
though when I saw my three sons and two daughters and thought of them  
growing up as orphans. They need you. You need them. Go to your  
people. Heal at home the way Katie healed here. Just don't forget  
your Derbyshire family either.'

How could I forget them? They had been my only family for so long. I  
left Dovedale in the capable hands of our closest friends there, the  
McGowan family. We buried Katie and came here. That is the short  
version of my life story the last several years."

Once again, the room was filled with tears. Anne, feeling Walter's anguish, held her son to her breast and rocked him as she had when he was a baby. "I would love to have known your Katie, dear Walter. She sounds like an angel. I cannot wait to meet my grandchildren either. Where are they?" Walter smiled to his mother with the pride that only a father could have. "They are safe in a hotel in Charlottetown with Grandfather Henry and Jane, waiting for me to return with the all-clear to come to Ingleside. I will bring them here tomorrow on the evening train."

The stubborn Anne of olden-days came out and vehemently stated, "Oh no, you will not! Your father and I will accompany you on the morning train because I cannot wait to meet them, and I cannot imagine having you away from me again so soon."


	7. Waiting, Catching up, and Introductions

Rilla Ford sighed as she listened to the laughter of young Gilbert, Walter, Anne, John, and Cecilia playing together in the garden of Ingleside. Things seemed so... so right with the world. Yes, she had a very happy life. That was a fact that she could not and would not deny. Her greatest dream came true the day Kenneth Ford showed up on the Ingleside doorstep and asked, "Is it Rilla-my-Rilla?" Yet with the loss of her closest brother, there had been a "little patient ache" abiding in her heart for nine years.

Then the night before, that ache went away. Walter did not die. Walter was alive and well and had come home to his family as soon as he was able. She wanted badly to spend some time alone with him – to talk over everything with him. Now, they had a lifetime to talk things over. Though it was difficult, when her father suggested that everyone go home and to bed in order to rest for the next day, she agreed and went home to the House of Dreams with Kenneth, their children, and Kenneth's parents. Her father's decree didn't stop her from returning to Ingleside the next morning with the children after Kenneth left for the newspaper office and his parents left for a day of visiting old friends and acquaintances. By then though, her parents had already left with Walter for Charlottetown. She found that she wasn't the only anxious member of the clan, though. Nan and Jerry had left the manse, where they had been staying this visit, early on that morning to just "be there" when they came back. She knew that it would be late evening before Walter would return with their parents and his children, but she could do nothing but wait at Ingleside with the rest of her siblings in anticipation.

She sat next to Di on the sofa and began passing the time as she often had during the war; knitting. Di was attempting to read the latest Fitzgerald short story in "The Saturday Evening Post," trying to get comfortable despite her present condition and not seem overly anxious. If Jack thought that she was too worked up, he would insist on her taking a nap or even worse, insist that they return home to Orchard Slope that day when his parents left for Avonlea.

Nan was in the kitchen with Faith trying to prepare lunch for the ever- expanding family, and Jem was in the office he shared with his father, poring over medical journal articles concerning head trauma and amnesia. Jerry was in the office as well, searching the Good Book for passages of miracles just as wonderful. Shirley and Rebecca had gone off somewhere alone together in the fashion that newlyweds often did.

Rilla knew that she should have been in the kitchen helping Nan and Faith with the kitchen work, but she also knew that her mind was so far from said kitchen that she would only be in the way. "Aunt" Diana came into the room and sat next to Rilla, putting a loving hand on her shoulder, reassuring the anxious sister.

Diana Wright had come to admire all of Anne's daughters a great deal over time for their own merits and not only because they were the daughters of her "bosom friend." She admired Nan's common sense, her devotion to her husband, child, and family, and the way she instantly fit in as the wife of Avonlea's Presbyterian minister. She admired Di for her sweetness and the ability to get her own youngest son to open up to love and happiness after the horrors of the battlefield. She admired Rilla for raising a "war baby," for being her mother's closest companion through difficult years, and always "keeping faith." These girls had pluck and were made of very fine mettle. They had given a great deal in preceding years. They gave up merry years of youth, brothers, sweethearts, cousins, and friends, and as Anne had put in a letter once, "waited.. waited...waited." They deserved happiness now, and hopefully the return of Walter- dear beautiful Walter- was what she believed to be a sort of reward to them for all they had given. She couldn't help but wonder what Anne was thinking at that moment.

Anne of Ingleside, once of Green Gables sat beside her faithful Gilbert as the train rocked its way down the track, carefully studying the man that was sitting across from her. That was what he was now, a man. He was still young and innocent when he conquered his fears and joined up that spring ten years before. Time had taken the intermediate years away from them. She had grown used to her other children as adults, but in her mind, Walter was always to remain the youthful poet. Yet there he was. No longer was he the poet-boy who had sacrificed his dreams so that others might be allowed to write the poems of all eternity. He had been in love, he had lost a great deal, and he was a father. She was on her way to meet the grandchildren that she believed never were to be.

Walter felt his mother's gaze upon him. He smiled and took a hand of each of his parents' in one of his own and asked, "I have filled you in on the paraphrased version of my own autobiography, please begin to fill me in on what I have missed."

This was a subject that in which both Anne and Gilbert excelled. Anne started it off, "Well, let's see. Jem and Faith live with us at Ingleside. They were married in 1919, and Jem is your father's partner now. They have two sons, Walter, named for you of course. He's five. They also have John who is three. We were just informed yesterday morning that with May's flowers, another child will be joining us."

Walter shook his head with pride. "None of this surprises me much, though I am greatly honored that their oldest is named for me. I realize that John was named for Mr. Meredith, but it is an odd coincidence that both of Jem's boys have shared a name with me."

Gilbert agreed. "That is a rather odd thing. Of course, you know, Jem had the hardest time of your siblings coming to terms with your "death." He felt responsible for your going, as if some of his comments may have pushed you to it. We knew better, but it troubled him a great deal. He had rather wished the typhoid had kept you out of the service for good, so that you could make the world beautiful again with your poems. Being on the front and in a German prison for a while kept him from really knowing that you were gone. When he returned, the wound that had started healing in us, though none of us have been the same, was ripped open fresh for him. He said he knew for real that you were gone, when he looked to your study tree and couldn't even imagine you there. He has stuck close to Rilla since his return because he knew that the two of you shared a special bond. She was furious with him when Faith had Walter two weeks before Gilbert was born. We all knew that she wanted to name him for you. Though I must say I like the name she decided on."

In hearing about his dear baby sister, Walter asked, "And Rilla, what has her life brought her?"

"Through those dark years, your youngest sister was my comfort. Your other sister grew away from me, but she stuck closer than ever. Through adversity, she grew into a very sensible, responsible young woman. Though she did throw me for a loop a few times, such as when I came home from that red cross meeting in Charlottetown to find she had adopted Jims or when she basically asked me if I thought she was engaged to Kenneth. Though it was quite a shock to me at the time, I am glad it happened then, so that when the war was over I had time to prepare for her eventual departure. They were married a month before your brother in 1919. Thankfully, Kenneth managed to buy the newspaper from the Vickers and made quite an establishment out of it. It has kept them close to Ingleside, and for that, I am thankful, because I still don't know what I would do without her. They live at the House of Dreams, and we get to see young Gilbert and Anne quite often," Anne proudly stated.

"What of Nan, Di, and Shirley?" Walter asked.

Anne continues, "Jerry and Nan married in 1920. Of all places, Jerry was called to preach in Avonlea! It is quite remarkable. While helping Nan out during her confinement with Cecilia, Diana fell in love with none other than my dearest friend, Diana's son, Jack! They married in 1922 and now live at the old Barry family home, Orchard Slope. Unfortunately, they had a stillborn daughter about a year and a half ago, but as you can see, God is blessing them as He did us with Jem after we lost Joyce."

Wondering about his younger brother's fate he asked, "What of Shirley, though? I believe I saw him with a beautiful young lady. What has my shy, quiet brother been doing?"

Gilbert cleared his throat and uncomfortably looked at his pocket-watch. "Shirley, well Shirley has just recently found his place in this world. He came home even quieter than before. He went to Redmond for a year, but never really found what he wanted to do. It seems while he was there, he had thought himself in love, yet when he proposed, the girl couldn't say yes. No one really knows why she said no. He had talked this over with you mother, Rilla, Jem, and me before he asked, and we too thought she might say yes. Only Rilla tried to dissuade him. I guess she had an idea that the girl had lost her heart to someone else and couldn't give it to another. There have been many sad stories like that since the war. The girl left to join the mission field right after the proposal, and none of us has seen her since. That was three years ago.

Anyway, he spent some time in Avonlea with your other sisters a while. When Susan died, she left him all of her money. It seems she saved a great deal over the years, and he was able to start a business flying people to the mainland and crop-dusting. Blythe Air is one of the fastest growing companies on PEI. A year ago, he flew your mother and me to Kingsport to visit with the Blakes and soon began flying to Kingsport to see their daughter Rebecca all the time. Davey Keith decided to move to Alberta to be closer to Dora's family, and sold him Green Gables. He and Rebecca married and moved in just three months ago."

Just then, the train stopped, and they were in Charlottetown. Gilbert grasped Anne's hand in excitement over seeing their grandchildren.

As they walked into the hotel lobby, Anne felt nervousness that she hadn't felt since waiting for Marilla to tell her she could stay at Green Gables. She held on tightly to Gilbert's hand as they rode the elevator up to the third floor suite where Walter had boarded his family. Walter showed them the way to the suite and stopped outside the door. He composed himself some because he realized that he too was very nervous – very nervous.

Jane opened the door and greeted the Blythes. "Good morning, J-Walter. How are you today?"

Walter smiled to his wife's cousin, "I'm doing quite well, actually. Jane, I would like for to meet my parents, Gilbert and Anne Blythe." They exchanged pleasantries, then Walter pointed to the next room and said, "And now I would like to invite you to Grandfather Henry and my children."

They walked into the next room where a redheaded girl and a little boy with his father's glossy black hair, both with amazing gray eyes, played in the floor with an elderly gentleman who could only be described as jolly. When they saw their father, they ran into his waiting arms. "Hope, Tenny, I would like you to meet some people." He stood up and took his mother's hand. "This is my mother, Anne, and this gentleman is my father, Gilbert."

Little Hope walked to Anne and held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Hope D - Blythe. "

Anne's heart was in her throat, being choked back down with tears, "Hello, Hope. I'm your Grandmother Blythe. I'm so very happy to meet you."

Hope motioned for Anne to bend to where she could whisper in her ear, "Would you mind terribly if I gave you a hug, because I've never had a Grandmother before and I've always dreamed of having one."

The fountains of Anne's emotions rained forth, and she replied through sobs, "Yes you certainly may," as she gathered the little girl into her arms. She felt a joy as great as the morning that Pacifique told her that Gilbert had "got de turn."

Young Tenny, who had become very skeptical of late, held his ground beside Grandfather Henry until he saw that Hope was certainly not being hurt by these new people. He walked to his Grandfather and frankly told him, "I'm Tenny. It's nice to meet you. You may hug me too if you like."

Gilbert did hug his grandson. He picked up the little boy who looked just like his own little boy once did and held him close, drawing in Walter as well, and thanking God above for this blessing.

A throat cleared across the room, and Walter stepped to where Grandfather Henry was standing. "Mother, Dad, this is Grandfather Henry Darcy. Grandfather Henry, meet my parents, Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert and Anne Blythe."

Gilbert continued to hold on to Tenny, shifting him to his left arm, walked to Grandfather Henry, and extended his right hand to the elderly man. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy. I have to thank you for giving my son a home and family when he couldn't be with us."

The old man smiled, "It was my pleasure Dr. Blythe. You see, I could tell when I first met this mysterious young man that there was something special about him, and I have always thought of him just as one of my own. I am very glad to hear that he and my great-grandchildren come from such a strong and loving family. It makes my departure this evening that much easier."

"Oh no! You must come to Ingleside and stay with us a while," Anne pled.

"I thank you for the offer, Mrs. Blythe. However, there are a great many things that need my tending at home, and I believe that Jane here would like to return to her betrothed. However, you all are invited to Derbyshire for a visit. Just remember J – Walter to bring my great- grandchildren soon," he answered.

"We shall do so very soon." Walter answered as he shook Henry's hand and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Daddy, where are you taking us?" Hope asked.

"We are going to a magical island named Prince Edward, to a beautiful house called Ingleside where you have many aunts, uncles, and cousins who wish to meet you," her father answered.

Impatiently, Tenny said, "Let's get going then!"


	8. A Visit to the House of Dreams

The September Day was reaching its twilight when Tenny and Hope arrived at Ingleside. They were met with many hugs, kisses, and tears by their aunts and uncles. After a few moments of trepidation between the cousins, the "children were sworn friends and allies. They had always known each other and always would. The race of Joseph recognized its own." Young Gilbert and Walter especially took to Tenny, and that evening, the three cousins formed a bond of friendship that would be carried from Ingleside to war-torn France and until the last of the three drew his final breath.  
  
Walter, Hope, and Tenny slowly settled into life living at Ingleside with Gilbert, Anne, Jen, Faith, Walt, and John, and the family began the long journey of catching up and making up for lost time.  
  
One evening, not long after Walter and his children had settled at Ingleside and life began to be normal again, Rilla finally was able to spend that much sought after time alone with Walter. After dinner that evening, Walter sat on the moss covered step to the veranda, lost somewhere else, possibly in another time when his mother approached him.  
  
"Walter, dear, why don't you go out for the evening, take a walk, visit some of your old haunts?"  
  
He modestly declined, "That sounds tempting. However, it is getting late, and the children need to be put to bed soon."  
  
"Let me, Walter. It has been so long since I've tucked a sweet child into its bed. I occasionally will tuck Walt or John in for Faith and Jem, but they are Jem and Faith's sons, and we allow them to do their own parenting for the most part. Hope and Tenny need me, and I didn't know how much I needed them... and you. I will never finish thanking God that you're back with us."  
  
Walter laughed an inward, understanding laugh. "I will let you do that, Mother. You're right. The children do need you. They lost so much when they lost Katie." Changing to a lighter subject, he added, "I've been itching to visit the lighthouse and the House of Dreams. I think I'll give Rilla a visit. Let me tell the children goodbye, and thank you, Mother." He told his children goodbye and started off to the harbor.  
  
When he arrived at the House of Dreams, Rilla was upstairs; putting her own two children to bed, and Kenneth was at the newspaper office, putting the final changes on that week's edition. Owen and Leslie were still there on their holiday. Owen was working on his own latest edition while Leslie worked on the dress she was making for little Anne. The door knocked and Leslie answered before it disturbed the children.  
  
"Walter, it's so good to see you. Please come in."  
  
He stepped into the doorway and looked about the serene household, "I hope that I'm not disturbing anyone, but are Rilla and Ken around?"  
  
"Ken spends Tuesday evenings at the newspaper office, putting it to print. However, Rilla is here putting Gil and Anne to bed. She is as good with those babies as your mother was with you children." Leslie, who had loved his mother and family so dearly since she met them, touched his wrist, "It is so good to have you back."  
  
He thanked her and took a seat on the sofa, and looked around at the way his sister had decorated the House of Dreams. He had to admit that his baby sister certainly gave it that "homey" feeling he had heard his mother gave it. He even found where Gog and Magog had run off.  
  
Rilla came downstairs with the blue evening light radiating her beautiful face. Ten years before, he had left a very pretty baby sister, now she was an elegant woman, fully grown up. It saddened him to think about his "death" causing her to grow up so soon. "Walter, I didn't know you were here," she exclaimed upon seeing him.  
  
"I can leave if it is an inconvenience," he apologized.  
  
"Don't be silly, Walter. Spending time with you will never be an inconvenience. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this. I've missed you so," she inadvertently admitted. She sat beside him and they quickly fell into comfortable conversation, as they had before he left. Leslie took her sewing into the office where Owen was and left the two siblings alone together.  
  
He looked into her hazel eyes and wondered out loud, "I'm sure you were a beautiful bride, Rilla-my-Rilla, weren't you?"  
  
Feeling self-conscious, she replied, "I don't know if I was or wasn't. Ken says that I was. Father proclaimed it to be. I just remember being happy, unashamedly happy, yet wishing more that anything that you could be there. I think that there has been that little ache inside all of us every time a happy event took place."  
  
"I think that I understand what you're saying. Katie and I both wished her parents could have been there when Hope and Tenny were born. Now I keep wishing that I could have brought her here along with me. She would have fit right in here with our folk."  
  
"I would have liked to have known the woman who could steal your heart," said Rilla.  
  
"And she you. I know that upon meeting, the two of you would have hit it off quickly. She said many times that she had always wanted a younger sister. I know that you would have loved to have had a sister that was your especial chum. Di and Nan were the best of friends before birth and nothing will ever break that bond."  
  
"You're right. I was always closer to you, then Jem and Shirley than the twins. It's not that we're not close or that we don't love each other, it's just that I've felt left out of that bond they share. I guess Mother was the closest thing I ever had to a close sister. We are the best of friends these days. Of course I also had Gertrude, but she moved to Charlottetown and Una until..." she quickly avoided that subject. "If you want to know what my wedding was like, I can give you the pictorial history," she said as she pulled a photo album from the inn table.  
  
They looked over all the photos, and Walter was given a glimpse into the life that he had missed. "You were a beautiful bride," he admitted. He continued to look at the pictures. "It was a beautiful wedding, though these photos steal the color of the day."  
  
Rilla sighed, "I think that it could have been raining and the grayest, dirtiest day ever, and to me it would have been the most beautiful day." Then she admitted, "Though I am very glad that the weather was nice."  
  
Walter laughed a relieved laugh. Rilla was still Rilla. Age and motherhood could never put a damper on such a personality. He glanced again at the photos and really looked at the bridesmaids. That is when he saw those eyes; the eyes that had haunted him for ten years, even when he knew not to whom they belonged. Even through the black and white of the photo, he could still feel those "somewhat wistful and sorrowful dark-blue eyes" staring into his soul, looking even more sorrowful than he remembered. "Rilla-my-Rilla, whatever has become of Una?"  
  
Her smiling face suddenly became expressionless. "Why don't we take a walk along the shore?" she suggested.  
  
He could hardly answer yey or nay before she had bade her in-laws goodbye and pulled him out the door.  
  
Not a word was spoken between the two as they walked from the House of Dreams to the shore. The light September breeze met them and greeted with a sea-air kiss on the cheek. Walter breathed in the air and sighed, "I remember telling you once how I couldn't remember the sea being so blue or the roads so red. I feel exactly the same this evening. It is good to be home."  
  
"It is even better to have you here." Rilla admitted. "Tell me, Walter, do you still write poems that make the hardest hearts swoon?"  
  
"Thank you, dear sister, and no. I haven't written any poetry since that night I last wrote you. I wasn't aware that I had that gift. It has been so long I wouldn't know where to begin."  
  
"Walter, what are you going to do with your life now?" She asked.  
  
He bent down and picked up a stone to throw into the sea. "I don't know Rilla. I don't really have to do anything. The children and I are well taken care of financially. As for purpose and occupation, I don't know. I was Walter, once, of Ingleside. I've also been Katie's Johnnie of Dovedale, and that was more than enough. For now, I would like to just be Walter of Ingleside once again, and maybe that will guide me the rest of the way." He stopped to throw the stone. "Though tell me, why would you not tell me of Una? Why were you in such a hurry to get me out of doors, and why have I hardly even heard any mention of Una? Where is she? What has become of the Tea Rose?"  
  
Rilla sat upon the grassy hill and patted it, suggesting for Walter to sit beside her. He did so, and she began her tale. "Una... Well, Una is somewhere, we don't really know where, working in the mission field, now. When the war was over, she went to Redmond to study Household Science. I don't think that she knew what to do with her life after everything. I almost went with her before Ken came for me. Anyway, she went to Kingsport along with Jem, Jerry, Carl, and Shirley. Shirley didn't know what he was studying for, but he tried to find his own purpose there. He and Una are both so quiet and timid, that they often found themselves together, and relied on each other for companionship. I guess that Shirley thought there was more to that relationship than Una did. He proposed, but she couldn't accept his offer because she didn't care for him in that way, and she did care for him enough not to string him along. He wouldn't accept her "no" thinking of how Mother first refused Dad. She couldn't get him to see she meant it. So, one day, she just up and left. She left a note stating that she left to work in missions. We hear from her about twice a year, though our letters almost always seem to be returned to us without her seeing them. There is always so mch upheaval going on in India and the Middle East. It hurts everyone so much that they don't mention her much. Faith and Mr. Meredith were especially hurt by her leaving, and Shirley took a while to get over his heartbreak. Though thankfully, he did when he met Rebecca."  
  
Walter stared out into the blue ocean, highlighted pink by the setting sun. Never in his life could he imagine Una living somewhere other than the Glen, yet she was. Hopefully, she was well and her life fulfilling.  
  
Rilla stared into the sea as well, thinking thoughts she had shared only with Ken.. Walter continued to look to the sea, but admitted, "Her eyes haunt me."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Her eyes; they haunt me. That have for years, I just didn't know whose eyes they were until I saw her picture again. They come in my dreams and sometimes even when I am awake. Katie knew they visited me before we fell in love. She often wondered who eyes they were because I must have left them heartbroken. They persisted in haunting me even after I was madly in love with Katie, I didn't mention them to her though. My heart was hers and I never wanted her to feel threatened by the eyes of an owner whom I couldn't even recall.  
  
Rilla felt the need to ask a question she had often wondered. "Walter, did you ever love Una?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not in the passionate way that you love Ken, Jem loves Faith, Father and Mother love each other, and I loved Katie. I grew to respect her a great deal in the war. Like Anne Elliot, she is or at least was, "tenderness itself." I may have been on my way to falling in love with her, but the Almighty had other plans. Now, I can't imagine ever loving anyone as I still do love my Katie."  
  
Rilla understood and asked no more questions. She simply held his hand for the longest time, sitting there with him, watching the sun lie down beyond the horizon.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Is this THE END or Intermission? I know the answer, but let me know how you feel. .  



	9. Time's Passage

"To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:

A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace. What profit hath he that worketh in that wherein he laboureth? I have seen the travail, which God hath given to the sons of men to be exercised in it. He hath made every thing beautiful in his time: also he hath set the world in their heart, so that no man can find out the work that God maketh from the beginning to the end. " Ecclesiastes 3:1-11 King James Version

There is a season and a time to every purpose under heaven. Some say that time heals all wounds. Time passed by in the same fashion it had since it began, and Walter, Hope, and Tenny's wounds slowly started to heal as they wept, mourned, laughed, and danced with their kin. Walter no longer dreamed of fairies when he walked along Rainbow Valley, he dreamed of Katie; of her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and her embrace. He didn't neglect his children: they were his life. However, sometimes he lost himself in his dreams, just as another widower once was known to do.

Tenny and Hope slowly drew closer and closer to not only their father, but to Anne and Gilbert, their aunts, uncles, and cousins as well. In their Golden Years, Anne and Gilbert reveled in being such an important part of Hope and Tenny's lives. They truly benefited from their extended family. The living room of Ingleside and Rainbow Valley were once again filled with laughter as in days of yore. Anne had to pinch herself sometimes when she saw Walt, Gil, and Tenny playing to remind herself that they were not Jem, Kenneth, and Walter, as they so reminded her of their fathers.

Yes, time passed on as it does. The September of Discovery gave way to October, then November. With the November, wind came a 'phone call from Avonlea. It seemed that the ship o' dreams came to harbor there, and with it a stork brought two more little bundles of joy, Ted and Barry Wright. Tenny and Hope were very excited by this news as they had never been around babies much before, and these were twins just as they were. Daddy and their grandparents promised to take them to Avonlea for a visit as soon as winter began to thaw.

Soon came their first Christmas in Avonlea, and their first Christmas with snow, because it was a rare occurrence to have a White Christmas in Oklahoma. Santa Clause came to visit, as did Uncle Shirley, Aunt Rebecca, Aunt Nan, Uncle Jerry, and Cecilia. Ted and Barry were too young for traveling, so they stayed in Avonlea with their parents and Grandmother and Grandfather Wright.

Hope loved Cecilia with her brown eyes and hair, and Cecilia loved Hope. They were the same age, and told each other all their secrets. Small Anne followed them around a great deal and was soon included in the society. The girls all cried when Cecilia had to return to Avonlea, but it made Hope all the more impatient for her visit that spring.

Aunt Faith grew bigger and bigger with every week and when it came time for the long awaited trip to Avonlea, Walt and John were allowed to go along, as did Aunt Rilla and her small fry. It was a tremendous visit. They learned all the places where Grandmother and Grandfather had played as children. Hope and Cecilia loved to take Small Anne to Hester Gray's Garden and talk to the fairy children. The boys loved fishing in the Lake of Shining Waters and searching for 'haunts in the Haunted Wood.

It was a grand visit indeed, though all the visiting family was glad to return to the Glen, the House of Dreams, and dear Ingleside. They even had a surprise when they returned to Ingleside. That same stork that had left the plump little Ted and Barry at Orchard Slope seemed to have left a wee lady at Ingleside while they were away!

"Well, we didn't have a name picked out until she came. Then I thought, we Blythes have our Faith, we now have our Hope, so thought why not complete the set with a Charity." Jem stated, proudly showing off his new daughter.

Soon after their return from Avonlea, Walt, Tenny, and Gil took a little trip with Jem in search of Mayflowers. Little had Jem known so long ago that he would start such a tradition shared between the mothers and sons of the Blythe clan. Walt picked flowers for Faith. Gil picked many for Rilla. Tenny though, realized that he had no one for whom to pick flowers. He stood and watched as his comrades picked theirs and just stared rather enviously. Jem walked to him with a handful of the prettiest mayflowers and said, "Tenny, you can pick some for your mother, even though she is in Heaven. We'll place them by her picture on your nightstand. You can also give these to your Grandmother. I've done it so many years, that she will love getting them from you."

Tenny did give flowers to Anne, and she accepted them graciously and with understanding when he placed some beside his mother's picture as well.

With the exciting births of new babies, the devotion of their father, adoration of their grandparents, the hearts of their aunts and uncles, and the friendship of their cousins, Tenny and Hope grew up strong and healthy with the ever changing seasons.


	10. Similar Girls

She walked along the wooded path a different person than as she had been when she left so abruptly. Memories of those last days before she left flooded her eyes with tears. Things that she had managed not to think of, too much, preoccupied her now with feverish ferocity. She wished that it hadn't had to happen, but it did and for all it was now worth, she surmised it was for the better. It had to be. She couldn't have gone and been his wife. It wouldn't have been right. Yet, the memories persisted.

It had been a lovely June evening much like the present one. Pools of yellow sunlight illuminated a small nook of Rainbow Valley, and she had a tryst to keep just as she was now doing. Only, in that instance something spoiled it.

"And so--goodnight. We go over the top at dawn." She had lost herself in reading the worn letter yet again, keeping faith in her own way and had not heard the footsteps coming toward her. She wiped a tear from her eye, put the letter in her apron pocket, and looked up to see of all people, Shirley smiling down at her.

"I was hoping to find you here in "the Valley. This is more appropriate than at the Manse where anyone could come along." He told her as he sat down beside her in her sacred spot.

She didn't understand what it was that he meant. He had been acting rather odd lately, especially since they had been paired together at Diana's wedding. She just smiled an unassuming smile when he actually took her hand in a clasp that she neither wanted nor from which she could free herself.

"Shirley, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Una, not a lot has made sense to me since I came home from Europe. I find myself uncomfortable almost in every situation, unless you are there. I believe that I am in love with you. Would you please do me the honor of someday becoming my wife?" He continues to hold on to her hand in a gentle yet strong manner.

"Shirley, how can you ask me this?" she asked disbelieving.

"Don't you see how we fit together? We are so alike. I cannot think that we were not made for each other. Please tell me that you'll be my wife. I know that with you by my side, I can find a purpose for my life."

She shook her head, "Shirley, I can't be your wife. I care for you ever so much. You are the dearest friend I have, but I can never love you that way. I don't think that I can ever love anyone here on Earth that way."

He refused to listen to her. "You may change your mind. My mother refused Dad the first time that he proposed. She just didn't know what it was that she wanted. She didn't understand what it was to be in love. I'm willing to wait until you see how we were made for each other too."

His eyes, his big, brown, hopeful eyes just wouldn't be denied. Her own eyes flooded with tears. With trembling lips, Una repeated her answer, "Shirley, do not ask this of me again. I cannot and will not love you. I am not in love with you, and there is no way that I possibly ever could be. I care ever so much for you, but do not ask me to be your wife. I cannot be."

She finally managed to take her hand from his. His face, suddenly pale and stricken, turned away. "I'll take that as your answer tonight, but someday you'll see that I am right, and I will be waiting." He walked toward Ingleside, with considerable less bounce in his step than before.

She had been thinking about it for some time, and then her decision was made. She would leave this painful memory behind. She would leave all the painful memories, and in turn give Shirley the space he obviously needed to recover from her refusal. She would leave Glen St. Mary; leave Prince Edward Island; leave Canada. She was going to join missions and give purpose to her life.

She had wanted to leave with a better goodbye than just a note, but she had never really been the courageous member of her family. So that is how she left. She did occasionally send a note to her father or Faith. She had needed to break the bond with the Glen and two Blythe boys: the one who had taken her heart with him to his grave and the one who believed he wanted it for always.

Four years later, she was home again, hoping to be able to repair most of the bridges that she had burned. It was time. She had been gone long enough, and she thought that since she was going to be living in Canada once again, that she needed to repair things at home before she made her home there... with him. She also desperately wanted her father's blessing, though given the circumstances, she was afraid that he might refuse.

Despite what was coming, despite other promises made, she still had her tryst to keep: the tryst that she would always keep in her heart. That love would never die or even fade.

She stopped in her little spot. It hadn't changed over time. The sweet aroma of honeysuckle danced around her as she pulled out the old letter. She read the memorized passage over and over, touching her fingertips to the slanted handwriting. When she was finished, she gazed up and for a moment, thought that she saw Walter, as he had been as a child, running up to Ingleside. She wondered what other apparitions she would have. It seemed as if all the ghosts of yesterday were coming to visit her in one way or another as she journeyed home again.

After pressing the letter to her lips and putting it away, she started to the manse again when she thought that she heard someone crying. She looked about, and there at the foot of the little stream, sat a little red-headed girl, her head in her arms, crying. Her heart ached for the little girl and she soon found herself sitting next to the girl, comforting her.

"There, there now. Why are you crying? Can I do anything to help you?"

The little girl sniffled and looked up. She didn't recognize this lady with the coal black hair, but something in her eyes made her want to talk to her. "I miss my mama."

Una somewhat understood the girl's distress. "Have you lost her? Can I take you to her?"

Again, the girl sniffled, "I wish you could, but you can't because she went away to Heaven a year ago. My Daddy and Grandmother say that a part of her is always with me, but I just feel so alone right now. Nobody else's mother is in Heaven. They all have them here, and it seems so nice. I remember how nice it was. I know I shouldn't, but I sometimes don't like it that everyone else has a mama, and mine had to go away."

Una took the girl's hand. "My mother is in Heaven too. I understand how it hurts to see everyone else with a mother, and for you not to have one. Daddies are nice to have too, but there is something special about a mother."

The girl nodded. This lady understood what she was feeling. She made her feel better. She smiled up at the lady with her remarkable gray eyes and said, "My name is Hope. My Grandfather tells me not to talk to strangers, but you don't seem like a stranger. Are you from here?"

Una extended her hand. "My name is Una. I used to be from here, but I moved away a while ago. I've missed it here though and needed to come back. Have you always lived here?" she asked, somewhat knowing the answer by the girls accent.

"No. We just came here in the fall. My Daddy brought us here to live with our Grandparents. They're awfully nice. I didn't know I had grandparents until I met them, and they're what I've always wanted. Do you have Grandparents?"

"No," Una replied. "We just had Aunt Martha, and she wasn't quite as nice as your grandparents seem to be. Where do you live, Hope? It's getting late, and I bet your family's getting worried. I'll walk home with you if you don't want to be alone."

Hope smiled. "That would be nice." She stood up and took Una's hand. They started walking in the direction of Ingleside, which worried Una over which member of the family had died. When they got to the garden, Una hesitated, not sure what to do. This wasn't where she wanted to end up, but there she was. Hope gave her a puzzled look. Una backed away slowly behind the wall. Then the door opened.

"Hope, it's about time you've come home. Why didn't you come when Grandmother called like Tenny and Walt did? You've had us worried," her father scolded.

Una heard his voice; his unmistakable velvety soft voice, but would not believe it. Hope was trying to explain to her father where she had been and with whom she had been. "Daddy, I met this nice lady. She walked with me here."

Hope pulled Una around to where they could all see each other. Both adults were amazed to see each other. There he stood, the man to whom she had lost her heart forever. There she stood; the owner of the eyes that persisted in haunting him.

Her legs failing beneath her, and her voice giving way, she murmured, "Walter?" Then everything faded to black.


	11. Another Return

"I sure wish that Hope would hurry up and come home 'cause I'm awfully hungry," Walt complained as he propped his head on his left arm.

"Patience is a virtue, Walt. She'll be here before you starve **entirely** to death," Grandfather teased.

"I'm hungry too," Tenny stated. He looked to Anne and asked, "Grandmother, can't we at least say Grace now and get it over with? We say Grace all the time when Uncle Jem and Grandfather are away on a call. Uncle Jem's gone right now. Why can't we do as we always do?"

Grandmother looked at Tenny rather reproachfully and told him, "No Tenny, we may not just get it over with, and regarding Uncle Jem and Grandfather, that's different. We shall wait for your sister. Anyway, your father has gone out to find her. They will both be here shortly."

"I do wonder where she is." Faith said as she sat at the table after having put Charity in her bassinet. She felt more maternal with Tenny and Hope than with her other nieces and nephews, having been a motherless child herself, and with them living in the same house.

"Did you see her when you came up from Rainbow Valley?" Grandmother asked.

"I hadn't seen her since she told us that she didn't feel like being our damsel in distress," Tenny added, joining Walt in propping his head on his arm.

"Maybe she's looking for fairies. If she finds any, I hope she will take me to see them. I love fairy chasing with Hope," Little John said.

Faith laughed, "Even fairies must eat dinner, John." Then she realized how Walt and Tenny were situated. "Walter! Tenny! Remove your elbows from the table. That is bad manners," she scolded.

"Yes ma'am., the two cousins responded.

Just then, Hope burst into Ingleside. "Grandfather, Grandmother, Aunt Faith! Daddy told me to come get you. There's a lady outside who has fainted!"

The adults all jumped up to assist Walter, leaving the boys sitting at the table lamenting another delay in dinner. When they reached the veranda, they met Walter, carrying the woman up the step. Anne, whose ankle was hurting her from the injury she sustained long ago when Josie Pye dared her to walk the Barry ridge-pole, lagged behind her husband and daughter-in-law. She couldn't make out whom Walter was carrying, but was suddenly worried about Faith when she saw her clinging onto the doorway for dear life.

Whoever had fainted, probably just someone who was coming for Gilbert or Jem's assistance, was not as important to her as Faith, whose color had suddenly faded away. "Faith, are you alright? Whoever it is, Gilbert and Walter can take care of her. Let me get you inside."

Faith shook her head no, fighting off Anne's attempts to help her inside. "I can't. It's her," she said, staring straight at the limp woman in Walter's arms.

"Who is it?" Anne asked.

She looked to the woman, really taking into account her appearance and knew before Faith answered, tears in her eyes and something catching in her throat, "It's Una."

* * *

She awoke in a dark room, where only a small amount of moonlight revealed Faith sitting in the corner beside the bed, watching every movement that she made. Her head ached and she wasn't sure where she was. Wherever she was, she was very thankful to make out her sister sitting beside her.

She tried to sit up, but her head ached even more so when she tried. "Faith, is that you? Where am I? What has happened?"

Faith clasped her sister's hand. "You're at Ingleside Una. You blacked out right outside the garden and hit your head on a rock. Father Gilbert says that you have a concussion and will have a nasty headache for a day or two."

Yes, she remembered now, however one fact had her confused. "I saw Walter, Faith. How did I see Walter? Did I somehow see him after I blacked out?"

Faith realizes that of course, Una didn't know. They had all grown accustomed to having Walter back in their lives, but Una had no way of knowing the truth. "That explains why you passed out. It must have been such a shock. It was to us too. Sister dear, I have a lot to tell you," she said as she started filling Una in on the happenings of the Blythe/ Meredith clan of the past several years, especially including the return of Walter and his children.

When Faith finished the tale, she got up to leave the room. "Where are you going, Faith. It is so nice to have you near me," Una asked.

Faith stopped at the doorway. She could hold a grudge against her sister. Heaven knows that she had been hurt very badly by Una's sudden disappearance. Yet, something just allowed her to be thankful that her lost sibling was back, she hoped for good. "I must call Avonlea and tell them the good news," she answered with a smile.

"Why Avonlea and not the manse?" Una asked yet again confused.

"Carl is lecturing in Carmody over the benefits of funding scientific research, and Father and Rosemary went to see him and visit with Jerry and Nan too. We get to see so little of Carl now that he is doing research at McGill. I would have liked to have gone too, but Charity has had a little fever, and I cannot imagine leaving her right now. I'll be back shortly."

"Oh," Una answered. Carl was at McGill? Who was Charity? These truths alone were difficult for her to grasp. The news of Walter was unbelievable. She couldn't believe it, yet she had seen him with her own two eyes. She wouldn't believe it until she saw him again, heard his voice, felt his presence. Then another thought occurred to her. It was too late. She had made another promise, and he loved another whether she was living or dead. Faith had been sure to mention that. Her head began to ache increasingly worse, but not as much as her heart.


	12. Sorting Things Out

Gilbert had already completed a thorough exam, and Faith walked downstairs to find her family patiently waiting to hear news of Una. Gilbert had already completed a thorough exam and now everyone was just waiting for her to wake up. Jem who had recently arrived home met his wife at the foot of the stairs.

After sharing an embrace, he asked, "Is she awake? Does she appear to be alright?"

Faith nodded, and leaned her head on her husband's strong shoulder. "She's fine. She only has, as Father Gilbert said, 'a very nasty headache.' I left her alone to rest now." She pulled away from Jem a little, "I must ring the manse in Avonlea and tell them the good news." She started for the phone, but looking at her children and then back at Jem, the only person who knew the extent of her wound from Una's departure, and started sobbing hysterically.

Jem pulled her to him and held her tightly as she cried her tears of joy. Anne stood up and said, "Let me do the calling Faith. I will be more than happy to." Faith only nodded as Jem took her outside to be alone.

Hope, feeling responsible for everything, walked over to Gilbert, wanting answers to many questions. "Grandfather, why is Aunt Faith so upset over Miss Una coming? Does she know her? Did I do something wrong in bringing her here? She was so nice to me; I wanted her to meet everyone. I didn't mean for anyone to get upset."

Gilbert pulled his granddaughter, the innocent little granddaughter he never thought he would hold; the granddaughter, who looked just like his wife and two of his daughters as children, the granddaughter who quickly became the apple of his eye and joy of his old age, into his lap. "No Hope, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Miss Una is Aunt Faith's younger sister who went away a long time ago without telling anyone goodbye. She has been very sorely missed. Aunt Faith is just happy to have her home. Just as we were happy to have you, your daddy, and Tenny come to us."

"But she was crying, Grandfather. I didn't want to make her cry. I love Aunt Faith **so** much," she continued with pleading, greenish-grey eyes.

"Do not worry yourself over Aunt Faith. Tears of joy are always a wonderful thing. We are all very happy that Una has come back to the Glen," he assured her, pulling her tighter to him.

Walt, who after finally being allowed to eat had been spending his evening playing checkers with Tenny, stood up with a questioning look. "**That** was my Aunt Una? Where has **she** been all this time? Do I have any **other** aunts or uncles that I haven't met?"

Grandfather shook his head. "No Walt, you have now met all of your aunts and uncles." He looked down at Hope and stroked her red hair as she contentedly laid her head against him and thought of his little girl that could not make a miraculous return, sleeping in her little, narrow bed, and sighed. Walt didn't have any more aunts to meet.

John, who had been drawing in the floor said, "I think it's neat. I like meeting new family."

Walter had been sitting in the corner, not being able to shake seeing those haunting eyes in person. He stood up abruptly and said, "Dad, I think I need to take a walk. Do you mind taking care of the children?"

"Go ahead, Son. It has been an... **interesting** evening. We will be fine here." Gilbert knew that Walter often liked to walk in Rainbow Valley in the evenings and talk things over with Katie. He couldn't imagine what life would have been like had he ever lost Anne. He probably would need to be alone with wherever his thoughts took him a lot too.

"Thank you, Dad. I'll try not to be gone too long." He kissed his children and then went out the door.

Anne walked back into the room just as Walter was leaving. "Where's he headed off to?"

"Oh, he's taking one of his walks to think, Anne-girl. Did you talk with the Avonlea folk?"

She sat down and John, who was beginning to grow tired, crawled into her lap. "Yes. They were very happy to hear that Una is home.; surprised, like the rest of us, but more or less happy. John and Rosemary are coming home first thing in the morning. Jerry and Nan are coming too."

"That is good news. I should like to Jerry and Nan myself."

Hope perked up in Gilbert's lap, "Does that mean that Cecilia is coming too?"

Anne nodded then said in a low voice, "I wonder why Una has decided to come home now?"

* * *

Walter started to walk to an old spot in Rainbow Valley where he once would sit and write beautiful poems. Of later days, it was a place where he would sit alone and allow Katie to visit him. They would talk everything over from little things like the weather to the larger things like how the children were fairing. However, this evening, he couldn't bring himself to speak with Katie. It felt like a betrayal. He had locked eyes with those that had haunted him for so long. He was glad to see them; glad to see her. Yet that made him feel guilty. He loved Katie with every ounce of his being. He **WASN'T** in love with Una, he couldn't be, but something felt good when he carried her into Ingleside. He didn't know what that meant, if it meant anything at all. Whatever his state of mind, he knew it would be wrong to look for Katie tonight. He walked instead in the direction of Four Winds. The thought of seeing his baby sister seemed very contenting right now.

* * *

Rilla was working on her rose bushes to the sounds of Ken playing with Gil and Anne before bedtime. It was a nice yet somewhat humid evening, though clouds were forming on the horizon. A new hope was forming in Rilla's heart, and with every laugh and squeal her two children made, that hope grew more and more.

Walter caught site of her, hazel eyes shining in moonlit mirth, "What has your eyes so starry this evening, Rilla-my-Rilla?"

With a startled jump she said, "Oh, Walter! You startled me! What brings you by this late?"

With a teasing smile, he shook his head, and said, "No, I asked first. What dreams are taking you away tonight?"

She smiled demurely, "Oh I suppose you'll know soon enough. We are expecting another baby."

"That's wonderful!" Walter exclaimed as he hugged his sister, then remembered not to hug her too tightly, forgetting for the moment his own troubles.

"What news do you have of Ingleside? It seems that it has only been three days since our Sunday dinner. What brings you all the way here so late at night and with a storm brewing?" She asked somewhat teasingly.

Remembrance of those eyes struck him again. "There has been a great deal going on at Ingleside. So much that I needed to get away for a bit and gather myself."

With growing concern, she touched his arm, "Nothing's wrong is it? Why haven't you called? We would have been right over."

He sighed and told her, "There is little that you and Ken could do, I believe. It just seems as if I am going to have to face that which has been haunting me so long now."

"Walter, what are you talking about?" she asked very confused.

"She's back."

"**Who** is back, Walter? Why are you being so vague?"

He collapsed into the bench. "Una showed up today in Rainbow Valley. She met Hope, and they talked. Hope brought her home. When she saw me, and collapsed."

"**Oh**!" Rilla exclaimed falling next to her brother. "Is she well?"

Running a far from steady hand through his hair he said, "I suppose she is. Dad seems to think that other than a concussion, she's fine. Only Faith has spoken with her, and **she** is terribly upset by everything."

"Oh," Rilla again stated, wishing she had more to say, but not knowing what would be appropriate.

"Those eyes," he stated in that other-worldly sense for which he was known. "Those eyes that have haunted me waking or asleep; they looked directly into me today."

"And?" she asked wanting to know more.

"And **what**, Rilla?" he asked rather upset. "I don't know **what**. I have tried so hard to forget those eyes for so long. I have felt unfaithful to my wife just thinking about **those** eyes, and I do not know why! Rilla, you asked me when I first came home if I was in love with Una. **No**, I'm **not** **now**. I don't even know the woman she has become. Yet the more that I think about it, and I try to not think about it at all, I think that I may have been in love with her, even just the smallest seedling of love, before Courcelette. I have tried to deny it. I have tried to forget, but I can't, and I don't know why. I **did** love her, but not now. **Now** I love Katie. I have loved her in a sense that I never did love Una. She has touched depths of my soul that didn't even exist before the accident. Yet, the memory of what I felt for Una remains and refuses to be smothered out of my life." There, he admitted it. He admitted it to Rilla and to himself. He could no longer deny it, at least to himself, though no weight seemed to be lifted from his chest.

For many, many reasons, Rilla needed to clarify – everything, "Before... Before Courcelette, you were in love with Una. Or at least you were beginning to love Una, an unrequited love. Then the accident happened, and Katie came into your life, sweeping your lost heart away. You have said many times that you fell in love with Katie at first sight and loved her completely..."

"**Love** her completely," he interrupted.

"Since you gave your heart to Katie, since you first saw her, you loved her like no other. The two of you shared a marriage, a home, a family, a life. Yet despite all other memories being lost, you saw Una's eyes at different times. You didn't know her. You're right. You don't know her now. None of us do anymore. The memory of her eyes and now the memory of her and what you felt for her hasn't changed the fact that you've devoted your life and heart to Katie. I do not see why anything has to change. Una never knew that you were in love with her, did she?"

He shook his head with shame. "No, she never knew. I don't think that I knew until that night before Courcelette, then it was too late."

Rilla sighed, knowing about as much and knowing that it was still not her place to say anything. "Then, I think you have to look at it sort of like Mrs. Meredith's predicament. She loved a young man when she was young. Something happened and that love was lost. The memory of it never went away because it was so special and powerful. Somehow, though... Somehow, she learned to love Mr. Meredith and has been the most devoted wife and mother without ever forgetting that first love. Walter, you have no reason to feel guilty. I think you just need to learn how to live in this world now. You and Una are both adults. As a man, you love your wife and should be commended for that. You shouldn't feel guilty over the boyhood that was lost to you and the what if's. You should also not feel guilty for remembering what once was."

He listened to Rilla with fervent ears. She was no longer just the listening sister, but she was practical and most importantly, right. She seemed to help the guilt disappear. Much as his mother had once been resolved that she was only friends with a certain someone, he was resolved that his love for Una was in the past, and only the **memory** remained. He kissed Rilla goodbye, and walked home that evening with the thunder rolling at his heels, but he felt freer than he had in a long while. Free from that past, fleeting love, and free from the guilt he carried regarding Katie.


	13. A Blythe Breakfast

Morning's long, warm fingers touched Una's angelic face, gently arousing her from her deep, fitful slumber. She heard the murmuring of voices downstairs and remembered where she was and what she had seen. She looked over to the corner next to the bed and saw evidence that someone, probably Faith, had spent the night watching over her. She lingered in bed a while, thinking wonderful thoughts about being back in the Glen, prolonging the inevitable inquisition she knew she would face.

When she finally got up and around, albeit slowly because her head was still throbbing profusely, she found what seemed like the entire Blythe/ Meredith/ Ford clan sitting in the dining room, enjoying a late breakfast together. Only when she got a closer look did she realize that it was only Faith's brood, Rilla's family, Carl, her parents, Jerry's family, Dr. and Mrs. Blythe, and of course, Walter and his children. Noticeably missing were Diana and Shirley. "_Of course, Shirley wouldn't be there_," she thought. The presence of such a crowd made her feel shy and incredibly self-conscious.

Her father's warm gaze met her eyes, and she felt a bit more content; even more so after Carl stood up and offered her a seat next to him. She graciously took it and then again felt the trepidation of having all eyes on her.

As if sensing Una's nervousness Rilla was the first to speak. "Welcome home, Una," she said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Mr. Meredith concurred with Rilla's sentiment. "Yes Daughter, welcome home. You've been sorely missed."

"Thank you," she quietly answered, looking down at her hands on her lap.

It seemed as if the boisterous clan had lost the ability to speak for a while. Everyone focused a great amount of attention on the food setting before them, until Tenny walked over to Una. The little boy padded his way across from the table where the children were feasting and gently tugged on Una's sleeve. "I'm very glad to see that you're head is better today. Walt, Gil, and I were out in Rainbow Valley catching worms for fishing before breakfast, and I saw these and thought they might make you feel better too," he sweetly told her, holding a bunch of mayflowers up to her face.

Una sat there in stony silence, staring with awe at the little boy. How much he resembled Walter! From his slick, black hair and grey eyes, to the smooth smile across his face, Tenny Blythe was his father all over again!

Realizing that Una hadn't been properly introduced to Walter's children; or any of the children for that matter, Anne stood up and said, "Una, this is Walter's son, Albert Tennyson. We call him Tenny," proudly showing off her considerate grandson.

"Tenny," Una whispered and smiled. "Thank you very much Tenny. It's nice to meet you."

Somewhat embarrassed, the shy boy said, "You're welcome. You have pretty blue eyes."

Anne walked over to the children's table and began introducing them one by one. "I've just realized that it's been so long since you've seen the children that you may not recognize them or they may not have been born when you left. This little harum-scarum, you may have guessed, is your nephew Walt," she said, tussling his ruddy hair. She laid her hand on the brown head sitting next to Walt. "This young man here is Gilbert James Ford; we just call him Gil or Gilly though." "I seem to think you met this young lady the other evening," she said laying a hand on Hope's red curls. "She is Tenny's twin sister, Abigail Hope, and as you know she's our Hope." She moved on to Little Anne. "This here is the third generation Anne of our family, Anne Gertrude Ford. We haven't seemed to find a nickname for her yet, and as you can see, she didn't escape the red hair as Nan did" She moved to a smaller boy with glossy black hair and eyes as blue as his newly returned aunt's. "This is John Knox Blythe. He too has eluded a nickname. Of course, their lives are still young. Last at this table is Cecilia Rose Meredith, whom we are very glad to have here from Avonlea this morning," she finished as she ran her hand along Cecilia's shiny, nutmeg hair.

"Grandmother?" Cecilia interrupted.

"Yes Dear?"

"Don't forget about Teddy and Barry. They aren't here, but they are family and they are so sweet and cuddly."

"Oh Cecilia, I couldn't ever forget about any of my grandchildren, not even the babies. I was just telling Una about all of you sitting in the dining room."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure because we all live down in Avonlea and don't get to see you as often as the rest."

"I will always remember all my precious babies, Cecilia. Even the one with the shiny brown hair tied in pretty pink ribbons," she assured her with a warm hug and kiss.

Una was feeling a little overwhelmed but wanted to catch up and keep the conversation away from her as long as possible. Anne sat back down beside Gilbert as Una asked, "Are Teddy and Barry your babies?" she asked looking to Nan and Jerry.

"No." Nan answered rather sharply. Una had inadvertently hit a sore spot to Nan's pride that no one else ever mentioned. She loved her daughter greatly and both she and Jerry loved having large families and wanted one of their own. "No. Cecilia is our only child. Teddy and Barry are Di's twins that were born in November." she answered again a little softer.

Jerry put his arm around his wife and answered, "We've wanted a houseful of children, but for some reason, we've only been given Cec."

A soft cry was heard upstairs and Faith said, "Speaking of babies, I'll be right back." She returned quickly holding her own little bundle until Jem quickly took her away for himself. "This, Aunt Una, is your niece, Charity Elaine. You can hold her if you want, for a while, that is. She likes being held in Daddy's arms the best," he told her beaming from ear to ear. Already she had the strapping young doctor wrapped around her little sweet fingers.

"That's what you tell yourself, at least," Faith teased as Jem handed the baby to Una.

Una looked down at her little niece and wondered what all she had missed while she was away. Also, a little, tiny hope started to form in her own heart. Perhaps, just maybe, in a couple of years, she would be able to hold her own sweet bundle of joy. Everyone, even Walter had been given the joy of parenthood, it seemed, and she wanted to experience that herself. That possibility alone kept her determined to keep the promise she had made before leaving Calcutta.

Ken and Rilla looked each other and smiled. "We have some news ourselves," Ken announced after clearing his throat.

Walter smiled at Rilla, already knowing the good news as Ken continued, "Come January, there'll be another baby to hold, we're expecting again."

Gilbert hopped up and kissed his youngest daughter, "That's wonderful news!"

Rosemary looked to Una holding little Charity, thankful that their girl had come home at last. "It seems that we have a great many things to be thankful for this morning."

Mr. Meredith looked to his wife in agreement. "Yes, we certainly do. We missed the blessing over the food this morning, so I hope no one objects, but I cannot help but feel the need to thank Him who is responsible for our many blessings." Everyone nodded. Walt didn't even complain, he enjoyed hearing his grandfather Meredith pray.

"Our Heavenly Father, thank you for this beautiful summer morning with which you have blessed us. Thank you for the bountiful feast that Mrs. Blythe and Faith have prepared for us. Thank you for the safe return of family members. Thank you for the many blessings of little feet, and for those that are soon to come. I pray that we are not separated again. In your holy name I pray, Amen."

"Amen," repeated everyone.

Una relaxed a great deal. No one seemed to ask her many questions, only a few about life in India. No one seemed to wonder what she was doing home or if she was to stay. They just believed that she was home to stay. For now, she was okay with that. For now, she wasn't ready to share her news with everyone. She had a good month before she would have to share her news and plans for the future. There would be many questions then for sure. It was good to adjust to life again in the Glen with all the new additions. It was good to just be the old Una that everyone was used to. It was good to be home, for a little while at least.


	14. Rainbow Chasing

First of all, I want to apologize for it being so long since I have updated. Inspiration has been low of late. Also, the previous chapters may have been draggy. That was to get from point A to point B, but also I have had a lack of inspiration and time until lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have more soon!

* * *

Though no one _asked_ Una whether or not she had plans for the future, they did _wonder_ as to _what_ she wanted to do, if she _knew_ what she wanted to do. She settled in at the manse with relative ease, carrying on with her family just as she had before she went away. Time passes and she had heard no word from Calcutta or St. John's. The summer was waning by, and the time would soon be there, yet no letter or telegram came. She was beginning to think that she might not have to live up to that promise that seemed to have been made oh so long ago.

About two months after her arrival, she found herself sitting on the veranda of the manse contentedly listening as Rosemary, Nan (who had returned with Jerry and Cecilia for a vacation,) Rilla, Mrs. Blythe, and Faith gave half of P.E.I. a good talking over as they sewed for the Ladies Aid with the children playing nearby in the Old Methodist Graveyard.

"Did I hear correctly that Mary Douglas is expecting again?" Nan asked, looking to where her daughter was picking flowers with Anne and Hope.

"Oh yes. She and Miller seem to try and have one every year or at least every other year; though we can't say much against that." Anne Blythe answered, looking with joy at Rilla who was radiating with her own hopes.

"How is Mary?" Una asked. I haven't heard much about her, and I would love to know that she is doing well. How many children do she and Miller have?"

"Oh yes, she seems to be doing very well," Rosemary answered. "Miller has taken over Flagg's store, and as far as we can tell, is making a good profit. As to children, they have four: this will be number five. There is Elliot, who is seven, Bryant, who is six, Nellie, who is four, and Marshall who is two. They're all very sweet children."

"You would hardly think that they were Mary's," stated Rilla who still remembered an incident with a codfish. "They are good and sweet. The boys help out so much at the store, and I don't mind it when they play with Gil and Anne. I completely trust that they are safe when visiting their home too," she ended, also remembering a cold, snowy night when Jims had the croup.

"She and Miss Cornelia went to Toronto a few day before you arrived, so that Mary could order fall and winter supplies and to visit an old friend of Cornelia's who isn't doing to well. However, Poor old Miss Cornelia became rather ill herself, and they have had to stay a while longer. I imagine she'll be here to see you as soon as she hears the news," Faith surmised. "She always loved you so. She was rather downhearted when you left. Then again, we all were," she let slip out.

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the women. Una soon became consumed with guilt over the nature of her initial departure. Everyone else seemed lost in the memory of how they had felt.

A truck rumbled its way past the manse, and suddenly Walt bounded his way to Faith, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Mother, look! That's Mr. Douglas and Elliot driving up towards Ingleside, and there was a **big** box in the truck! Do you think it's here?"

Faith smiled, forgetting the past and enjoying the present. "I suppose that it very well could be. It has been six weeks since your grandfather ordered it. What do you think, Mother Anne?"

Anne put her sewing in her lap and laughed, "I don't know what else Miller could be delivering to Ingleside, Walt. Why don't you gather the children and we can all go up and see for ourselves?"

"Sure thing, Grandmother! Hey everyone, let's go up to Ingleside and see the surprise that Grandfather Blythe has for us!" The little boy yelled across the cemetery so loudly that would have even awakened Mr. Hezekiah Pollock. All of the children suddenly started sprinting toward Rainbow Valley and up to Ingleside.

The ladies just laughed, remembering other irreverent children who had played in that very cemetery. "Well ladies, who would like to go up to Ingleside and _listen_ to Gilbert's new contraption?"

"What is Miller delivering?" Una asked, painfully out of the loop.

"Father ordered a wireless radio several weeks ago, and we're assuming it's that. The children aren't supposed to know what it is, but they're too cunning to have many secrets kept from them," Rilla explained as she gathered up her work.

The group of ladies followed behind the children to the front steps on Ingleside where they found Jerry, Ken, Walter and Jem helping Miller and Elliot unload the massive parcel. The children stood back and watched in awe as the men opened the package and placed the beautiful contraption in a spot close to the piano that had mysteriously been cleared out earlier that week. It was absolutely huge! It stood taller than any of the children on its four wooden haunches, and was somewhat intimidating to them.

Though none of the children were old enough to attend school, they all were in the process of learning to read. It seemed unnatural to make any child with Blythe, Meredith, or Ford blood wait to read until he or she entered school. As a result, Tenny picked up the papers that came inside the box and studied them a minute.

"R.C.A. Radiola," he slowly read, sounding out each syllable, "Super Vee-aye-aye-aye."

With pride and a little exhaustion, Walter laughed, "That's Super **eight**, Son. VIII is hot the ancient Romans wrote out eight, and many people still use it on official things and in names."

"Oh," the boy replied. He didn't care about the number, just what it stood for. Not being able to contain his awe, he added, "It really is Super!"

"Yes, Super-heavy," Jem complained as he slumped onto a sofa. "Oh my aching back!"

"You really did outdo yourself, Dad," Nan commented to her beaming father.

"What can I say? I'll pull out all the stops in order to entice my family to stay near," he said, sliding his hand along the smooth wooden side.

"Oh, so this isn't something you bought just because you're interested in it, and think it would be fun?" Anne asked, knowing that her husband was as thrilled at it as their grandchildren. People often remarked how she, Anne Shirley Blythe never completely grew up, but neither did her husband. Yes, he was a serious doctor and very down to earth, but he also liked to dream, laugh, and explore new ideas. He had wanted a radio for Ingleside since their invention.

With all the excitement of Tenny, Gil, or Walt, Dr. Gilbert Blythe looked to his wife with beaming hazel eyes, "Just think, Anne-girl, we won't have to wait on a newspaper that is days old or from a phone call from Miller here's store to find out the latest news. We can listen to it here in our very own living room! We can also hear concerts, ballgames, speeches. It is a truly remarkable invention."

"Can we listen to it now, Grandfather?" Gil asked, just as the clock struck five.

Sighing, Gilbert answered, "Not just yet, Little Namesake. It is time for dinner, and we must let the tubes warm up." He turned a few knobs on the radio. "Hear that now? Listen to them humming away. After dinner, we may all listen to the radio." He turned to Miller and shook his hand. "Miller, you and the children are welcome to join to family this evening for dinner and entertainment afterwards, what do you say? Don't worry about an imposition. We're having a pot-luck dinner tonight and will have more than enough."

"Why Dr. Blythe, we'll be glad to come over. I've wanted to see one of these contraptions in action myself for a while now. Let me just run home and fetch the rest of the children." Miller turned to leave when he almost ran into Una, standing alone in the back.

"So the rumors **are** true. You **have** come home."

"Hello Miller. It's nice to see you," Una held out her hand.

Miller just stood there a moment, looking Una over, wondering many things. "Yes, it's good to see you too. Mary will be glad to know you're home again. Excuse me."

She stepped aside so he could leave; trying to shake off the frosty feeling he left with her. She wondered what he knew of her, and supposed she would find out soon enough.

Dinner was finished in such record time that night that even Walt and Tenny were impressed. The entire family sat around the radio and listened to a radio station from Charlotteown for a bit. Una found a seat in a comfortable chair in the back of the room, reclining her head as she listened to the static as Dr. Blythe and Jem searched for stations. She was rather enjoying the evening, being reminded of evenings as nice and wholesome before that fateful summer when everything was turned upside down. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the voices of the room, the luscious smells of dinner still lingering, and the salty summer breeze to take he back to the innocent time of life.

Soon, she found that she wasn't alone in her chair any longer. With Gilbert busy playing with his new gadget, Hope was missing her usual lap on which to spend the evening. She saw Una all by herself, and thought that it would be nice to sit in with her a while.

Una was taken out of her momentary reverie by Hope's gentle touch as she softly climbed on her lap. It was a natural occurrence to the both of them. Una instinctively wrapped her arms around the little girl, who in turn rested her head in the crook of Una's shoulder. Just as instinctively, Una began running her hand through the girl's red hair, softly relaxing the both of them as they listened to both the static and faint sounds from far away and the laughter and conversation of the room. It seemed as if this had been happening since Hope was born.

Walter, who was sitting in the floor, wrestling with the little boys, had John jump on his back and hang on. Walter didn't mind this, though; the children all did this to get a piggy back ride around the house. He looked to where Una and Hope were. The evening sun washed across them, showing a pure, radiant picture, and he was quite taken away.

Una felt his gaze upon her and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. For a brief moment, they sat there with the commotion around them somehow disappearing. Una smiled a sweet, shy, gentle smile. Walter smiled back, with a hint of a laugh. Then Una lowered her gaze back down to Hope who had fallen asleep. Una didn't say a word or move. She just enjoyed the rapture of holding the sleeping angel. Walter continued his gaze and felt a stirring in his heart that hadn't been felt in a while.

The family listened to Gilbert's new radio for a long time. They heard news from Toronto, an orchestra in Boston, a baseball game in New York, and even a preacher all the way down in Texas. Finally, about an hour after the sun had set, people decided that it was time to leave. Jerry and Nan had to return to Avonlea the next morning. Everyone it seemed had to carry on with normal life come morning's light.

As everyone started to leave, Una found herself in a predicament because rather than wake up, Hope fell into a deeper sleep and held on tightly to Una's slender form. Walter came by and offered to take her up to bed.

"Oh no, let me do it, Walter," Una begged. "I have truly enjoyed spending this evening with Hope here with me. Please allow me to tuck her into bed."

Walter couldn't deny such a sweet and honest request. Especially one made by a lady with eyes as alluring as the dark blue pools before him.

"I guess that will be okay. However, it is a long way to her bedroom, its Rilla's old room, and she is getting heavier and heavier all the time with Mother and Faith's great cooking.

"Una only smiled and said, "I think that I can handle it. She's still not quite as heavy as a sack of grain, and I had to carry a lot of those in Calcutta."

"Yes I guess you did."

Una carried the slight form upstairs and into the room where she herself had once spent many hours with Rilla.

Hope did finally wake up enough to assist Una in the changing of her clothes. "My nightgowns are kept in the top drawer of the dresser. I like the pretty blue one the best," Hope yawned.

They managed to get her dressed for bed and Una was making sure Hope was all tucked in when Hope sleepily asked, "Could you please sing a song to me, Miss Una?"

Una didn't know quite what to say. No one had ever asked her to sing to them before, and she didn't know for sure if she had a nice enough voice. "I-I suppose I can. What would you like for me to sing to you?"

"Oh, whatever seems appropriate for you. I just like the sound of your voice."

Una thought a moment then began singing,

_**At the end of the rainbow there's happiness ** _

_**and to find it how often I've tried** _

_**but my life is a race, just a wild goose chase ** _

_**and my dreams have all been denied!** _

_**Why have I always been a failure? ** _

_**What can the reason be?** _

_**I wonder if the world's to blame? ** _

_**I wonder if it could be me?** _

_**I'm always chasing rainbows ** _

_**watching clouds drifting by!** _

_**My schemes are just like all of my dreams ** _

_**ending in the sky!** _

_**Some fellows look and find the sunshine ** _

_**I always look and find the rain!** _

_**Some fellows make a winning sometime ** _

_**I never even make a gain!** _

_**Believe me . . . ** _

_**I'm always chasing rainbows ** _

_**waiting to find a little blue bird in vain!** _

_**( Rainbows seem to fade away! ) ** _

Walter came walking by at this time to make sure that everything was all right and was mesmerized by the sound and picture before him. He stopped in the doorway and just stared and the image before him, lost in it's beauty.

By the time Una was finished singing the song, Hope was fast asleep. Una bent over and lovingly kissed the sweet forehead goodnight then walked into the hallway, almost running into Walter.

"Thank you for being so kind to my little girl."

"It was nothing, really. It was very, very nice to hold her and love on her."

"She is quite loveable. She gets that from her mother."

"Oh," Una smiled. "I must be heading to the manse. It is quite late and terribly dark."

Walter came out of the spell he was under and said, "Yes, it is quite dark outside. There is no moon out tonight with this overcast sky. Please allow me to walk you home."

"Oh no, Walter. It is too late for you to be out as well," she pleaded.

"Please me allow the pleasure. I like a dark evening like this," he said. _It reminds me of your eyes and hair_, he thought to himself.

So they walked the dark, seemingly long walk back to the manse. For a time, there was little said between the two of them. Then suddenly Walter just started talking.

"That was a rather sad song you were singing to Hope."

Una laughed a bit. "I guess that it is. Though it seems to be how I feel at times."

"I understand that sentiment," Walter agreed. "Sometimes, I look back on my youth, that glided, poetic youth of mine, and I know that at times I was chasing rainbows."

"Oh really? How so?" Una asked, somewhat knowing at least part of the answer.

"As far back as I can remember," Walter admitted, "I have seemed to find some blonde beauty to put on a pedestal and worship from afar. When Rilla was born, I wanted her to have yellow hair like Alice Parker because she was nice to me. When I was a little older, just the thought of Persis Ford would make me blush. Then there was Faith. I built her up to be something more than she is. I love her now like a sister, as I should. However, all through my teen years, I would worship her from afar, write sonnets to her, and call her Rosamund. I knew that she and Jem were in love, and I didn't grudge them their happiness. I knew that what I felt for her was in reality just an infatuation. What they share is real. Then I guess that Katie is my last golden rainbow goddess. I did have her a while, and we were happy, truly happy. I don't think you can produce children as sweet and pure as mine without that sincere devotion and passion for each other. And now.. now she's gone., and I seem to be trying to grasp the unattainable again."

"Walter, I don't think that there's anything wrong with remembering a love that you once had and lost. It's not quite as pathetic as holding on to a love that was never yours to begin with," Una encouraged him, letting some of her own feelings out.

He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I suppose you are right, dear Una. Have I told you how nice it is to have you here again with your sense and heart?"

She blushed, but thankfully, there was no moon to betray it. "No. I don't suppose you have, Walter. Thank you. It is also nice to have you dreaming dreams again for us."

"Do you have any dreams, Una?" Walter asked imploringly.

"I suppose I did at one time. Yet time and circumstance seem to have made me a bit more practical. I do dream from time to time, but I have learned that I cannot live here in this fairy land of dreams forever. My dreams aren't to come true, and to stay here would just remind me of that."

"Does this mean that you are not to stay here in the Glen?" Walter asked.

"I am afraid that it does," she finally admitted. "A man I met in India is taking a position at St. John's Divinity School this coming fall. He has promised to find a place for me when he gets there," she half admitted the truth.

"I will be sorry to see you go."

"I shall be somewhat sorry to go. I have grown to love home for what it is now, and in some ways, I would like to stay. However, I will not allow myself to become dependant on Father and Rosemary again. I am grown and need to take care of myself. Even little Bruce is in Vancouver earning money to attend Redmond. I will say goodbye right, this time, though."

"How soon shall you be leaving? Shouldn't the fall term be beginning soon?" he asked, somewhat choked at the thought of Una leaving again.

"I should think soon, but I haven't heard from my friend yet. I am beginning to think that he may have decided to go back on our plans."

"Maybe so," Walter offered. "I know that we wouldn't mind your staying around a while longer. Maybe you can learn to dream again."

"Maybe we both can," Una shyly offered.

"Oh, I don't really do any good dreaming these days," Walter answered, not knowing how sharply he said it.

Somewhat shocked, Una asked, "Do you not see poetry anymore?"

He laughed. "I think that I did when I was with Katie. Heaven knows we read enough of it. I just didn't know that I could write my own. Then, after the accident, it has been hard to see poetry in much, between my own losses and what the world is coming to."

"But you and everyone else fought to end the old tyrannies. You've come back, unscathed. You all came back with the same ideals as before. There will be no more Great Wars." She really believed what she was saying.

"Unscathed? I lost precious years that I could have been here with... with all the people I love! Jem walks with a limp because of a German bullet to his thigh! Jerry can hardly bend over because of one in his back! Ken has that scar on his cheek! Diana has told me of Jack's burn scars! Miller lost his leg! Your baby brother, Carl, will never see out of his left eye again! No Una, none of us have come back unscarred or unharmed, the same as we were. We did terrible things and gave up too much. For What? The Treaty of Versailles is a joke! They've split up the Slavic nations in a disgusting way! Germany is in chaos, who knows what will come of that! There is the threat now of Communism from Russia and Italian fascism. We thought we were making the world better, but it's not, and I hate what it may do to my son and daughter in the coming years." He sounded like an evangelist preaching fire and brimstone.

"But we must keep faith, Walter, that good will triumph over evil. We must keep faith." Una was almost in tears as she said that.

They were now standing on the manse porch. Walter stood with his head down in shame, beaten down by his own idealistic words. "You are right, dearest Una, you are right. I sometimes forget when I hear the news and watch once virile young men, limp and ache. Thank you for reminding me to keep faith."

She was in tears now, and enough moonlight peaked through the clouds to illuminate the tears staining her primrose cheeks. Walter lifted her lowered head at the chin and dried her wet cheeks. She looked to him and smiled with her deep-blue, faithful as the sea eyes, and he couldn't help bet stoop down to kiss her.

It was a sweet, meaningful kiss that was far shorter than either wanted it to be. For a moment, they were lost until Una stepped back and told Walter, "Thank you for walking me home. I have enjoyed it. I must be going in now."

"Goodnight, Dearest Una. Thank you for being so faithful." He walked off, and suddenly a poem came to him.

* * *

The song was: "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" Music by :Harry Carroll Lyrics by Joseph McCarthy. 1918. 


	15. Betrothed

The next morning, Walter was awake with the sunrise, though he had only gone to bed a couple of hours before. He had spent the majority of the night, from the time he returned to Ingleside until the wee sma's composing not one, but many sonnets. He felt alive, more so than he had in what felt like ages.

He found his mother in the kitchen, already preparing breakfast for her large family. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning mother, how are today?"

"Oh, Walter! You scared me like that! I'm well this morning, though not quite as well as you, it seems." She handed him a cup of coffee.

"I must admit that I have once again found my muse, mother. I wrote all night, and it was **_wonderful_**! I had quite forgotten the joy of ink stains on my fingers. " He lifted his hands to show her the stains.

Anne smiled and sat at the kitchen table with him. "I'm very glad to see that you've got some inspiration in you again, Walter. I've missed my poet."

He sighed a bit. "I'm still not as poetic as I once was, I don't think that I ever could be again. However, one must keep faith." He looked down to a pile of envelopes on the table. "Is this the mail?" he asked, already opening a letter addressed to him.

"Yes. Bryant Douglas brought it by early with the newspaper. I see that there is a letter from the States for you."

"Yes," he answered, "It appears to be from my attorney in Tulsa. "

Anne glanced at the morning _Enterprise_ and asked, "So what are your plans for today? Your father has already left to check on Mr. Alderan over harbor, and Jem has been called to check in on Joe and Miranda Milgrave's son, Richard."

"Well Mother, I believe that I should visit Miller's store today and pick up some school supplies for Tenny and Hope," he answered while reading the rather lengthy business letter.

Anne sighed now, "I suppose that should be taken care of. It will be much quieter without Hope, Tenny, Walt, and Gil around during the days."

"I just feel sorry for the schoolmaster, four Blythe children at once! My goodness!" Faith said as she sat down next to Walter. "Would you mind if I go along with you, Walter? Walt needs supplies as well."

"Of course not! Why don't we call Rilla, make a trip out of it, and take the car? That way you two could help me pick out some new clothes for the twins as well."

"That sounds lovely. Do you mind being left alone with all the children, Mother Anne?" Faith asked.

"Why not at all! Go ahead and go to town. The children all know how to behave themselves accordingly, and if I get tired, I'll send the oldest ones down to play with Cecilia at the manse. Walter, whatever is the matter? Nothing is wrong is it?" she asked, seeing the sudden look of concern on Walter's face.

"I'm not entirely sure, Mother. Mr. Hamilton has written to inform me that a certain holding of mine is in the process of being sold, but that my presence is needed to complete matters. I was hoping not to need to return there for a long time. I suppose that I must take care of the twin's needs today, so that I can attend to these things. Mother, I hate to ask, but would you mind keeping the twins while I am away?"

"Of course not, Walter. How long do you think you will need to be away?"

"The letter doesn't say. However, I am sorry to say that I won't be here when the children start school. I would have liked to have been here for that, so one of their parents could be here." He got all quiet and sullen for a moment, the proceeded to make plans for his departure and invite Rilla to the day's outing.

So Walter, Faith, and the ever growing Rilla drove to Miller's store and picked out all sorts of new supplies and clothes for the four oldest Ingleside children to start school. They had a grand time together and spent a great while talking things over with Miller and all the people who came into the store. Walter was in such a good mood that he also bought a vase for his mother and a beautiful porcelain heart for Una.

Una, oh dear Una. How he hated to be leaving her.

They were about to leave when a large, rather loud, oily, and obnoxious man entered the store. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman. I am the Reverend Samson Bell, and I have traveled all the way from Calcutta India. Can anyone tell how to get to the Presbyterian Manse?"

Faith stepped up to the man. "My father is the minister, and he lives there with my step-mother, sister, and half-brother. Why may I ask are you headed that way?" she asked, not liking the way the man strutted about.

"Miss Meredith," he started.

"**_Mrs. Dr, Blythe_**." she corrected. Rilla and Walter stood silently as Faith carried on her conversation.

"Yes, **Mrs**. Blythe. I am on my way to collect your sister, Una, I presume." His breath smelled of rotten eggs and she wasn't sure, but possibly whiskey. She hadn't smelled whiskey since the war, and it brought back some very bad and unpleasant memories that would always remind her of this man. What little hair he had was slicked up and combed across his head. His entire outfit was far too expensive for any good sort of Reverend to be wearing.

"Why sir are you going to **_collect_** my sister? She isn't a piece of property," Faith asked.

"She is however, my betrothed, and I have come for her. Please tell how to get to the manse!" He demanded, putting a cold, oily hand on Faith's arm.

The beautiful porcelain heart that Walter had been holding fell to the floor and smashed to an infinite number of pieces.


	16. Faith's Tyrade

Faith did tell this Mr. Samson Bell how to get to the manse. She would have liked to have told him exactly where to go, but refrained from that. What she didn't tell him was that before they left Ingleside, they had called the manse, and everyone at the manse was going up to Ingleside before Jerry, Nan, and Cecilia left for Avonlea. There would be no one at the manse save Bruce's dog, Wednesday.

As Mr. Samson Bell strutted out the door and toward the manse, Faith and Rilla decided that it was time to leave. Rilla handed Miller some cash then said, "Miller, we'll send Jem or Kenneth for everything later. I think we had better go. Just put everything on our bills."

"Of course," Miller agreed. "Someone needs to get home and see what is going on, that's for sure," he added, thinking that he would need to call Mary that night.

Walter stared down at the shattered heart in disbelief. Finally, he said, "Miller put this on my tab. I need to get the girls home."

So they quickly drove to Ingleside. Faith wondered what her sister could have gotten herself into. Rilla wondered why her brother wore such a pained expression. At Ingleside, Walter pulled to the house, and Faith quickly got out. Rilla took more time, looking at Walter, feeling his hurt.

"Aren't you coming in, Walter?"

He stared out into nowhere. "I-I can't right now Rilla-my-Rilla. I need to think a while, not be around so many people."

She put her hand to his. "I understand, and when you're ready, if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

He smiled to her, he had known hurt before, he just never thought Una would cause it. "I know. Thank you. Go rest yourself. I will be fine. I just need to breathe some sea-air."

"Okay," Rilla agreed as she stepped out of the car.

Walter sped off in such a hurry that he left a cloud of dust and a terrible racket. Rilla just stood there, watching her brother drive off in a hurry. Anne and Nan came out to see what the commotion was.

"Rilla, what happened at the store? Why did Faith just storm in a **drag** Una upstairs?" Nan asked.

"And why did my son just tear out of here like there's no tomorrow?" Anne added.

Still astonished and confused, Rilla looked to them and said all she knew to say, "I think we should go inside."

Faith did manage to pull Una upstairs and slam the door shut enough to frighten Una to her very core. Faith looked at her sister with utter disbelief and even a tiny amount of shame.

"What is it, Faith?" Una quietly asked.

"How could you do this, Una? How could you do it and never tell a soul?" Faith demanded.

"Una wasn't sure which of her transgressions Faith was referring to. "What are you talking about, Faith?"

Faith couldn't believe everything that had been going on. In fact, she couldn't believe the path that her sister's life had taken over the past ten years. She tried to compose herself. Controlling her temper had been a feat that she had worked to attain since childhood, and today her progress was being tested to its limits.

Very calmly, very quietly, Faith asked, "Do you by any chance happen to know of a man named Samson Bell?"

Una's eyes grew wide. The time had come. She started to answer, but Faith was not yet finished with her question. "No wait! Do you know this... this _**man**,_ and if so, are engaged to him?"

Una diverted her blue eyes to the sunny day outside, illuminating their liquid blue. Faith could see the hurt and confusion stirring about in those pools, but could not allow the track of the conversation to be changed. She feared there was no time for that.

"Una, please answer me."

"Yes, I do know a man named Samson Bell. He was a minister working at the mission. He has been a sort of friend to me. When he was offered a position at St. John's Divinity School, he asked me to become his wife and maintain his home. I was ready to return home, and I am ready to become a wife and possibly more some day. This is my chance."

Faith just shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe what I am hearing here. You cannot tell me that you are in love with that man, are you?"

Una looked at her imploringly. "You have met him?"

"Yes just now at Miller's store with Rilla and Walter. He announced to everyone that you are his betrothed," she quickly answered.

"Walter knows?" She asked, somewhat relieved that he now knew.

"Oh yes. Walter and half of Glen St. Mary know about it!"

"Oh," was all that Una said in reply.

Faith however, needed to know more. "Are you in love with this man, Una? I only had a brief encounter with him, but I don't see how."

Una's demeanor changed. This wasn't a conversation that she desired to have. "That is irrelevant, Faith. I am not you. I haven't had the luxury of marrying my childhood sweetheart. I have come to learn over the past years that my future is in my hands, and I can make of it what ever I **choose**. I do not **choose** live on the charity of my family any longer. I **choose** to have a home of my own. I **choose** to try and make the most of this life."

Faith couldn't hear any more about Una's choices without mentioning one of the past. "You could have **chosen Shirley**! Why would you throw away his proposal and accept one from **that man**!"

Una only shook her head. "No. I couldn't have married Shirley. He is happy now. He did not deserve to enter into a loveless marriage. I care too much for him to have put him through that."

Faith calmed down a bit, walked to her sister, and took her hand, looking into her eyes, "And you do deserve that?"

Una felt herself wavering, remember the night before, but also remembered her own promises. "I have made my promises. There is very little that can induce me to go back on them. Samson is a just and truthful man. I wouldn't marry anyone who isn't."

"I see that I can't talk you out of this. I will support whatever your decisions are. I only hope that you do not jump into anything. Engagements can and have been broken. Possibly, he will grow on me. Whatever, we must deal with it soon. I feel he will find his way here quickly. I think that you must quickly explain the situation to the family," Faith advised.

"I feel that you are right," Una agreed somewhat wistfully.


	17. The Resolution

His eyes were steely gray oracles, staring out into the vast blueness of the ocean, trying to think of nothing at all. However, he could do nothing but think of her. Over the past weeks, he had begun to fall for his first real love once more, and felt that she felt the same. He had shared a great amount of passion and love with his lost wife, but the kiss he had shared with **her** the previous night contained absolute electricity. He had never felt so much for one person before and now he was experiencing a hurt that he had never before felt.

However, he wasn't about to allow himself to wilt under duress. He could not do that. He was needed completely by his children, and no one would take his attention from them. He knew what happened to children who were neglected. **She** had once been neglected.

She had a life beyond him, and that life was asking for her now. She wasn't his property. There were no promises made between them. He himself had fallen in love and suffered guilt about **her**. Possibly, she was going through much the same thing.

Then and there, he decided to stand resolute. **This** wasn't going to get him down. He was stronger than the pain. He had conquered fear and pain long before. He would continue his life, and stand aside for her to live hers. He would go and take care of his business. Then he would return home and be the best father, son, brother, uncle, and friend that he could be. That was all that he made himself believe that he now needed to be.


	18. Telling Them

"I believe that we have some explaining to do downstairs, and the sooner, the better."

"What?" Una asked. "Oh yes. You are right," she answered Faith. However, she had one request. "Please leave me alone a moment while I compose myself. I shall be down shortly."

Faith looked hard at her sister, not sure what she should do, then relented. "Just a moment, Una; time is precious right now. I will wait for you at the top of the stairs."

Una tried to smile a weak smile, but could only force a pained grimace. "Thank you. I'll not be long."

Faith nodded her head and left the room. Una turned to look out the window. She caught a glimpse of a robin flying happily about, singing a heart-felt song of freedom, and meet with a friend, perhaps its mate. Together the two robins flew off into the horizon. Seeing the happy birds together reminded her of a pet parakeet that Rosemary and Faith had given her long ago. Oh how she had loved that bird so much. It was a shy and timid bird that would only sing for her. It spent many days listening to the birds outside, flying about as they pleased. It was too weak ever to fly outside the manse. It required coddling and nurturing, but even with all of the love that Una gave the poor bird, it eventually died. She longed for the freedom of the robins, but felt much like her poor parakeet.

She then thought again of the previous night. She thought of the promising conversation with Walter. And that kiss. That kiss was everything to her, yet she saw the pained look in Walter's eyes after. She knew he was still devoted to his wife, and she would never compare, couldn't compare because this woman, Katie, had been brave and extraordinary. Una felt the she herself merely existed, waiting for each day to end so that another may end shortly thereafter. If one merely existed, then where and with whom did it matter?

She met Faith of the top of the stairway, holding her hand as they walked down the stairs. By that time, the entire family was aware that something was amiss; though Rilla thought it wasn't her place to explain what had and was occurring. All eyes were on Faith and Una as they descended the stairs. Faith started to say something, but Una stopped her.

"No Faith, this is my announcement." She looked around at everyone's wondering eyes. "I am sure that you have noticed that there was a bit of commotion this morning. I suppose that I am the cause of such unrest. I am also sure that you have all wondered what suddenly brought me home, and what my plans are, because I do have plans."

Her father answered her statement. "We have wondered what has brought you home, though it has been the opposite of unwelcome."

"I believe that I owe all of you an explanation. You see, when I left, we all know I left for certain reasons, but I had also wanted to do something meaningful and important with my life since the armistice. I had been thinking this over anyway. Shirley's proposal just gave me the excuse I needed because I didn't want him to continue to have feelings that I never could reciprocate."

"We have all come to understand that over time, my dear," Mrs. Blythe interrupted.

"Yes, I have come to realize that since my return. However, there are a few facts that I cannot neglect to tell you. You see, before Shirley had ever proposed to me, I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never marry. There was not a living person with whom I felt that I could ever love in that way."

Rilla heard Una's phrase, "not a _living_ person" over and over in her head as Una continued.

"Upon that realization, I decided that I must do something with my life other than live at the manse forever. So I took that course in Household Science at Redmond. I very quickly found out that I was not suited for the atmosphere at Redmond. However, while I was there, I had started learning more about missionary work in India and China. I was being called to that. When I returned home, it seemed as if that was where I was expected to be. I really didn't know how to broach the subject of my going off to the far reaches. Especially since I couldn't stay the course at Redmond. You all know how I came to finally join that.

While in India I met an missionary named Samson Bell. He is a strong young man who took control of what was a rather chaotic situation. He became a friend of mine, telling who and whom I shouldn't associate with, for my own good. I daresay, he kept a naive thing like me out of a great deal of trouble.

When he received a position at St. John's Divinity, he asked me to come along with him... as his wife."

Upon Una's finishing that sentence, every adult in the room looked at her with awe. Then she finished the rest of her tale.

"I accepted his proposal. It was decided that I should come home immediately, and he would follow soon after. He was delayed a bit for reasons that are still unknown to me. Now though, it seems that he has come for me."

"He has come for you? How come this is the first I am hearing of this?" her father cried out.

"Y-yes Father, he ran into Rilla, Faith, and Walter at the general store. He is here, in the Glen, and looking for me. Faith sent him to the manse, knowing we were here, in order to find out what I knew of this. I am sorry that I have neglected in telling you of my engagement. I am rather shy about divulging such secrets. Samson told me that he would ask you for my hand, and I have to admit that it felt better coming from him, though I know now that was wrong."

Mr. Meredith scratched his forehead in though a while. "Well, Una. If he is at least asking for my permission to marry you, then I will have to meet this man. However, I will never give my consent to this **_arrangement_** (for he was family certain of what it really was) in haste. I must get to know this man."

"Thank you, Father," Una replied. She wasn't exactly sure just what she was thankful for, the fact that he might give his permission, or the fact that he might not.


	19. Where is Home?

It was decided that Mr. and Mrs. Meredith along with Una needed to take their leave of Ingleside quite shortly. Heartfelt hugs and goodbyes were given to the Reverend Jerry, Nan, and Cecilia as they **had** to return to Avonlea. Though Jerry, as Una's older brother, would have much rather stayed, met this Samson Bell fellow, and well, 'put the fear of God' into him. All three actually wanted to stay for different reasons, Jerry, for the aforementioned, Nan, wanted to stay and be of some assistance to the family if needed and to know more of what was transpiring, Cecilia because she loved to be in the company of her cousins and grandparents.

Walter returned, just in time to bid his sister, niece, and brother-in-law goodbye. He stood apart with Jerry, Jem, and Ken. Jerry shook each of his brother's hands goodbye and looked to the three of them for support. "Please keep me informed of all the goings-on here. I love my father greatly, but I worry that he may not look the situation blankly in the face. I know not of this Bell fellow, and I read updates of our missions weekly. Something in my gut tells me that this isn't right." He looked to Walter. "I don't believe that Una belongs with this... this **outsider**." He looked back to the other two men. "I trust the three of you to watch over things for me."

Walter looked to the ground and declined. "I am sorry Jerry, but I myself will be leaving Ingleside for a great length of time as business in the States requires my presence."

Jerry smiled with perhaps more understanding than anyone understood for no one saw him reading Fordyce in his father's study so late the night before with a full view of what was transpiring outside the window. "Yes Walter, take care of **_all_** the loose ends. Clear up **_all_** the unresolved business. Have a safe journey; just remember that Thanksgiving is being celebrated in Avonlea this year."

He walked off to gather his wife and daughter. Nan hugged Rilla goodbye last, whispering into her ear, "Write me soon. Call me even sooner," as she got into the car.

Rilla nodded her head as Ken came to her and protectively wrapped his arms around her.

The dust settled after they drove away, leaving a perplexed family standing around, staring at each other.

"When do you leave for the States?" Kenneth asked Walter, trying to change the subject from what they were wondering was happening down at the manse.

Walter was kicking around at some gravel on the driveway. He sighed and looked up, his grey eyes staring into nowhere in particular. "I need to be in Charlotteown by ten in the morning to catch a steamer to the mainland." He now looked about to everyone and felt a rather odd feeling of loneliness. There stood Ken with his arms protectively around Rilla. Jem and Faith were beside each other, Faith clinging on to Jem's sturdy hand. Then there were his parents, with his father's arms about his mother's waist, and his mother's head resting on his father's shoulder. He remembered what that was like; to love someone so completely that just to feel that person's touch can be the most comforting thing in the world. He missed that feeling. He missed his wife, her laugh, her smile, the feel of her hand running through his hair, the utter devotion that she had for him and their children. His children, he had to remember them. "If you all will excuse me, I need to spend some time with my children before I leave them. Mother do you know where they are?"

Anne wiped a small tear from her eye and nodded. "The boys all ran off to Rainbow Valley as soon as Cecilia told them her goodbyes. I imagine that they are still there and will be until we go and get them. Hope wandered off just a few minutes ago in that direction. I'll go get Tenny and Hope if you would like, Walter."

He understood, when all else seems to be getting too tense, escape to the wonders of Rainbow Valley and enjoy just being a child. "No, that's okay, Mother. I think that I would enjoy a trip down to Rainbow Valley myself."

He left them there with their own thoughts and troubles. He noticed Jem and Faith start walking in the direction of the manse. He thought only of his children. That was all that he resolved to think of. Nothing else that had happened mattered now.

He found Tenny up in the Tree Lovers with Walt and Gil, yelling and pretending to be pirates of the high seas. He hated to stop the play, but he needed to tell his children goodbye, and to just be in their presence for a little while.

"Tenny! Son, why don't you come down from there and take a walk with me?"

Tenny looked down to see his father. He loved his father a great deal, but wished to stay with his cousins. However, he noticed the serious look that couldn't be hidden away on his father's face. "Sure Dad. I'll be right down."

He made his way down the Tree Lover's branched much more recklessly than Walter would have liked, but when he looked into his son's sparkling eyes that at that moment reflected his mother's, he couldn't rebuke him.

"What'd you want me for, Dad?" Tenny asked.

They started walking along the valley, "I've got to take a trip tomorrow, and I wanted to spend some time with you and your sister before I have to leave."

"Where are you going, Dad?" the preccious boy asked.

Walter hesitated to tell Tenny where he was going. "I have some business to finish in Oklahoma."

"Back home?" the boy asked, still considering the place he spent his formative years as home.

"Do you still consider Oklahoma as home, Tenny? You can tell me the truth, I won't be mad."

Tenny thought for a minute before answering. "Ingleside is a good home, and I like it here a lot. Grandmother and Grandfather are wonderful. There's no one like Walt and Gil, they're the best friends a fellow could have. Cecilia sure is pretty and nice. My other cousins are pretty great too, even if they are little. My aunts and uncles are great. It's nice being part of a big family. The Island and Rainbow Valley in particular are wonderful," he stopped.

"But," his father interjected.

"But, Oklahoma and Dovedale are where we had Boomer and would go fishing at Grand Lake. It's where we would watch you play church baseball." He still wouldn't say what was really on his mind.

"It's where we lived with Mama," Walter stated.

Tenny kind of shrugged. "Yeah. She was there too."

Walter sat down on a mossy stone and pulled his little boy into his lap. "You miss your Mama, don't you?"

Tenny nodded his head. Walter continued to talk to his son. "You know that it is okay to talk about Mama and miss her. I miss her too."

Tenny looked up to his father in disbelief. "You miss her too?" He didn't believe that his tall, strong father had weaknesses.

Walter smiled. "I miss her every day. I miss her when I breathe, Tenny. Your mother was my wife. We spent almost every day for nine years together. She was my heart and soul. I miss her every time you and Hope reach a milestone, every time you smile. I will never stop missing her."

Father and son spent a little while sitting quietly together. Tenny then looked up to his father and asked, "Dad, do you think that someday I'll fall in love?"

"I certainly hope so, Son," he stood up and took Tenny's hand.

"Me too," Tenny agreed.

"Let's find your sister, Son." The two walked together along the valley, searching all the nooks and crannies where Hope loved to wander off and daydream. She was nowhere to be found. When all places where exhausted, Walter thought of the one place where he least wanted to be, and where Hope was most likely to go, considering her attachment to Una.


	20. Impertinence

It's been a long time, I know, but this isn't a part of the story that I enjoy to much, so it's hard for me to write it. However, everything is a means to what I know will be a spectacular end. Though I know that end is still a long way off. As always, please read and review. I love your comments!

* * *

Hope was hiding in the Old Methodist Graveyard, watching as Mr. Meredith, Mrs. Meredith, and Una were greeted by some strange-looking man waiting on the verandah of the manse. She thought that the man looked like he was dressed up to go to town, but still yet was very dirty looking, and an odd odor floated down to where she silently watched.

The man stood up to greet the Merediths. "Una I believe that you have kept me waiting long enough, please introduce me to your family," the man commanded.

Una somewhat stammered, forgetting how commanding Samson could be. "Yes, yes. Father, Rosemary, this is Reverend Samson Bell, a friend of mine from my time in India. Samson, this is my father, Reverend John Knox Meredith and my step-mother, Rosemary."

"Yes, that is what I assumed, Una. Reverend, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard a great deal about you from Una and in circles amongst the Presbytery," he held out his clammy hand.

Mr. Meredith reluctantly took his hand. "Yes well, I wish that I could say the same. I assume that you have had a long journey," he surmised by the man's appearance.

"Why don't we all go inside for some refreshment?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes dear, that sounds like a good idea," Mr. Meredith agreed, wanting to get to know this man better.

"That does sound like a good idea. However would you allow me a moment alone with Una first?" He asked.

Mr. Meredith looked to Una who could only nod her head in what appeared to be a mixture of submission and shame. "Yes, well we will be inside. Do not be too long, Mr. Bell."

Mr. and Mrs. Meredith walked into the manse, leaving Una alone with her intended, they thought.

Once her parents were safely inside, Una spoke up for the first time since the introduction, with the response that she assumed a woman should have for her husband-to-be. "It is good to finally see you, Samson. I was afraid that something had happened to you as I have had no word from you."

He straightened the lapel of his suit, saying with little respect, "Yes well, I have been very occupied in securing our home and traveling. I have little time for such a trivial thing as correspondence. You knew that I promised that I would come for you, just as I trust that you will honor yours Una."

She looked to the ground and murmured, "I have no intention of breaking the promise I made, Samson. I will be your wife."

"I intend to have an obedient and respectful wife, Una. I see no respect in making your intended await your return from trifling."

"Yes Samson, I know. I am sorry."

"That you are, Una. Don't forget that I am doing you a great service in giving you a home and position as my wife. I expect you to repay such services with your own."

"I haven't forgotten, Samson."

Just then Jem and Faith walked up. Samson looked displeased to have his conversation interrupted, but Una looked relieved to no longer be alone with him.

Samson looked to Faith and said, "Mrs. Blythe, it appears that the information you had given me was incorrect."

Faith looked at Samson with utter sincerity, but smiled inside when she told him, "I'm sorry that I gave you false information, Mr. Bell. However I wasn't aware that my parents and Una had left to send my brother's family off to Avonlea. It was an innocent mistake."

"Yes mistakes to occur from time to time. I personally never like to see them repeated." Samson looked Faith over rather slowly, taking in her figure and features. So slow in fact that Jem stepped in between them.

"I am Dr. James Blythe, Faith's husband and Una's brother-in-law. You can call me Jem."

"I prefer to call people by their Christian names, James. That is how we were baptized, and that is how we will be known in Heaven." He looked to Faith again and stated, "Your parents are inside. If you would please allow me to finish my conversation with my betrothed."

Neither Jem nor Faith knew exactly how to react to being sent away, but they didn't dispute the command either. Faith's initial regard of the man only deepened, and Jem's soon equaled his wife's. When the couple was alone again, Samson began his rebuke of Una once again when yet another pair of intruders came upon their conversation.

Walter didn't like the man. That was obvious. Yet, he didn't like the way Una was acting toward him as they walked up any more. It wasn't his place to say anything, though. She had to live her own life and make her own decisions. He only needed to find his daughter.

"Excuse me, Una?" he called out.

Una's blue eyes lit up upon hearing his voice call her name, and Samson saw it immediately. He looked to Walter and his son with great disgust. "And who are you? One of her brothers come to inspect me?"

Una pulled Samson's arm and pled with him to be kinder. "Please have patience, Samson. This is Walter Blythe, Jem's brother, and a very dear, old friend of mine."

He calmed down a bit, at least in appearance. "I think that I recall how your family is so intertwined with the Blythe family. Your brother Gerald is married to one also, right?"

"Yes, Nan is my sister," Walter stepped up to where they were standing.

Feeling very uncomfortable standing between Walter and the man that she had promised to spend her life with, Una asked, "Walter, Tenny, what can I do for the two of you?"

Walter couldn't stop staring at this shameful excuse for a man next to Una. He tore his gaze away, but couldn't look her in the eyes. "Have you seen Hope, Una? She isn't in Rainbow Valley, and I assumed that she would be looking for you."

"I-I haven't seen her, Walter. However, if I do see her I will let her know that you are looking for her."

Just then, Hope decided that it was time to appear, she didn't like what she had been seeing anyway. "I'm right here, Daddy. I was just waiting to play with Miss Una."

Una was stressed that Hope had seen all that had occurred between she and Samson. "Hope, how long have you been here?"

"Since before you came home, Una."

Samson was enraged that she had been watching them. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that little girls shouldn't spy on adults, little girl?"

This was something that Walter would not stand for; someone picking on his child. He pulled his daughter behind him and stated matter-of-factly, "My children are aware of what they should and should not do, Mr. Bell. If anyone is to scold them, it will be me." He took Tenny and Hope by the hands and started to walk away. "We will take our leave of you now. Una, good day."

The little family walked away, and left the two alone once again. "An impertinent child from what I can tell is an insolent family. When we have children, they will know to show proper respect and to speak only when spoken. They will _definitely_ know to mind their own business."

Una only slightly nodded and then headed inside to the safety of her family. Samson had no choice but to follow her. Anyway, he thought to himself, he had many years to mold her into the wife that he demanded.

* * *

I know it looks bleak, but things will slowly begin to brighten up, though maybe not in the way you want. Another character will be making a return soon. Actually, several characters will return soon, though one will make a lasting impression on Walter, Rilla, and basically everyone in some way. 


	21. Wishes

Walter basically pulled his children away from the manse, needing to get away before he said or did something that would only cause more trouble, and it appeared that Una had enough of that on her own. His mind reeled as he was overcome with anger, loss, and guilt. He was so caught up in trying to determine what it was that he was feeling, and basically, to push it away, that he didn't notice Hope trying to pull away from his grasp. Finally, she did get away from his firm hold.

"Daddy, I don't want to go home yet. I haven't got to talk to Una yet!" she pled.

Walter turned around to face his obstinate and stubborn daughter. "Hope, Miss Una seems to have a lot going on right now. I don't think that she has time to play today." He could see the obvious disappointment in his daughter's face.

He kneeled down and took Hope into his arms. "Besides, I have to leave tomorrow for a long business trip, and **_I_** would like to spend the evening with your brother and you."

"Where are you going, Daddy?" the little girl asked, her mind taken away from Una.

"He's going home to Oklahoma, and he's leaving us here," Tenny told his sister.

Hope looked to her father for verification. Walter nodded his head. "There is a great deal of grown-up business to take care of, and the two of you are starting school soon."

"You're not going miss our first day of school?" she asked, unable to believe that she wouldn't have a parent with her on such an important day.

"No, I'm afraid that I cannot be here. If there was any way that I could put this off, I would. Your Grandmother, Aunt Faith, and Aunt Rilla will make sure that everything will be okay for the two of you. You know that I hate to leave you. I would take you with me if school wasn't going to start before I return. I can't do without my Hope and Tenny for very long," Walter admitted to his children.

Hope thought about everything her father told her for a moment and guessed that everything would be fine. She didn't want to go back to Oklahoma anyway. It reminded her too much of something that she couldn't have. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am," Walter answered. "So, what do you two want to do this evening? Does a walk to the lighthouse seem fun?"

Both children's faces lit up and this idea. "Can I be a pirate, Daddy?" Tenny asked.

"Only if I can too," Walter told him.

"Can we collect sea-shells and make wishes to the man in the moon?" Hope asked.

"We can do anything we want."

They did do whatever they wanted, within reason. Tenny was a pirate searching for buried treasure. Hope collected sea-shells and danced in the surf. When they were tired, the three of them lay down and made wishes to the man in the moon.

"I wish for a dog like Boomer to sleep at the foot of my bed and play with," Tenny wished.

"I wish for Daddy to come home soon because I will miss him so very much," Hope wished.

"I wish for long, health, happy futures for my children, Walter wished.

They each had silent wishes that they didn't say aloud because they were more important than the others and might have made one of the others sad. Tenny wished also that his Daddy wouldn't be sad like he had been all day, but happy like he had been the day before. Hope wished for a mother with whom to share her secrets. Walter wished for a sign to help him straighten out his feelings about everything.

* * *

Hmm... Where should I go from here? Actually, I just needed to fix a typo in the last sentence that I noticed. I'm learning how to use the new version of Quikedit. Once again, things are soon to change, and though we may have to stay down in the valley a bit longer and possible visit it occasionally after, things will soon brighten up. It just will not be in the instant gratification that most are hoping for. What kind of write would I be if that was so? As said earlier, some old and familiar faces will be returning. One of these will play a significant role in many lives, especially Walter. This person will also be the one who will give small Anne Ford her nickname. 


	22. Midnight Memories

Hello all! I'm sorry it has been so long. Between the holidays, working, everyday life, my husband finishing college, and our moving, I haven't had the chance to write. Though I have had a break from the horrid block that has been torturing me. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, especially Ruby, whose writings inspire me so. As always, please review, I cannot wait to hear from you!

* * *

Una slept very little that night. Her heart and her head were fighting their own Armageddon. Her head, for some reason, kept telling her that the reasonable thing to do would be to marry Samson. In doing that, she would be afforded the security of her own home and an established position as the wife of a minister. Her heart told her other things, however. It kept remembering the walk home she shared with Walter the night before. It remembered the touch of his lips to hers. It remembered the warmth in his eyes and the tingling sensation that flowed throughout her body when he spoke her name. Her heart and her mind kept running those things over and over until she had decided to tell Samson that she could not marry him first thing the next morning.

Then, just as suddenly, as one resolution came to her, another memory forced its way beyond Una's subconscious. It was the memory of **two** nights before, the night **before** the kiss.

It had beeen a green evening marked with a fringe of dampness from a summer afternoon's rainstorm. She could still smell the rain and hear the thunder, rolling off into the sunset as she ambled along Rainbow Valley. She was feeling like some other person; possibly Faith or Nan, maybe even Rosemary, Rilla, or even Mrs. Blythe. She certainly didn't feel like herself. She almost felt like someone's **_mother_**.

For some reason that she didn't understand, but secretly cherished, Hope Blythe had taken a fancy to her. There wasn't a day when Hope didn't think of some reason to spend time with Una, whether she was showing her the picture she had drawn or **_letting_** Una bake cookies with her.

That particular morning, Hope had decided to show Una her favorite spot in all of Rainbow Valley. It was a nice little spot, to. Una had never noticed it in her Rainbow Valley years, but that made it even more special.

The spot so special was a small, circular hollow, no more than five feet around. Honeysuckle, ivy, and other shrubbery enclosed the little setting. A lush emerald moss blanketed the ground, and a worn old stone made the perfect place to rest one's head while daydreaming.

While there, Hope shared with Una the dreams her soul treasured about maybe someday being a brave doctor like her Grandfather and Uncle Jem. Hope's dreams startled Una a bit, because she never wanted anything more than to be someone's wife and mother.

So, in the greenish purple haze of twilight, when Una thought that everyone else she knew would be somewhere else, she winded her way down to Hope's Hollow relishing every moment she had spent with the little girl that day. Only, when she arrived to that sacred spot, she heard a familiar voice and understood the depth of kindred spirits.

The voice belonged to none other than Hope's father, from whom she must have unknowingly inherited her love of that hollow.

Una thought about making her presence known to Walter; however, something kept her from doing so. The young girl that still remained deep within the grown, hardened, conflicted woman couldn't resist listening to his private thoughts. In their younger days, she would have given anything to know what was on that magnificent mind. Now, she was given that opportunity and couldn't leave it be.

She quietly peered through the thick foliage surrounding the Hollow and saw Walter laying across the mossy spread, with his head propped on the smooth old boulder, looking into the clear summer sky, lost in another time and place. She could see the corner of his eyes, which were possessed by that same otherworldly gaze that overcame them long ago when he once spoke of The Piper.

"Oh how I wish you could see them. They've grown so much since you left," he spoke out staring off into the twilight sky. "Tenny still looks too much like me, but he walks with the pride and confidence of a Darcy. He's a little rambunctious; especially when he's in the company of Walt and Gil. However, there are often times when I can see the sturdy good sense of both our fathers. He still is crazy about baseball, but he also seems interested in all sports. I know that I was interested in them with you, but I didn't really care too much for them as a child, so he didn't get that from me.

As for Hope, our little Prairie Princess, she is very much her mother's child. She has your common sense and quick wit, but she also has your stubborn streak. Just like I told you before you went away, I finally know where she got her red hair. Thus far, she is the only red headed granddaughter of Anne Shirley Blythe. That automatically makes her a favorite of my father. Of course, that birthright also comes with an active imagination and temper to match. You already knew of those qualities though.

They may take after so many people, but there are times when either Hope or Tenny will look at me, and I can almost swear that I am looking at you," he sighed and then cried out to the sky, "Oh Katie, how I miss you, and wish you could be here. I don't deserve the children by myself. I made them with you, and you should get to raise them and watch them grow.

I cannot stop missing you Katie. I cannot stop loving you Katie. Just saying your name still makes me feel things I never imagined I could feel. I cannot stop thinking about you…."

Una needed to hear no more. She had learned enough about Walter to know that his heart was forever the property of his wife. From what she could tell, his wife deserved it. She quietly walked away in the pale darkness of the evening, leaving Walter alone with the love of his life.

The memory of overhearing those words that evening, "I cannot stop missing you Katie. I cannot stop loving you Katie. Just saying your name still makes me feel things I never imagined I could feel. I cannot stop thinking about you," overcame all other thoughts and feelings that were within her. Nothing else mattered. Una had finally made her decision.


	23. Melancholy Moments

It seemed to Walter that the rain had not ceased to fall since he returned to the United States. It was just as well though. It seemed to correspond directly with his mood. A curtain of melancholy had descended upon him since his discovery of Una's engagement to Samson Bell. Actually, it had been a definite part of his life for over a year. He knew that, and could no longer deny it.

He was feeling incredibly guilty. He had said and done things the previous days that should never have been said or done. He had imposed himself where he shouldn't have, on a woman that was already spoken for. He thought to himself how she must be in love with that man. She must see things that obviously aren't visible to a chance encounter. Upon better acquaintance, he **had** to be a remarkable man.

In his eyes, he also cheated on his wife. He had cheated on her, though he still loved her more than his own life. Even worse, he had confessed to her that he was having feelings for the other woman, only to find out that she too belonged to someone else. There had been no need for any of that; his confession and all the other. It was pointless.

He remembered the evening he confessed his growing feelings for Una, not to Rilla, but to Katie. Everything had started normally. He had gone to a secret place where he had loved to hide away and read as a child, and from there he began talking to Katie, as if she was there, just as he had done for months. This particular visit, he felt compelled to share with her something that had been growing in his heart.

"Hello Katie, my darling. It's me again, here to tell you everything. The children are coming along splendidly. Oh how I wish you could see them. They've grown so much since you left," he spoke out staring off into the twilight sky. "Tenny still looks too much like me, but he walks with the pride and confidence of a Darcy. He's a little rambunctious; especially when he's in the company of Walt and Gil. However, there are often times when I can see the sturdy good sense of both our fathers. He still is crazy about baseball, but he also seems interested in all sports. I know that I was interested in them with you, but I didn't really care too much for them as a child, so he didn't get that from me.

As for Hope, our little Prairie Princess, she is very much her mother's child. She has your common sense and quick wit, but she also has your stubborn streak. Just like I told you before you went away, I finally know where she got her red hair. Thus far, she is the only red headed granddaughter of Anne Shirley Blythe. That automatically makes her a favorite of my father. Of course, that birthright also comes with an active imagination and temper to match. You already knew of those qualities though.

They may take after so many people, but there are times when either Hope or Tenny will look at me, and I can almost swear that I am looking at you," he sighed and then cried out to the sky, "Oh Katie, how I miss you, and wish you could be here. I don't deserve the children by myself. I made them with you, and you should get to raise them and watch them grow.

I cannot stop missing you Katie. I cannot stop loving you Katie. Just saying your name still makes me feel things I never imagined I could feel. I cannot stop thinking about you.

Yet, I believe that I am falling in love again. Please don't be angry with me, though I know you cannot be. She can never take your place in my life or the children's'. Yet, the more I fight it, the more I can't stop thinking about her either. The children love her as well. She will do right by them. She lost her mother when she was young just as they did.

I don't know, Katie. Maybe I'm assuming things, but I think that she cares for me as well. She's different from the girl I knew before, but I love her all the more.

I only hope that someday I'll have the courage to act on these feelings. I know the time is not right just yet, maybe it will be tomorrow, maybe in a month or two, and maybe it will never come. I just didn't want anything to happen without letting you know first. I love you Katie."

He had said those words aloud, and now he regretted them with every fiber of his being. He wasn't meant to love more than once in his lifetime, and he had reconciled to that.


	24. A Soul Journey

Hello everyone! I know that it has been a long time. I am sorry. I have wanted to update for a long time, but haven't been able. My husband and I moved over the holidays, and that turned out to be a very harrowing adventure. I have had to put our new home in order, look for a new job, and get over various illnesses. I apologize for the wait. I'm sorry if the story seems to be veering away again. It will soon pick up. I just have to get over this spot. Also, I had to introduce characters that will figure prominently in stories yet to come as well as "Comfort and Joy." Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they mean the world for me, and yes, do inspire me to write more.

* * *

As he stepped off of the train onto the wet platform he shook his head. The distance of the journey from Prince Edward Island to Tulsa, Oklahoma had given him ample time to clear his head, gather his thoughts, and most importantly, straighten out his feelings. At least he thought that was what he was doing.

It was obvious that he had been developing very strong feelings for Una Meredith. He finally realized that he was on his way to falling in love with her until the accident happened. That accident changed everything. Whatever feelings that he had for Una before, certainly paled in comparison to everything that he shared with Katie.

He laughed, remembering how worried she remained throughout their time together that he was someone else's son, brother, sweetheart, or husband. He knew that he would never know what would have transpired had he not lost his memory when Katie found him. That wasn't how it happened, and wondering about all the things that might have been was pointless.

There was one thing that had never changed in Walter's heart throughout all phases of his life. That one thing was his deep and abiding belief in God and the plan the He created. This belief is what kept him from dwelling too much on the what-if's. Obviously, God had an interesting plan for his life. He **had** to believe **that**. Or else, life could possibly be just one cruel joke.

He stepped onto the wet platform at the train station, and looked about. He had to admit to himself that he felt just as at home there as he had when he returned to the Island. He especially felt at home when he noticed the somewhat short, rather pudgy man in the brown fedora and trench coat smiling beneath an umbrella. Suddenly that melancholy drifted away into some far off place.

"Johnny my boy, how are you doing? It's great to see you again!" the man held extended his hand to Walter.

"I'm doing well, Gideon. How are you, Ginny, and the kids?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess. This bum leg of mine bothers me in this sopping weather, but other than that, I can't really complain. Ginny's fine. She's been knitting away at sweaters for your two younguns since she heard that you were coming back. She's been terribly worried about their being cold up there in Canada."

Walter laughed. It felt good to laugh with Gideon again. "I think that's wonderful, Gideon. However, I'll have to let Ginny know that not only I, but the entire Blythe / Meredith / Ford clan have made sure that Tenny and Hope are wanting for nothing."

A little bit of the gleam in Gideon's hazel eyes went away. "I almost forgot that you're not Johnny Darcy anymore. I-I'm sorry about that Walter. It's hard to change almost ten years of habit."

Walter put his hand on his friend's back and told him, "That's perfectly fine, Gideon. I'm in a bit better spirits than when I left. Being home has healed some of the wounds. I'm just as much Johnny as I am Walter. Truth be told, I've spent more of my adult life as Johnny."

The man relaxed openly. "That's nice to know. Not the circumstances or anything, but I would hate to think that I've completely lost the best friend that I've ever had to a bump on the head."

Walter looked at Gideon earnestly and honestly, "You could never lose me as your friend, Gideon. We've been through too much together, you, Ginny, Katie, and I. I can't forget that. It would be almost like forgetting Katie and our life together, and I refuse to do that. I have neglected our friendship, Gideon, and I apologize. I should never have shut you out of my life."

Gideon, with his sweet temperament couldn't deny the man he had called "friend" for so long, "There's no need to apologize, J-Walter. I can't begin to imagine how I would react if I was in your shoes."

"Why don't we get out of this rain, Gideon? I'm horribly tired and would love to see Ginny and the kids."

The two men walked away from the train station together, and Walter couldn't help but feel nostalgic, thinking of the first time he arrived at that train station, with Katie on his arm. The things of this world had seemed so uncertain all around them. Yet he knew that as long as he was with Katie, everything would be just fine.

The rain had finally ceased, and Walter, along with Gideon, Ginny, and their children, Jacob, Maddie, Lucy, and Nicholas, spent the evening after dinner enjoying the cool, late summer evening sitting out on the front porch of the Kelley's home.

Walter leaned back in the wooden rocking chair and sighed, listening to the crickets and locusts chirping about, singing their summer song. They weren't the only ones singing. The children were well into a rendition of "My Country Tis of Thee" off on the far end of the porch. Listening to the sweet, young voices of the McGowan children made him miss his own two children so far away. He tried not to think about that, though. It was far too late to call long-distance to PEI. He would have to wait to hear the angelic voices of Hope and Tenny.

"Did I hear you say that Tenny and Hope are starting school, J-Walter?" Ginny asked.

Walter returned from his reverie, "Yes. They start tomorrow actually, at the Glen St. Mary School."

"Is that a very large school?" Ginny asked.

That thought, of the Gen school being large, made Walter chuckle. "No. It isn't large. It's only a one-room school house."

"Hmm," though Gideon out loud, "I reckon that their education won't be too different from the one that they would have had here."

Walter shook his head. "No, not for the time being anyway. The provincial government is working on consolidating all of the rural schools in P.E.I.'

"Are you in favor of that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no. Some children will have a greater distance to travel in order to get to school. My family and I never lost anything by attending a small school, but then my parents are both highly educated people, and we always learned more from them than any other place. My parents both taught in small schools before attending the university. Two of my sisters and I did as well. It was an experience I will never forget. Yet, now, the children can attend public high school and not have to go away to preparatory school at Queen's in Charlottetown for a secondary education unless they want to."

Gideon stroked the pipe he was smoking in reflection. "That would be a nice change. It is difficult to get an education beyond the eighth grade here unless you live close enough to a city with a high school. Of course, we don't know what our children will do for a higher education, if they get one at all."

This was news to Walter, who always assumed that the McGowans would attend Oakwood Academy in Tulsa as Katie, Gideon, Ginny, and Albert had. "They aren't attending school in Tulsa when the time comes?"

Gideon and Ginny looked to each other, searching for support. Gideon shook his head. "I didn't want to tell you, Walter. You've had enough to worry with, but I don't see how we will afford to send the children off to school, given present circumstances. Even at what I was making, it would have taken a great deal of saving up for four children..."

"Gideon, why aren't you making the same income?" Walter asked, afraid that he knew the answer.

"Times are tough, Walter. Sure things look like they're booming in general, but there will always be those of us who don't seem to reap those rewards. My automobile lot just couldn't compete with the larger ones in Tulsa that cater to the oil-rich and the bootleggers and flappers."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gideon. I know how much that you've put into that business. At least you still have the farm."

Gideon and Ginny looked to each other, not sure if they wanted to bother Walter with their troubles, he had had enough of his own. He could see their painfully obvious trepidation.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" he asked.

"I mortgaged the farm in order to expand the car lot and compete. For the first time in my life I gambled, and of course, I lost," Gideon admitted, a broken man.

"You're losing the farm?" Walter asked.

"We've lost the farm. It was official this morning."

"What are you going to do?" Walter asked.

Gideon grasped for his wife's hand, "We've thought long and hard about this. We're going to start fresh some place new. We're moving to California the first of the month."

Walter shook his head in disbelief. "I just wish you would have let me know. I could've helped you. I'll help you now, if you'll let me."

Gideon shook his head, "No. I cannot allow you to give us charity," he declined.

"It's not charity when it's friends, Gideon. We've been through too much together," Walter insisted.

"No. I could never look at you the same, having such a debt hanging over my head. We're going to go to California. I can get factory work there."

"Factory work? I can't imagine you not tilling the fields and raising cattle."

"Sometimes we do what we have to in order to support our families. You of all people know that."

There was no arguing with Gideon, there never was. Walter resigned to the fact and politely decided to call it an evening.

He tried to sleep, but his mind was still stuck on his friends and their dilemma. He stayed awake all night thinking about it until an idea struck. He was going to help his friends some way, even if they didn't want his money.

Walter awoke with a sense of purpose. He had a few things to do that day. First, he had to call Ingleside, check in on his children, and discuss business with his father. Second, he had to meet with his attorney and settle the business matter. Lastly, he had to make that one journey he somewhat dreaded making down the road, just a quarter of a mile.

He found Ginny in the kitchen, frying bacon and humming a sweet tune. Gideon was already outside, working on the farm, and the children weren't awake yet.

"Ginny, do you mind if I use your phone to call Ingleside? I need to see how the children are doing," he asked.

Ginny looked up to him and smiled. "Of course you may use the phone. In fact, I've got to wake up the children, so you may have the room to yourself."

He smiled with thanks and called Ingleside, and where his father answered the phone. The children were well, but in school. He mentioned he would call before they went to bed that night. Then, Walter and Gilbert discussed business. It was a rather short affair, really, and they could finalize it with the call that night. He was off the phone before Ginny and the children came for breakfast. He shared a pleasant breakfast with the McGowan family, and took his old car that Gideon had been keeping into Tulsa, not knowing what was awaiting him there.

* * *

Do not worry. We will be back in Glen St. Mary soon. I just like to keep you guys in suspense!  



	25. Your Best Interests

The city of Tulsa was growing at a rapid amount. In the short time since Walter had been away, the entire face of the city aged and changed. It getting very close to being a bustling metropolis, and he almost had a difficult time finding Robert Hamilton's Law Office.

He felt sticky all over, and somewhat dirty. He attributed it to the humidity and low-lying clouds in the western horizon, and not to the feeling that washed over him every time he dealt with business on a grand level. He hoped that it wouldn't storm while he was in Oklahoma. He had had enough of that kind of weather long ago.

The Law Office's of Hamilton, Hamilton, and Walker had grown into an opulent establishment, a far cry from the frontier law Charles Hamilton had practiced before statehood. Ornate furnishings and luxurious artwork greeted visitors, letting them know that this was both a successful and expensive firm. A sick, dirty feeling continued to grow in Walter as he waited outside of Robert Hamilton's office.

The secretary typed feverishly at something, Walter knew not what, nor did he really care. Only, the sound added greatly to his tension. Finally, the massive mahogany door opened, with Mr. Hamilton waiting to greet Walter.

He extended his hand to Walter, "Walter, it is good to see you, please step into my office."

Walter tried to hide his tension with a smile and a laugh, "It is good to see you as well, Robert. Tell me, what urgent business needs my attention in person?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"You never did like the business world, did you Walter?" Robert asked, sitting behind his desk.

Walter sat in a guest's chair. "No. That's obvious, or Katie and I would never have sold Darcy Oil to Dexter Burton."

"Don't worry, Walter. I'm not judging you. I don't really blame you, either. That decision was a wise one too. It allowed you freedom and time to spend with your family. However, you still have a few holdings under our care. I have received an immense offer to sell one. Though this one requires you to be present to sign everything over according to George Darcy's will."

It had been many years since Walter had thought about George Darcy's will. "Which property is it, Robert? I will be more than glad to relinquish my hold on most of them. They meant very little to Katie, and as we have said, I am no business, really."

"The property in question is Dovedale in its entirety. A businessman thinks that it is the most beautiful piece of land in Eastern Oklahoma and would like to build a home there."

The very thought of selling Dovedale turned the sickness Walter felt into anger. "You've dragged me all the way here to gain my consent to sell Dovedale? You know the answer, Robert. No! Sell everything there is, just save Dovedale. That is the only property that matters! For God's Sake, my wife, her parents, and her brother are buried there. That is my children's inheritance. Their grandparents worked hard on that land. No. You could have saved yourself the trouble and me a trip, Robert."

Hamilton wasn't surprised by this, he was prepared, "Let's be reasonable here, Walter. You don't want to live there anymore. You have another life in Canada. Why keep it? You can keep the burial site, if that is what's bothering you."

An idea formed in Walter's head. Robert Hamilton was always much more of a yes-man than he was being today. It occurred to Walter that possibly Mr. Hamilton wasn't looking after his best interests, but someone else's.

"Who is it, Robert? Why are you trying so hard to get me to sell?"

Hamilton fiddled with a pen he was holding. He liked Walter, he always had, unlike some people. "Does it really matter, Walter? What are you holding onto there? We can keep this arrangement of upkeep, except you'll have to hire some new people to look after the place when Gideon's family moves away. The opportunity arose, and with them leaving the state, and we've had very little word from you in over a year. I was just looking into your best interests."

Walter let his guard down. "I'm sorry, Rob. It's still such a touchy subject with me. It has been good to go home, but this place here," he said, knocking on the desk, "this is still very much a part of me as well."

As a friend, Robert asked, "Have you been out there yet?"

Walter looked down to his feet, "No. I haven't been there yet."

"Would you like a friend?" Robert asked sincerely.

"No," Walter answered. "Thank you, but I think that it is time I faced my ghosts on my own."


	26. Ghosts of Yesterday

The air remained hot and sticky even after Walter had finished his business with Robert. Of course, while he was there, other things needed his attention, so it was late afternoon when Walter finally drove down the winding road to Dovedale.

There had been little rain that summer. That fact was painfully obvious the closer he got to the river and to where Dovedale sat, situated overlooking the river atop a high, wooded hillside. The fragrance of the cedar and the pine trees welcomed him, and he could almost imagine Tenny and Hope playing the front yard; Tenny pushing Hope in the swing that was tied to a limb of an old oak tree. He could hear their sweet laughter in his ears, and he could see **her** sitting on the porch that wrapped all around the house in her mother's wicker rocker, smiling down at her beloved angels.

His heart ached as a leaf falling from a thirsty tree fell on his head, waking him to his heartbreaking reality. The children were in another country, growing up without a mother. Their mother was far beyond anyone's reach.

It was almost too much for him, too much pain to have to bear. Yet he continued on into the house with its soft, wooden floors. Though the furniture was covered, things remained as he had left them, or rather, as **she** had left them.

The big fireplace still housed a plethora of pictures. Walter walked along it slowly, taking each in on its own. There was a picture of young Katie and Albert; playing out on that very swing, he imagined Tenny and Hope. There was one of Albert in his British Army uniform. In the middle sat a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy on their fifteenth wedding anniversary when they renewed their vows. To its left was a picture of a young man with dreamy eyes and silky black hair, all dressed up next to a golden angel clad in white. It was **_his_** wedding picture. Of course, Katie looked everything a bride should look, but to Walter, she was so much more. On the far left, there was a picture of a very happy, very healthy and young family of four.

Walter grabbed that picture and fell onto the sofa, never taking his eyes off the picture. Things were so wonderful then. Things were so simple. There were no conflicting feelings, no confusion from someone else, just a pair of eyes that sometimes appeared when Walter would look into the moonlight or at a tea rose.

Walter's own eyes were now clouded over, and tears began to rain down on the picture of the happy family. He put the picture back in its place, and walked upstairs.

One, two, three, four steps, and squeeeeek. **That** hadn't changed, causing Walter's tears to turn to laughter. He walked into the first bedroom. Wooden aeroplanes tethered across the ceiling. Sailboats were anchored here and there. A little ball, bat, and glove waited in the corner for a little boy.

He went into the second room. Babies were sitting to tea. Pictures of flowers decorated the walls. Teddy Bears still reigned supreme on the bed. He walked over to the window seat, and he noticed a picture book waiting for its owner, still open to the last page read.

He took a deep breath, knowing that the room he needed and yet dreaded to visit the most was next. He left the sunny, little room frilled in pink slowly, contemplating each step carefully. He walked to the door and stood there, almost scared to see what was behind. Then he did it. Very gradually, he turned the glass knob until the latch released.

When he had entered the house, he noticed a slight musty scent due to a lack of traffic. When entered this room though, there was a different scent; the smell of lavender still lingered after all that time. The moment the scent touched him with her soft fingers, Walter almost fell onto the floor, weeping. Yet he remained strong, knowing that more than just a scent was waiting for him.

He walked to the dresser and fingered a jewelry box, some more snap shots, and an old, brown, leather Bible. Her closet was right in front of him, and though it would hurt to look in there, he knew that it would hurt even more to not.

He opened the door to the closet, and the scent of lavender increased. **All** of her clothes save a couple outfits were there. He ran his hands along the sleeves, remembering how they had felt on **her**. He then walked to the bed and placed his hand on the pillow where **her** head used to lay.

He laid down where he used to sleep, and held her pillow close. He closed his eyes and allowed the memories to take control.

"_Johnny! Come quick! I think that Tenny is about to try and take his first steps!" Her voice called into the bedroom where he had been changing out of his work clothes._

_He quickly ran into the living room where Katie was sitting in the floor where Tenny was standing up, holding onto the sofa. He was smiling, gray eyes sparking like polished platinum, and edging his way into his Mama's waiting arms. _

_Tenny looked to his Daddy and almost decided to go to him instead, but Katie was determined to be the first person to whom he ran. "Come on, Tenny. Come to Mama. That's a good boy. Come on," she cheered as he gradually toddled his way to her._

_As he walked to his mother, Tenny's steps became more and more wobbly, yet he made it all the way to her arms before collapsing into their loving safety. He let out yells and gurgles of joy as she smothered him with kisses, letting him know how proud she was. Hope was watching this show of adoration between mother and son, and furrowed her brow immensely. Even at only ten months of age, Hope didn't like to be outdone by her twin brother. She was ten minutes older anyway._

_Her father couldn't help but take notice at his daughter's obvious jealousy over her brother getting so much attention. He walked over to his little fiery tot and scooped her up into his sturdy arms._

"_What can be so bad that Daddy's little Prairie Princess has to make such an awful face?" he asked, kissing her downy soft forehead._

_A daddy's love can always soothe the troubles soul, and Hope decided at that moment to reward her father with a milestone of her own. "Daa-ddy," the baby sweet voice said aloud._

"_Did you hear that, Katie-girl? She said, **Daddy**! That was her **first word**, and it was **Daddy**!" he exclaimed, holding the girl close to him._

_The baby girl knew she was being praised, so she repeated herself, over and over again, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"_

_Then Tenny decided to join in on the fun. "Daaa-diieee!" he cried out._

_Katie picked him up, staring into his eyes as he chanted along with his sister, "Oh, no, not you too! One of you needs to say Mama. Can you say Mama, Tenny?" she asked the boy, and he had the sheer orneriness to shake his head, "no" and smile._

"_Well, I never!" the exasperated mother declared in defeat. Her husband could only laugh from the utter joy of the moment._

Walter opened his eyes and studied the empty bedroom, releasing a disappointed sigh before closing them once again to escape reality.

_He slowly stepped into the dining room, now empty of all the yuletide joy, and silently watched her as she stared out of the bay window into the river and the world of dreams. She was the picture of grace and beauty, he long, golden hair tied back in a festive red ribbon that matched her lovely dress. She had her forehead pressed against the icy pane, concealing her visage from all eyes. She was alone now, with all of her heart's weighty feelings._

_He walked alongside her, listening to faint sniffles. He raised his arm to the window, leaning his head on it, and slowly, gradually, reached for her hand. There they stood, silently holding hands, each lost in the deep of their souls._

_Finally, he said what was on his mind, "Please do not cry, Katie. I cannot bear to see you so. It breaks my heart. You are my **everything**. I should have nothing, no home, no name, no family, no one special to hold my heart. Yet you have given me all of that and so much more. There would be no life without you. I couldn't go on without you by my side."_

"_Oh Johnny. It isn't that I'm sad, you see. Yes, I miss Bertie greatly. It is hard to imagine that today is Christmas, and he is not here singing gaily and laughing with Father as they play chess along the fire. Yet it is Christmas, and he is sleeping somewhere cold in France. I suppose I should be sadder than I am, yet I cannot be. He gave his life for a cause in which he greatly believed. I believe that because of that, we must do as that poem you found says and "keep faith," and that it what I intend to do."_

"_So why are there tears in your eyes?" he asked wiping them from her cheek with his sweet, soft thumb._

"_There are tears in my eyes," she couldn't continue for the tears grew heavier and were accompanied by mammoth sobs. "I have tears because I **am** so **happy**!" she declared, hugging him close to her. "**You** have made me so **happy**. **I** couldn't have gone on if not for your attention and care."_

"_I do care, Katie, ever so much."_

"_I know," she answered quietly. "I do too. I love you Johnny. I love you like I've never loved another."_

"_Katie, I love you too. I have permission from your father. I have a question to ask of you," he stated, slowly, shakily bowing down on one knee._

"_Do you?" she implored, her green eyes brimming with love and hope._

_He nodded and pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket. "Katie, I have no name to give you. I have no money of my own. All I have is my heart and every once of love that it produces. Would you please due me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Her joyful sobs grew bigger as she managed to choke out, "I will."_

_He placed the token of their love on her finger and softly, lovingly quelled her sobs with his lips._

Walter could no longer stand to relive these moments. The pain was getting to be too much. He walked outside, into the yard, and kept on walking along the vast property. The grass with brittle and brown from a summer of drought. He imagined that it would be **_there_** too. He stopped along the way, and picked a few wild roses that he knew weren't really wild at all.

The sound of the diminished river, crashing against the rocks told him he was almost there, and his heart grew very heavy. He was very amazed by what he saw when he got there.

The little white picket fence was washed, whiter than snow. The grass inside was lush and green as any in the Ingleside yards. Flowers adorned all four graves that rested underneath the grand magnolia tree.

He took off the gray fedora he was wearing and opened the little gate that he had fashioned so many years before and slowly walked around the little burial ground. He placed a few flowers on Abigail, George, and Albert's graves before stopping at Katie's. He knelt down beside it, wiped what little dust that covered the headstone away, and placed the remaining flowers there.

He stayed there a while, rubbing the cold, smooth granite with his palm, not noticing the shift of the wind, the roar of nearby thunder, or the dampness of the newly falling rain. He looked about at the beauty of the land, and was thankful he didn't sell an inch of it.

"Things look kind of dry this year, Katie, but magnificent still the same. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've been here. I know they aren't excuses, but I feel that you're always with me, and it is just so difficult to come here and face the fact that you aren't." He started to sob, matching the sky, tear for tear.

"Oh Katie. You're too wonderful to let go. I cannot seem to do it. I know that I need to, but I want you here with me. I want to take you to Ingleside. I want to hear your laugh alongside my mother and sisters'. I want you to see our children grow up. I want so much, yet my wishes are like dust in the wind.

I feel that I have been unfaithful to you. I have had feelings for another. I have been punished for that though. She belongs to another, and I must sit alongside and watch it happen, keeping warm only by my memories of what it is to love and be in love. Rest assured, she is the woman with the haunting blue eyes, and I don't think that I left her heart too broken. She seems to have mended well if it did break at all.

Maybe someday, there will be another. I do not know. I was quite spoiled by you. Katie, help me to move on. I know our children need a mother's love, yet I haven't found anyone who could begin to fill your shoes. They do have plenty of love and support. That is not a worry, at least. I just know… I remember that children still need a mother."

He stopped a moment and as the thunder and lightning grew more intense, asked a question not to Katie, but to someone more powerful. "Why? Why am I being punished so? Help me to find my way again! Please heal your servant. Forgive me my sins. Help me to stop living in yesterdays and might-have-been's and jump into tomorrow!"

A bolt of lightning struck, and astrong, firm hand grabbed Walter's burdened shoulder. "Come now, my friend. It is time to go home."

* * *

What is going to happen now? To which **_"home" _**is Walter going? Is the end of his tortured exhistence? Am I incredibly cruel? Well, yes I am, but you must wait and see. Please read and review. I love all input. 


	27. Akin to Job

"How did you now where to find me?" Walter asked as they drove away from Dovedale.

"I was out tending the cattle in the north end of the pasture and saw the car drive by. I had the feeling that you might need a friend. So, I followed you here and stayed out of your way until you needed me," Gideon answered as he drove.

"I can't thank you enough."

Gideon continued to drive and never looked to Walter, "I don't expect you to. That's why God gave us friends, to look out for one another."

"There is a friend that sticketh closer than a brother," smiled Walter, quoting from The Good Book.

"Tell me, why do you think God is punishing you?" Gideon asked, some of his late father's evangelical insight coming through.

"I'm not really sure, but I feel that He must be. I tell you Gideon, I feel like Job," Walter confessed.

Gideon knew that Walter needed to talk with someone about everything, so he continued to probe, "Why is that?"

Walter stared at Gideon incredulously, "Isn't it obvious? I've have the kind of life you only read about in novels. I was injured in the war, my family was told I was dead, and I had amnesia. I fell in love with my nurse, married her, and began a new life, only to learn my true identity as a result of the same accident that ultimately led to my wife's death."

Gideon started to say something but didn't because Walter was nowhere near finished. "Then I took my children home with me, and things began to look brighter when a ghost from my past returned."

It was only a short drive to the McGowan ranch from Dovedale and Gideon knew that Walter wouldn't be finished talking before they got there. He pulled to the side of the road and looked to his friend. "What do you mean a ghost from you past? I heard some of what you were saying at the grave, but I tried not to listen."

Walter sighed, glad to purge his heart of what he was going through, "There's this girl, no make it, woman that I had once been very close to," he paused.

"Go on,"

"We were only good friends when I left for the war. However, as you know, living in the trenches can make a man reevaluate everything in his life and what matters the most. Every letter I got from home always was filled with all of the positive aspects of life. That was good in some ways. It reminded me of what I was fighting for. Her's were different though. Sure they contained positive points to make me feel good, but they were also human. She would give me a light into the darkness that everyone at home was trapped in. She let me know that I wasn't the only one with a difficult task. It's easy to forget how hard things are at home when you're surrounded with death and destruction on a daily basis. Slowly, I think that I was beginning t fall in love with her.

The night before Courcelette, she was very much with me, especially her eyes."

"The eyes that you told me about long ago?" Gideon asked, remembering a conversation shared long before.

"The very ones," Walter answered with a timid smile.

"When I arrived at home, she was gone, and I thought no more of her than I did before Katie died. It wasn't difficult not to think of her, no one spoke of her because she ran away to join foreign missions."

"Foreign Missions?" Gideon asked, thinking there couldn't be much more of a difficult life to live.

"Yes, in India. However, she came home suddenly. Hope actually met her and fell in love with her in her own way. She worships the woman for some reason. Strike that, I know why. Anyway, she came home again and was there for months never telling us much about anything, just keeping to her quiet self. My heart began to have feelings again. Though this time they've been greatly conflicted by the feelings I still and always will hold for Katie. I had just started to allow myself to feel for her, when out of the blue, a man showed up, claiming to be her fiancé."

"This woman's engaged?"

"It seems to be. As it turns out, this was only discovered the day before I had to leave to come here. I have no idea what happened, and I've been trying very hard not to care."

Gideon sighed, secretly thinking that he should have gone to college and studied that newfangled psychology Ginny was always reading about. "I can definitely see where you would think that you're being punished, but I don't believe that you are.

Walter, what you have to do is to stop looking at what you don't have and what was lost, and to start looking at what you do have. You have two beautiful, healthy children who adore you. You have from what I hear, a large family that is very grateful to have you back in their lives. You are not starving. You are not wearing rags. You haven't lost your home," he added, thinking of his own troubles.

A wave of guilt washed over Walter. "I-I'm sorry Gideon. I've got to stop wallowing in my own self pity. I don't know how anyone has stood to be around me. My life isn't as terrible as it could be. I could still be that nameless soldier, lost knowing no one and nothing in Europe. Gideon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I do appreciate everything you've done for me. Now might I make you a proposition?"

Later that evening, Walter and Gideon were discussing the proposition to Ginny at the kitchen table, over their empty plates when Jacob, the oldest of Gideon and Ginny's children exploded into the house.

The little boy was bursting with excitement, "Daddy, Daddy! I think that Cinder is going to have her puppies!"

Walter was excited upon hearing this. "Cinder? Isn't that Boomer's pup?"

Ginny smiled and took his hand, leading him outside to where the dog was nesting in the barn. "She sure is. She's been a good dog, too. She's has the same nature as Boomer did."

"Who's the sire? Is he a great lab retriever like Boomer?"

Gideon laughed, "Well, actually, the sire is a dog down the road a bit. The owners are new to the area. The dog is a Chow Chow. The puppies aren't full blood."

"Maybe they'll still make good pets, though," Walter thought, optimistically.

"Maybe so, but they could have either a spotted or black tongue," Gideon told him.

Walter chuckled at such an odd notion. "That would be interesting."

Several hours later, eight healthy puppies were born. It was still too early to tell what they would look like, but two of them had the sleekest black fur that Walter had ever seen.

"Do you like the new puppies?" Walter asked Maddie, who was the same age as the twins.

The little girl nodded her head. "I only hope that we can take some when we have to move."

Walter looked to Gideon and Ginny and all three smiled. Maybe they would be able to keep some after all.


	28. Moving on

Walter stepped to the edge the ferry, breathing in the fresh sea-air, and allowing it to rejuvenate his soul. Indian Summer had descended upon Maritime Canada, and the glorious sunshine reflected the joy in Walter.

He had put behind him all the self-pity he had been holding onto, and looked at life for the blessing that it was. The love he held for Katie was still with him, but he refused to wallow in her loss any longer. Things were probably most definitely settled between Una and Samson Bell, and he accepted that. It was probably best that things were settled. He accepted that all things fell according to a specific plan, and **that** was best.

With Ginny's help, he even boxed up a lot of things from Dovedale. The children would probably be thrilled to have their toys again, and he knew that it was time to really begin moving on.

Moving on, that's what he was bound and determined to do. Just as the ferry sliced its way through the water, Walter intended to push his way past the negative aspects of his life.

The red soil of Prince Edward Island was slowing beginning to come into sight. Walter smiled and turned away from the edge of the ferry. His grey eyes glistened in the morning sunlight. He looked very much the way he had before the war. He had even shaved off the beard he had worn for the past three years.

"Walter Blythe! As I live and breathe, I can't believe it's really you!" he heard from the deck above.

Standing there, her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight and flowed majestically in the wind. She was every bit Diana, standing there beckoning to him.

He laughed with joy upon seeing his dear old friend. "**Persis Ford!** What are you doing in the part of the world?"


	29. Persis Ford, Aunt Extraordinaire

"So, you really are alive, aren't you" Persis asked as she and Walter sat down on a nearby bench.

Walter laughed. "Yes, I really am alive. Is it that difficult to believe?"

Persis shook her head, allowing the sun to flash into her sea-blue eyes. "Yes. No. I don't know. I've never had anything like this happen before. My parents and Ken and Rilla have told me about it. Nan and Di have certainly written to me about it, but I guess that I didn't really believe it until I saw you."

"Do I sense we have a Doubting Thomas?" Walter asked, teasingly as in days of yore.

Persis didn't go along with the teasing, though. She had more on her mind at that moment. "I suppose I may be considered that, but…" she stopped short.

"But what? Don't worry I've heard just about everything a man can," he assured her.

"After such a long time, I had become reconciled to the fact that I wouldn't see you again until the hereafter. It took quite a while for me to reconcile to it too, Walter. I have to say, I had always thought quite a bit about you."

Walter wasn't expecting such an admission. "Really? I had no idea."

Persis laughed. "Of course you didn't. You had all the girls' admiration, Walter, with your dreamy eyes and poetic soul."

"Hmm. I never knew. "

Persis pushed him on the shoulder, "Of course you didn't. That was part of what made you so appealing. "

"The erroneous announcement of my demise didn't shatter too many hearts, did it?" he asked half jokingly.

"I-I don't know, Walter. I know that it was a very difficult time for your family, but I don't think that I visited the Glen at all during the war."

"Of course not. You were busy with you Red Cross work in Toronto. It wasn't the carefree time of lengthy visits and vacations that we knew of children. That gilded age ended when Gavrilo Princip fired the first shot."

He wanted to change the subject. Heaven knew that he had spent enough time dwelling on the war and its aftermath. "You have managed to not tell me what you are up to yet."

Persis smiled, somewhat proud of herself, "I have, haven't I? Maybe that is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Persis," Walter persisted.

"Oh, okay. I am going to the Island for an extended vacation," she announced rather proudly.

"Are you now?" he asked. "It seems to me that most people tend to travel the globe for a vacation."

"Yes, well I do that on a regular basis. For me, a few months in the relative quiet of Glen St. Mary surrounded by family and friends sounds like the most pleasant thing in the world. Besides, it has been far too long since I have seen our niece and nephew. Why Little Anne was just an infant when I last saw her and Rilla was just getting Gilly out of diapers."

With a laugh, Walter said, "That has been a while, hasn't it? Little Anne is now four years old and follows Hope around life a little shadow."

"Hope?" Persis asked. "She is your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes. She and her brother are their father's pride and joy. They're the same age as Gilly, Walt, and Cecilia. All of whom have just recently begun school."

"**Really**? That makes me feel old, Walter. Here we have the children, whom yesterday, it **was** just yesterday, were mere dream-children in the girls' castles in the sky, starting school! I feel that I am missing out on something spectacular."

"It is a fantastic experience, Persis, having and raising children. It is miraculous to watch such little beings, pieces of yourself and everyone you've ever loved, coming together into their own interesting personalities. Do you ever plan to have a family, Persis? Or do you find your life's satisfaction in the pictures you take of the happenings of the world?"

She was quiet a moment, then answered, "Oh, I don't know. I live a pretty exciting life, though sometimes I think that I would trade it all to have what Rilla and Kenneth share and what you apparently have had."

"Do you wish to fall in love?" Walter asked quite curious.

"Who is to say that I haven't already?" she asked, her blue-blue eyes sparking with fire. "I do feel a little left out of things. That is why I intend to make Little Anne and if you'll permit, Hope, my special pets."

Now, to change the subject lest Walter ask more than she was willing to share, she exclaimed, "Little Anne! Doesn't it get very confusing at Ingleside with so many people named for others?"

"I guess to those who aren't in our circle, it is, but for us, it isn't. Jem's Walter is just Walt. Gilbert Ford is, Gilly. I guess the only names that really cause confusion are just **Little** Anne and **Little** John. They haven't seemed to have found a diminutive or nickname that fits them yet."

With a tone of purpose in her voice, Persis decided, "Then that sounds like a job for Persis Ford, Aunt-extraordinaire."

Both old friends busted out laughing, enjoying each other's company immensely. "Recent news is that another niece or nephew is soon to come," Persis prodded.

"Yes. Baby Ford is due around January, I believe," Walter answered.

"A few birds have managed to speculate that it may be twins. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Walter agreed. He couldn't help but agree because he loved his own two so. "It is possible. Rilla's slim frame has gotten quite round. They say she is far bigger than with either Gilly or Anne."

Persis wrinkled her brow in cantankerous thought. "I think I may have to extend my vacation until after the birth, then."

"Won't you feel a little crowded in the House of Dreams for that long a period?" Walter asked, actually wondering how Rilla would handle having company for so long and at such a precarious time.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" She laughed with the same baby-sweet laugh that graced her mother. "Mother and Father have bought the house on the hill that Rosemary Meredith and Ellen Douglas owned. I'm going to help make it ready for them before they arrive in October!"

"That is pleasant news. So they've decided to take another summer house here?" Walter asked.

"No. They've sold the house in Toronto and plan to retire there."

"Really? Aren't you sad that your childhood home has been sold?"

"Not really. We were always traveling for Father's books. We only really came **home** occasionally, and in the summer if we weren't abroad, we were in the House of Dreams. The longest period of time we spent in Toronto was during the war because travel was so unnecessary at the time anyway. The memories there aren't that wonderful. The best times **always** were spent on the Island. I actually think that we shall all be glad to see it go. Besides, my parents want to spend more time with the grandchildren that they **do** have. And Mother's health hasn't been the same since she had pneumonia last winter. The city air hasn't helped her, and Father would give anything to keep her healthy."

Walter laid his hand on hers. "I didn't know your mother's health was so fragile."

"Most people don't. I don't think Ken even really knows. Mother doesn't want to worry him. I'm sure that after just looking at her, Uncle Gil and Jem will know. Anyway, she doesn't like to talk about it. She believes that the Island air and being around her grandchildren will be all the medicine she needs."

"I pray that she is correct. She was one of the first people to make me feel welcome when I returned."

"She is correct. She always is about these things. Her faith has only increased since she found out the Dick Moore was really George Moore. She never doubted that Ken would come home safely from France, basically unhurt," she stopped short and murmured, "I only wish she had been so prophetic about others."

Walter had no idea just what Persis had meant by that last statement so he changed the subject this time. "It seems that we have a lot in common. I have had a part in the acquisition of Elder Clow's farm. I imagine we both have our work cut out for us as neither have been lived in for a while."

Persis started to ask Walter what his plans were. However, they realized that the ferry had docked and it was time to go.

"Would you like to share a seat on the train and finish our conversation, Miss Ford?" Walter asked extending his arm to the pretty young lady. Of course, the pretty young lady couldn't help but accept, and they looked like quite the handsome pair, walking down the platform together with the sun's soft rays shining down on them, and the cerulean waters, sparkling in the background.


	30. Who Goes There?

First and foremost, I unsuccessfully tried to edit the last chapter many, many times to no avail. Secondly, I had written out many thanks to all of my reviewers. Heaven know what happened to them. So, I'm sorry this isn't the tank you I wanted to give, but I want to at least acknowledge that I read every review, and that they mean a great deal to me. Thank you. Thirdly, I know that this is a terribly short chapter, but I felt that I left it at a good place, one of my well-known cliff-hangers. Please continue to read and review. I have come up with my long sought-after nickname for Little Anne. It will soon make it's debut, and it will be interesting. Now, I just need one for Little John. Any suggestions: )

* * *

The trees in Rainbow Valley were beginning to change their colors, and the fragrance of autumn lightly scented the breeze as Walter and Persis walked along. The soft sound of a child's voice greeted them singing, 

"Take me out to the ball game,  
Take me out with the crowd.  
Buy me some peanuts and cracker jack,  
I don't care if I never get back,  
Let me root, root, root for the home team,  
If they don't win it's a shame.  
For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out,  
At the old ball game."

"Who could **that** be?" Persis asked as the voice grew louder.

Walter was about to answer her question when the owner of the voice jumped to face them along the path.

"Hault! Who goes there?" The little boy asked, his blue eyes glistening in the sunlight that peaked its way through the trees.

"Answer or we shall have to throw you in the dungeon," a girl said from behind.

Walter motioned for Persis to go along with the children's game and held his hands up in the air. "We are but weary travelers trying to make our way to the Kingdom of Ingleside in order to pay homage to Queen Anne the first and King Gilbert. Tell me if you can, **who** is holding us up?

"It is I, John the Terrible, and my cousin, Anne of Four Winds. In order to pass through our territory, you must be humble and pay tribute," the boy demanded.

"We will graciously agree with you if your partner will come this way," Walter answered.

Anne walked alongside John and both children awaited their tribute. "We will pay your tribute, if you can tell me where Sir Tennyson is. I heard you singing his favorite song, and I'm sure he can't be far away."

The little boy shook his head no and held out his hand. Walter complied and gave both children a piece of hard candy. John fell out of character, which resulted in Anne doing the same. "Gee thanks, Uncle Walter. All of the big kids are on the verandah with Grandmother working on their primers."

"Yes. We were being rather loud, and Charity is asleep, so we had to come hear to play." She stopped and looked at the lady with her Uncle Walter. "Hello, I'm Anne Gertrude Ford. This isn't really John the Terrible. He's just plain old John Blythe."

"**Anne**!" The little boy protested.

"Well, it's true. You couldn't be terrible if you wanted to."

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. Actually, I've met you before, but it's been a long time," Persis told them as she got down to her knees where she could talk to the two children. "Actually Anne, I am your Aunt Persis, your daddy's little sister. I've been really anxious to see you especially, Anne.

Anne looked Persis over from head to toe, unsure if what she was saying was true. "You do look a lot like the pictures on the fireplace, but I don't know. Mummy says I mustn't talk to strangers. Uncle Walter, is she telling the truth?"

"She very much is, Anne. Would the two of you like to join us back to Ingleside? We both have more candy and gifts for everyone." The two children readily agreed, and walked behind the two adults to Ingleside.

As they left the umbrella of Rainbow Valley, the sun began to shine brighter on the heads. Hope, who was getting very tired of doing schoolwork, looked toward Rainbow Valley, wishing she were there instead. The Indian Summer sun was so bright in her little eyes that it was very hard for her to make out the people coming up the lane. She squinted her eyes a little harder and finally realized that the man walking toward Ingleside was her own dear father!

With joy she looked harder and couldn't believe who it was walking alongside him. She threw her primer down and slammed the door so loud on her way out that even Faith and Rilla who were inside came out to see what the commotion was about. Then they looked out to see where she was running and saw two adults and two children making their way into the garden. They also unmistakably heard Hope yell out, "**Mama**!"

* * *

Lastly to answer at least one review: I have many, many sequels planned. I also I all of "Comfort and Joy" planned out as well as a Nan story. I just want to finish this first. 


	31. Dashed Hope

Faith and Rilla looked to each other with no small amount of concern upon hearing Hope's outburst. Tenny looked up with a moment's joy before being sensible enough to know that Hope undoubtedly must have been mistaken. Anne sighed, knowing that the little girl was only setting herself up for a great heartbreak. Walter heard her and ran up to gather her in his arms, knowing she would soon need his embrace.

Hope tried to fight her way free of Walter's hold, but couldn't. As she attempted to squirm free, she caught a closer glimpse of the lady with Walter. No one **had **to tell her the truth. She realized right away that she had erred. Though this lady had the same color of hair, and walked with much the same air, she wasn't nor would she ever be Katie Darcy Blythe. Her eyes were definitely a different color and had a different sparkle about them. She was beautiful, but not in the same way that her own dear mother was.

"You're not my mama. I-I'm sorry," she apologized, her little baby heart filled with embarrassment and disappointment.

"I've missed you so much, Prairie Princess," Walter declared, kissing his cherub-faced daughter's head and trying to change the subject.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Hope admitted, the disappointment extremely evident in her voice.

They stepped onto the verandah, with everyone watching to see who was with Walter and how the situation with Hope was being handled. Upon seeing Persis, Rilla jumped up, as well as she could considering her present condition, and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Persis, you're here! I knew you were coming soon, but I didn't think it would be today. It's good to see you."

"I got a little bored in Toronto and decided to leave a little earlier than planned. I hope that's okay?" she asked, receiving a nod from Rilla. "Anyway, I was just coming early to get busy setting up the new house for Mum and Dad, and imagine my surprise when I saw Walter here on the ferry."

"I guess that **was **a surprise," Rilla agreed. "Gilly, Anne, come here to see your Aunt Persis," she called to her children.

"Not as much as a surprise as seeing how… wonderful and radiant you look, Rilla. Motherhood agrees with you," Persis told her as Gilly and Anne made their way to them.

"I'm as big as a whale," Rilla complained. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked as her attention was directed to her daughter who had just slipped and fallen on the verandah step.

"I think I'm okay," the little girl said, wiping dirt from her dress.

"Well, come over here, and let Mummy kiss your boo boo and make it better."

Anne ran into Rilla's arms, and Rilla promptly covered her with kisses. Then Rilla reintroduced her children and all the other children to Persis. The children were all excused from their lessons, and the adults gathered together on the verandah to catch up.

"Persis, I'm so glad to see you and to hear that Leslie and Owen are moving to the Glen for good," Anne told her

Persis nodded. "I am too. Toronto is too busy and noisy. It's not nearly as fun to visit as the Glen. Now when I see my parents I can see my brother and his wonderful family as well," she exclaimed, giving Gilly a quick hug and kiss.

Gilly was getting to that age when all young men no longer care for public displays of affection, especially those from perfect strangers, no matter whether said stranger is your father's sister or not. He wiped the kiss from his cheek in a very quick fashion and decided that it was the perfect time to ask permission for a getaway.

"Mummy, may we go and play now?" he asked with the most polite tone of voice.

Rilla, rather shocked at her son's sudden acquisition of overly correct manners looked to Faith and Walter who in turned agreed before she told him, "Yes, you may all go play now."

With such a simple statement, five children raced off toward Rainbow Valley. Anne tripped over her own feet along the way. She turned around and noticed Hope, who was also headed toward Rainbow Valley, but in a much slower, less joyful fashion. "Hope, aren't you coming?"

"I'm coming," she replied rather dully, giving a wistful look back to the verandah where her father, Persis, Grandmother, Rilla, and Faith were having a good laugh with a heavy sigh.

Hope followed the other children down to Rainbow Valley, but couldn't bring herself to join in with their play. She sat on a mossy stone for the longest time, her chin resting in her hands that in turn, were resting on her knees. She watched her brother and cousins laugh and play with such wistful, some would even say sorrowful eyes, that Tenny felt an immense need to stop playing in order to see what had caused such a change in his sister's disposition.

He sat next to her, and with an instinctive need to comfort her, put his arm around her shoulders, in an attempt to console her. "Awe Hope, why don't you try to cheer up? I know you got a little confused when you saw Daddy walking with that lady. I almost thought it was Mama too, with the sun in our eyes so. No one's mad or anything. Why don't you just join in? We're playing that we're in Oz. You can be Glinda, if you want," he offered, knowing that Glinda was hope's favorite character in the series of books that Grandfather read to them.

"I don't want to be Glinda, Tenny. I just want to be me. Go on and play with the others. I just want to be by myself," she sulked, shooing Tenny away.

Tenny though about arguing with Hope, and wither making her play or trying to stay and lift up her spirits.

"Alright," he started to say, as he got off the stone, "but if you want me, I'll be right here."

Hope nodded in understanding and watched her brother walk back to where his cousins were playing. She thought about calling Tenny back. It had felt a little better to talk to him, but she didn't feel exactly right putting her feelings on him. She went back to watching the others as they played for a while as thoughts danced around in her head. Then she suddenly remembered someone who would truly understand her heart.

She quietly slipped away, without Tenny or the others noticing. She hadn't seen this person since the day before her Daddy had left, so she was feeling somewhat shy and scared that **HE** also would be around, lurking. She had overheard a conversation where Aunt Faith had said that he was gone, but she didn't wish to relive their last meeting.

Hope took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of the manse. Mrs. Meredith answered the door. She looked down upon the wee girl with a warm, sunshiny smile, and asked, "Hope, what can I do for you today?"

"Is Una here?" the little girl shyly asked.

""I'm sorry, but Una is here."

Disappointment again washed over Hope's face. "Oh. Thank you. I guess I should go home then."

"Would you like some milk and cookies?" Mrs. Meredith asked.

Under normal circumstances, Hope would have readily agreed because she thought that Mrs. Meredith made the most splendid cookies, but this time she couldn't bring herself to pretend she was happy.

Hope shook her head. "No, it would probably only spoil my dinner. Thank you anyway though."

Rosemary was plainly concerned for the child. She hadn't seen a little girl so upset since that time way back when Adam the Rooster lost his life to old Aunt Martha. "Hope, I'll be sure to tell Una that you stopped by."

"Thank you. Goodbye," she told Rosemary as she slowly, sulkily walked away from the manse.

"Goodbye Hope. Come by again soon," Rosemary called out to the disenchanted youngster.

* * *

Hope walked away so disillusioned that Rosemary thought that it would be a good idea to make a phone call to Ingleside.

Kenneth had arrived soon after the children left, in order to share the evening meal with his in-laws and collect his wife and children. However, he was also given the additional joy of being welcomed by his own dear younger sister. Gilbert and Jem had also made their way home from a long day of making calls on bedridden patients. The Ingleside adults were having a joyous time recounting the golden days of yore when the telephone rang from inside.

Walter was the first to jump up and answer it. Rosemary's call only confirmed Walter's own fears; that Hope didn't take the scene at his arrival well at all. He walked onto the verandah again, his face far less jovial than before.

"Who was on the phone?" Jem asked, worried that it was Mrs. Milgrave possibly going into premature labor.

"It was Mrs. Meredith," Walter answered, distracted.

Faith started to get up thinking the call had been for her when Walter continued. "It seems that Hope went to the manse, looking for Una and appeared quite dispirited. Mrs. Meredith was afraid that something was upsetting her and called to let us know. I shall have to talk with her when she comes home," he determined.

None of the adults liked hearing that the laughing, happy Hope was upset. Jem offered to take her for a sail soon. Faith and Rilla offered to talk to her if Walter wished it. He declined, knowing that she would be so reserved that she wouldn't be completely open with them. "What if I have a talk with her, Walter?" his mother asked, "Maybe she just needs a mother or Grandmother's touch right now. We all know what has upset her."

"Maybe you're right, Mother. You always were good to talk to when we children," Walter agreed.

"She's still **good** to talk to," Rilla added.

It seemed that everyone was agreed on the course of action that was to be taken. Now they only had to wait for Hope to come to them, for it wasn't the time to search her out. She had left to talk to someone else.

* * *

The afternoon soon gave way to evening, and the children were called in from Rainbow Valley to eat their dinner. Tenny, Walt, and Gilly were of course the first of the brood to fly into Ingleside. John soon followed, and Anne tripped in right after. After a few minutes, it was obvious that once again, Hope was going to delay dinner.

"Tenny, have you seen your sister lately?" Walter asked.

"Gosh no, Dad. She seemed really down in the dumps, but I tried to get her to play with us. She just sat watched for a long time," Tenny answered, feeling guilty for leaving her in such a state.

"I saw her walk toward the manse," Walt interrupted, hoping that his cousin wouldn't delay dinner too long.

"We heard that she went by there," Walter told his son and nephew.

This time, Gilly stepped forward with information. "I was up in the Tree Lovers, when I saw her go in the back door of Ingleside."

"**Gilbert Kenneth Ford!** How many times have your father and I told you not to climb the Tree Lovers? The limbs are sturdy and I don't want you to fall and break your neck!" Rilla admonished the boy.

"I know Mum, I'm sorry. It's just that the bells had gotten all tangled up," he tried to explain.

"No excuses young man," Kenneth scolded. "However, you told on yourself in order to tell us about Hope, which was good, so just don't do it again," he said as he tussled Gilly's brown hair.

Anne decided to take charge of her family. "Walter and Persis have made a long trip to be here this evening. The two doctors have taken care of the bodies of this side of PEI. The children have worked and played hard all day. Rilla and Faith helped me to prepare for the quilting tomorrow, so I am telling everyone to go ahead and start dinner. I'm going upstairs to talk with our disheartened one. Hopefully we will be down soon."

Anne Blythe walked up the old Ingleside stairs, recalling numerous times she had had the same mission to soothe the cares of the first six Blythe children who had matured within its walls. She walked into the room that it seemed only yesterday had been occupied by her own baby, Rilla. It still was hard to think that those days were long past. Her own memories of other consolations were soon tucked away though by the sound of Hope gently sobbing on her bed.

Anne sat down beside the little girl, running her fingers through her red mane. It seemed that what was once a curse to her had become a sort of family trademark and thing of pride. She sighed. Oh how she adored this little girl! It broke her heart to see her so hurt.

Anne loved all her grandchildren just the same, but rarely looked at Tenny and Hope without remembering when she had thought that there would never be a possibility of their existence. "Hope dearest," she asked, "could you please tell me what has upset you so?"

"It's nothing, Grandmother," Hope tried to say.

"**Nothing** doesn't cause you to miss dinner in order to cry all alone in your bedroom, Hope," she told the girl as she pulled her up into her lap and to her heart, softly rocking her. "You must never tell your Grandmother a falsehood, Hope. Please tell me what has you so upset so that I can help you."

"I wasn't trying to fib Grandmother, it's just so," she stopped a moment, "it's so **embarrassing**."

"You're embarrassed because you mistook Persis for your mother?" Anne asked, knowing the answer.

Hope sighed heavily. "Yes. I am embarrassed. It was foolish of me to think it was Mama. I know better. She's dead. I just remember how you thought Daddy was dead, but he wasn't really, and I hoped that something like that would happen with Mama."

"It is never foolish for your heart to wish for things, Hope. Hope, have I ever told you about my Joyce?"

Hope shook her head. "I've heard people talk about her a little, but never you."

Now it was Anne's turn to sigh. "Joyce was my very first baby. Your Grandfather and I loved her very much, but she died the day she was born. It broke my heart. In time, I didn't hurt quite the same. I had Uncle Jem, then your Daddy, the twins, Uncle Shirley, and Aunt Rilla. They filled my heart so, but it still had this empty place waiting for Joyce. I always wanted to see her so badly, that I would sometimes think of her visiting me. I could see her grow up that way. One time during the war, I was imagining that Joyce was alive and living with us when Rilla walked into the room, and I accidentally called her Joyce. It hurt me far more than anyone else and embarrassed me. You know what though, Rilla didn't mind. She knew I love Joyce so much that she is always with me. Your mother is always with you too, Hope. I think that Persis understands what happened. Everyone else does too. No one thinks any less of you."

"You really think so?" Hope asked, looking into Anne's eyes well, hopefully.

"I know so, dearest," Anne answered, giving Hope a soft kiss on the forehead.

Hope hugged Grandmother tightly. "You know Grandmother, I miss having Mama, but it is awfully nice to have **you**," she admitted, the sparkle back in her greenish-gray eyes.


	32. A Tale from the Jazz Age

This is another short chapter, but I just had to write it this way.

* * *

When dinner had long been finished and the tables cleared, the Fords including Persis remained at Ingleside to listen to the radio for a bit, and to continue catching up and telling stories. It seemed that Persis had quite a few stories to tell after her many travels around the world. She even met several American expatriates, especially in Paris. 

"One day, I was so tired of hearing about how she could have been great and would be again that I told her to her face, 'Zelda Fitzgerald, you are no more a ballerina **than I am** Elizabeth, Duchess of York!"

"What did she have to say in return?" Jem asked, enthralled by Persis' stories.

"She said nothing in return. She was too drunk to know her own name," Persis coolly replied.

"You mean to tell me that they really do live as wild as their stories?" Rilla naively asked.

"Oh yes, they certainly do. One needn't much 'scope for the imagination' as Aunt Anne calls it. You don't have to imagine **anything** with those people. Their lives are crazy enough! Especially Zelda, she'll probably be locked up some day."

Kenneth frowned, remembering how his sister was once known for exaggerations. "You're exaggerating Persis. Why, anyone who writes such fluid and interesting works couldn't be married to a complete lunatic."

Persis held her hand over her heart, "I swear that I'm telling the truth! She bathed their daughter in a bidet, for Heaven's sake!" All of the adults burst out in laughter, but the children were very confused.

"What's a bidet?" Walt curiously asked.

"I'll tell you later," Faith answered.

About that time, Little Anne let out big yawn. Yawns, being the contagious things that they are; all the children started to yawn and show how tired they didn't want to be. Rilla looked to the sleepy babes and said, "I guess that it's getting fairly late, and the older children have school tomorrow. We should make our way to the House of Dreams."

"It's time for all of the little ones to visit Dreamland, I believe," Faith agreed.

Everyone stood up as the Fords started to take their leave. Persis gave Mrs. Blythe a quick hug and walked over to Walter. "Thank you for being such an amiable traveling companion, Walter. We must see each other again soon," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"We definitely do. Possibly we could work on our sundry projects together?" he asked.

"Possibly," she coyly answered before he watched her saunter out the door.

Walter turned around to see his own two children and instructed them, "Albert, Abigail, as he sometimes liked to call them by their first names, go get ready for bed, and I shall be up shortly to read to you and tuck you in bed."

The twins did as their father instructed and scurried up stairs. Walter picked up a few sundry items that he knew his children had left lying about. Anne walked up to him, "It was a nice coincidence that you and Persis ran into each other on the ferry."

"Yes it was," he answered absently.

"I've always liked Persis Ford. When I look at her, I see all the things that Leslie could have been had her early life not held so much tragedy," she reminisced.

"Um hmm," he continued in his absent way, then turned around and asked, "Mother, what has become of the situation with Una since I left? It hasn't been mentioned, and Hope went to see her, but she wasn't at the manse. Has she already left? Is she married yet? Or was she just away at the time?"

A look of consternation came upon Anne's face. "Where do I begin?" she asked, sitting back down on the sofa with a nervous and somewhat frustrated laugh.

* * *

Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Please continue to review and tell me what you're thinking. They're the best inspiration to continue. 


	33. Tittle Tattle

* * *

The majority of this chapter was inspired by Ruby Gillis' and Lucy Maude Montgomery's chapters of Glen Gossip.

* * *

"Have you heard how Walter Blythe and Persis Ford are going about together all the time?" Mrs. Lloyd MacAllister asked Mrs. Perry Elliot a little too loudly one late autumn day in Miller Douglas' store. 

"I **have** heard of it, and I've **seen** it with my own two **eyes**. It's something **scandalous** the way he ignores those two children he brought back when he decided to return from the dead."

Both women were well known throughout the Glen for being horrible gossips, so most people didn't think a great deal about words shared between the two. It didn't **appear** that anyone was near enough to overhear what they were saying, anyway. Mr. Douglas had gone deep into the storeroom to fill an order that came over the telephone. Mrs. Douglas had gone into the house to check on that baby that was making such a fuss. There weren't aware of a visiting Una Meredith, standing silently in the dark hallway that separated the store from the house.

She only intended to fetch the afghan that Rosemary had knitted for the newest Douglas. When the baby started crying abruptly as she and Mary were visiting, they both ran to check in on the wee girlie, leaving the gift on the counter.

It happened to be entirely an accident that she overheard the conversation between Mrs. MacAllister and Mrs. Elliot. She was well aware that it was wrong to listen in to the private tête-à-tête. The topic of said discussion only confirmed some of the feelings that she herself had felt. Besides, if they didn't wish for anyone to overhear, they should speak so loudly in a public store. So, she continued to listen.

"All the children in that family are a bit wild, but that Hope is the worst," Mrs. Elliot continued.

"She probably gets that from her mother, **whoever** she was."

"It's just a good thing that they have Dr. and Mrs. Blythe to take care of them."

"However, if Walter makes an honest woman out of Persis Ford, they'll be stuck with them children from now on. Or they'll all just pack 'em up and ship 'em to that **ESTATE** in England we've been told their mother's family owns."

"Poor, poor things. They haven't a chance really. I've heard that they're sort of outsiders compared to the rest of the family's children, and are mistreated terribly by everyone."

"Persis Ford won't make much of a mother, **that's** as certain as sunrise. Why she's a real **_FLAPPER_**, gadding about the globe, taking her **_pictures_**."

"She's a real embarrassment to her family."

"I've heard that they go about from the house that the Fords bought from the Presbyterian pastor's wife and sister-in-law to that love nest Walter's made out of Poor Elder Clow's farm, may he rest in peace."

"I really **can't** believe that Mrs. Dr. Blythe goes along with the whole indignity."

"Well, we've never really known anything about **her or her people**. She was an orphan after all."

Una was entranced as she heard the two women tear Walter, Persis, and basically everyone she knew to shreds. She couldn't move neither forwards or backwards, she was just stuck listening to what really knew in her heart amounted to nothing more than rubbish. She was immovable until Mary Vance came up behind her, baby in tow and gave her a terrible fright.

"Una Meredith. I thought that someone must surely have come and snatched you, it's been so long since you left us!" she basically yelled from behind.

"Oh Mary I'm sorry! I just kind of lost myself for a minute," she apologized watching the two women peering toward the hallway.

"You had better stop such senselessness before you have your own to tend to, Una," Mary advised, bringing Una and the baby out into the open of the store.

"You're right, Mary," she quietly agreed, remember her own role in things. Mary was right. Such foolishness would not be tolerated later. She turned to Mary and looked at the wee lady in her arms who was only two weeks old. "May I hold her, Mary?" she meekly asked.

"I should say you can!" Mary told her. "She is named for you after all," she told her, handing the baby to Una.

"I'll never understand why you named her for me, Mary," Una modestly stated.

"She's named for Miller's mother, Constance, first. I think Constance Una Douglas is a mite pretty name. Anyway, you were the first person who ever showed any kindness to me. **That** and I loved telling Kitty Alec that she wasn't named for **her**," Mary admitted with a mischievous grin.

Mary never changed, not after marriage or having a houseful of children. Una probably liked that quality about her the best.

The two gossiping ladies were now being very quiet, listening to every word that was shared between Mary and Una, lest they miss the latest news. However, both women were aware they were being watched and stayed quiet a while.

"Mary Douglas. It's a good thing that you and Cornelia made it home in time for you to have that baby, isn't it?" Mrs. MacAllister asked.

Mary looked to the women with no small amount of contempt. Mrs. Dr. Blythe, Mrs. Marshall Elliot, Mrs. Meredith, and all of their kin talked over the people of the Glen just the same as everyone else, but these two birds in front of her were painted with another color entirely. They liked to make up things just to have something more to talk of. However, what they were now saying was very true, but Mary answered them in a distinctly Mary way.

"Why I suppose it is. To tell you the truth though, I would have stayed with Cornelia in Toronto as long as it took to get her better. She's the closest thing I've ever had to any mother. If little Constance Una here had to be born in a Toronto hospital, that would have been fine by me. It was only luck that Cornelia got well in time for us to be home when it happened."

"So she is doing well?" Mrs. Elliot asked, her husband being a distant relative of Marshall Elliot.

"Oh, quite well, only a little rheumatism. She is almost eighty years old. Right now, she's getting ready for the holiday baking."

"That's good to hear. Tell me Una, are you celebrating the holiday season in the Glen or are you going off to be with the man from India?" Mrs. MacAllister asked.

"I'm going to be right here. I believe that the man whom I met in India is staying at St. John's though in order to save money."

"Weren't you supposed to have been married in the autumn?"

Oh how Una hated these questions. "Yes, we were, however the house we were to live in was struck by lightening so we had to postpone until the University could rebuild. It is only proper that I stay here until that time."

"When **do** you plan to leave again?" Mary asked.

Una looked to Mary and hated to tell her because she really hated to leave her again. "The house should be finished by the end of the semester, so we are having a June wedding."

Mrs. Elliot wanted to strike at another sensitive nerve. "Is your father giving you away or performing the ceremony?"

Una blanched at that question. "It hasn't been decided yet."

She didn't want to tell them that he had yet to give the marriage his blessing. It seemed to her that very few people actually liked Samson Bell when he visited at the end of the summer. The only person who thought he was tolerable was Kitty Alec of all people. Anytime talk of the wedding started, or she mentioned Samson, people's eyes would roll, and she honestly didn't see why.

"Una," Mary said, "why don't we take the baby over to Cornelia'?"

Una quickly agreed, tired of the constant badgering of the two store patrons. Mary bid Miller goodbye and they swiftly took the car to the old green house.

As they drove, Mary asked Una who was holding the baby, "How did you and this man come to be? I'm sorry I wasn't here when he showed up. I'd like to know who finally snatched you up."

Una didn't know how much of the story to tell anyone. So far, she hadn't really told anyone more than what she told Mary. "Well, we were both working in the mission in Calcutta. It's fairly difficult there with the struggle for independence from the Empire and all. The caste system is terrible. What we would consider to be a little less than shacks are what the majority of the people there call home. I was out in the street one night when I shouldn't have been, helping an elderly lady, when I was attacked. Samson came to my rescue. He was my protector ever since. He showed me how to be wise and sensibly and proper. "

"I guess that's good, but do you **love** him? Mary asked.

Una couldn't answer such a forward question, not even if it was asked by such a close friend. "What kind of question is **that**? I am **marrying** him, aren't I? **That** should answer your question."

Mary thought for a bit and thought about other things she had seen and noticed over time. "I guess that it does," she answered.

* * *

Hey guys, as always please read and review. I love reviews!  



	34. Christmas Past

The autumn was drawing its final, blustery breaths, and the Island once known by the soft, sweet name of Abeqweit seemed to be mourning its loss. All through December, Glen St. Mary had been black and somber, reminding Anne Blythe of a winter long before when **her** Rilla was but an infant in her arms as she watched Gilbert, Jem, Ken, and Walter carry a grand fir from Rainbow Valley up the Ingleside lawn with sundry children happily following behind. She sighed a bittersweet sigh as she bent down to check on the dimpled, sleeping Charity in her bassinet.

Charity's mother had mysteriously disappeared early that morning with Persis, both carrying various lists and talking of meeting up with Nan, Diana, and Rebecca in town. Each adult member of the family had written out one of these lists after a great deal of thought and care after the children of the family wrote out letters to Saint Nicholas. Rilla, who would have liked to have disappeared with them, but couldn't due to her ever-growing condition and inability to travel far was nearby, sitting next to a warm driftwood fire knitting away at little booties.

Anne was still lost in some timeless plane as she studied the tawny Charity in her arms. "When she is asleep, I sometimes have to remind myself that Charity is not you, Rilla dear."

"I've always thought that she was a mirror image of Faith, mother."

"She is. However, when she is sleeping, her eyes button up in the same fashion yours did as a child, and when I see her sleeping, I'm taken back to such an innocent time."

Rilla smiled and then asked, "Please tell me that Little Anne isn't covered in snow from falling everywhere?"

Her mother gave her a sly grin. "I cannot say that it is true."

"I do not know what I'm going to do with that harum scarum. Her Aunt Persis has started calling her Graceful Anne as a joke."

"Well, that is one way to distinguish her from all us other Annes," the first Anne said.

Rilla mulled that thought around a bit. "Maybe so."

Several loud thuds sounded on the verandah, causing Anne to look outside again. "It appears that the luberjacks are returning." At this statement, the front door burst open with the men folk, their find, and several excited and rather loud children.

"Shh! The baby's sleeping," Anne tried to pronounce lest those buttoned eyes open before they should. Her interjections however, were too late. Thankfully, gurgles of joy came from the basinet rather than cries of fury.

Jem started toward the basinet, hoping the see his 'darling angel,' but was stopped in his tracks by his mother. "Don't you go near that baby until you've cleaned up, young man! You've been out playing lumberjack with the rest of the men and children, and I don't want your wife coming home to a baby having some sort of allergic reaction caused by all of that dirt and such that it covering you."

Jem couldn't argue with facts that he knew were true and returned to his post, helping set up the tree.

Tenny, his cheeks rosy from the north wind's touch sat beside Anne with an imploring look about his grey eyes. "Grandmother, how long is it until Santa Clause comes?"

At the mention of the jolly old man, all the children turned inquisitively to await their grandmother's response.

"I believe that we've only ten more days until then, Dears. Then, we will have lots of people here at Ingleside and have a happy, family Christmas."

Walt sat on the other side of Anne. "Who all is coming to Ingleside, Grandmother?"

"Oh, **everyone** is coming this year, children," she answered happily knowing that due to other conditions, the same would probably not be possible the next year. "Your Uncle Shirley and Aunt Rebecca are spending this holiday with us. Aunty Nan, Uncle Jerry, and Cecilia are coming, as are Aunt Diana, Uncle Jack, Teddy and Barry. Uncle Jack's parents are coming too because their other children have made plans to spend Christmas elsewhere. Mr. and Mrs. Ford have finished selling their house in Toronto and plan to be here this weekend also."

"That's a lot of people!" Gilly though out loud.

Walter turned to his nephew and said, "Yes it is, but I for one cannot wait to see them all. There's also some more people coming as a surprise to Hope and Tenny, "he said in a joyful tone that made the children's eyes widen. "This surprise should be arriving any minute along with Faith and Persis."

Hearing a car door slam, Anne carefully gazed out the window, yet shielded it from Tenny then turned to Walter with a smile. "It seems that **one** surprise has met its time, Walter. Why don't you go and greet your guests for they have arrived."

Hope ran over to where Tenny was and the twins grasped each other's hands in buoyant anticipation of their surprise. Walter returned outside where everyone could hear boisterous laughter and greetings. He soon returned inside along with six people whom Hope and Tenny had all but given up ever seeing again.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the McGowan family. This is Gideon and Ginny and these are their children, Jacob, Maddie, Lucy, and Nicholas," he introduced pointing to each as he said their name.

Tenny and Hope rushed over to greet their long, lost friends as the racket of everyone meeting echoed throughout the house.

"Have you come to visit for Christmas?" Hope asked her older friend, Maddie.

Maddie, who was a bit shy in a room filled with strangers, only shook her head no. Her older brother, Jake, had no problem answering though. "Gosh no! Your dad helped our dad get a farm up here, and we've come here to stay!"

"Really?" Tenny asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Jake vowed.

"That's great!" The twins exclaimed at the same time in the manner they sometimes unknowing did.

The McGowan family stayed to Ingleside for dinner where they also met the Reverend Meredith, his wife, and Una, who had come up for a visit. Everyone seemed to get along splendidly, especially the children. Once more, the race of Joseph knew its own, and were all sworn friends and allies by the end of dinner. The McGowan family fit into the tight circle as if they had always been a part of it. The only discomfort felt between anyone was that felt by both Persis and Una, both flanking Walter at the dinner table as Ginny and Gideon both couldn't help but occasionally stare with curious expressions on their faces.

"Grandpa Meredith?" Walt asked at one point.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that a whole lot of people are coming here for Christmas?"

"Why yes, Walt," the older man informed his grandson. "Where do you think half of the visitors will be staying?"

Gideon felt very at ease with everyone so he commented, "It sounds like this place will be bustling busier than a speakeasy in a few days."

The adults all laughed at Gideon's reference to the attempts in the States many people made to allude Prohibition. "We just want to get you confused at the beginning," Faith told him.

"I just love having a house full of guests and loved ones at Christmastime," Anne declared.

"I can think of one guest that we all could have lived without," Jem added.

Kenneth couldn't think of any guest of Ingleside ever being so obtrusive that he or she wasn't really wanted. "Whom could that have been?"

At the same time, Anne, Jem, Walter, and even Gilbert, whose clannishness changed focus over the years, said, "**Aunt Mary Maria**."

A roar of laughter exploded throughout Ingleside, and those who had spoken exchanged amused, knowing glanced and smiles. Only Rilla looked confused. "I don't remember Aunt Mary Maria ever spending Christmas at Ingleside. I always remember her refusing to ever visit Ingleside at all."

Gilbert chuckled. "You were but a babe, Rilla, last time Mary Maria Blythe visited Ingleside. She showed up before you were born, and stayed straight through until late spring of the next year. She only left when your mother dared to throw her a birthday party."

Anne laughed remembering the incident of olden days, "Apparently she took offense at my letting people know her age. Anyway, I do believe that she was the most insufferable guest ever to stay here."

Then Gilbert said something that only clannishness stopped him from saying all those years before, "Good riddance! She made Anne and Susan miserable, she was positively evil to you children, and she even wore on my nerves." As he finished, he looked to his wife, sitting to his right and they warmly smiled into each other's eyes as he clasped her hand with his.

Jem still had his two cents to put in regarding the woman with whom he had many a rile, "I was just glad to see her go because she always called me **_James_**, with a certain tone in her voice that made me want to hit something, probably **_her_**," he laughed, looking to Faith.

"I can't imagine you wanting to hit an old woman, dear."

"I wanted to hit her. I've never liked any person who has called me James, in that manner. Those I love the most have always called me Jem," he couldn't help but look to Una who was quietly listening to the conversation. Jem continued, "It has always seemed to me, that people who talk to me in that manner seem bent on making everyone else as miserable as they are. It has also seemed that those people have little respect for anything, though they are calling for the utmost respect in pose."

He regretted saying that as soon as he did, but it was something that had been on his mind for months. For a bit, it seemed as if the jovial mood of the evening had already taken its leave.

Thankfully, as in many homes, the children came to the rescue of everyone's moods. "Tell us about more Christmases," Gilly pled.

Anne smiled, "Let us finish supper, and then we can gather round the fire to tell all sorts of stories of Christmas Past."

* * *

Well, I have finally decided on Little Anne's nickname. I appreciate all of the ideas. This was one that just came to me one day. This may seem like a chapter of fluff, but I must set up a very exciting and revealing Christmas. Keep those reviews coming. I love then!  



	35. No Empty Chairs

Anne Blythe was determined to set the table herself for Christmas that year. Actually, she had to set _many_ tables, but she didn't mind at all. Even though Walter and his children had returned the year before, _this_ was to be the first Christmas since that beautiful time before the war that **_all_** of her children were home for Christmas. It was two days yet until that blessed day, but she took joy that only Gilbert and possibly the girls completely understood in setting up **all** of the places where everyone would sit. **There would be no empty chairs that Christmas**.

Nan walked into the dining room and mistook a sigh of joy as one of frustration and overexertion. "Mother, why are you doing all of this work by yourself? Why don't you let Diana, Faith, Rebecca, or me help you?"

Anne took Nan's hand and politely declined her offer. "No thank you, dearest. My entire family is coming for a splendid Yuletide celebration, and **I** want to be the one who sets their places; **all** of their places."

Nan Meredith knew when not to fight with her mother. A stubborn streak ran through those veins, some would even say that all three of her daughters had inherited it in one form or fashion. "If you say so, Mother. However, if you begin to feel tired, just let us know. It doesn't feel right to have you doing all this by yourself."

She looked at the arrangement of the main table remembering the infinite number of meals she had eaten there growing up and then remembered some that she wished that she could forget. "I remember that first war Christmas when Susan had insisted on setting Jem's place. He wasn't in the trenches yet, but we all knew that he would be soon. I may not have shown it so much then because Jem wasn't the only one missing that Christmas, but I do remember how different and slightly wrong it felt to be celebrating with him gone. Each Christmas after that seemed more and more dreadful. Then after the war, we became accustomed to that feeling and persevered despite it; attributed it to growing up. However, there is something in the air this year, something magical or miraculous about this Christmas. It seems so very right, and almost makes me feel like a child again myself. I'm thankful that Clive Gillis always visits his mother at Christmas and offers to preach so we can be here. I'm thankful that I have all of my brothers and sisters and their families with us this year. With time and circumstance, it may be the last time we are all together at Christmas. I know personally that it will be out of the question for us next year with such a young infant," she confided in her mother.

Anne slowly looked her daughter in her soft, brown, and yes, glowing eyes, asking the question with her own eyes, never having to say a word.

Nan's brown eyes were brimming with tears, and her lips were trembling. A trilled cry choked out as she fell into her mother's arms. Anne hugged her girl tight to her and could feel that she was telling the truth. She listened attentively as her daughter managed to say, "We've had so many disappointments that we wanted to be sure before we told anyone. Well, take a good look at me, mother. This baby should come in the middle of April. It will be our Easter miracle. I think that I'm far enough along to tell people, and other than Jerry, I had to tell you first."

Anne held her daughter close. It was but yesterday she had been a baby herself. A Christmas not so long ago, her Grandmother Blythe carried both of her twin granddaughters around so proudly, but couldn't have been more pleased how Nan looked like her. Finally, Nan, the child who had always wanted a house as full as Ingleside, was going to blessed with another baby. "Oh Nan," she said. "You don't know how I've prayed for this, especially when the news of Rebecca and Diana both came about. I wasn't sure how you could handle so many babies being born to our family in Avonlea next spring without one of your own." Then a sudden realization hit Anne.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "I hope your father doesn't mind taking an extended vacation to Avonlea this spring because I cannot be absent with so many grandchildren being born."

Through sniffles, Nan laughed and nodded, "Oh you have to come, Mother. It has been so many years since Cecilia was a baby and I will need your support, as will Jerry."

At this time, Dr. Blythe walked in seeing his wife and daughter in such a tearful state that he had to ask, "Whatever has made two of the most beautiful women in the world tear up so?"

Nan shared her news with her father, and he too had to fight back the tears. After congratulating Nan, he left to check in on a few patients. Anne finished her preparations soon after and found all of the women sitting around the fire in the living room, catching up on all the news of everyone's lives as Charity, Barry, and Teddy played together on the rug with Lucy and Nicky McGowan.

"Una, is your husband-to-be spending Christmas in the Glen?" Di asked as she knitted away at small booties.

Una had been content to just enjoy being in the company of everyone else, she hadn't expected anyone to be interested in her life when so much was happening in everyone else's lives. "No. He's saving money right now and cannot afford the fare here." There, that was a good enough answer, and it was the truth, if it wasn't the entire truth.

"The good reverend, Samson Bell, doesn't believe in celebrating Christmas, does he Una? " Faith told not trying to hurt Una, just admitting a truth Una had told her.

Everyone in the room stared at Una in disbelief, even poor old Miss Cornelia.

"He doesn't believe in celebrating Christmas?" Diana Wright asked as her oldest friend, Anne sat beside her.

"You've always loved Christmastime so much," Rilla implored incredulously.

Una didn't know what to do or say. What Faith had said was true, but so was what Rilla said. Thankfully, she had a savior in Rosemary. "If you just listen to Faith, you would think that he didn't believe in the miracle of Christmas at all. He does. He just also believes that the Christmas tree is a heathen idol and that we focus more on the commercial and fictional side of the holiday, forgetting the truth."

This caused everyone to be quiet and reflect a bit on what they believed. Everyone except dear old Miss Cornelia, whose faith was a rock solid fact. "Hmph!" She looked to the pale Leslie sitting next to Persis and decided to change the subject. "Well Leslie, is does my old heart good to see that you and that writer man have moved to the Glen permanently."

Leslie was still very weak from the journey to Prince Edward Island from Toronto, so she only smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"It is so nice to have everyone here," Anne said with a special smile given to Ginny sitting beside the shy and quiet Rebecca.

"I only wish that Carl could have come," Faith stated.

At the mention of Carl's name, Persis' eye lit up. "Is your brother, Carl, not coming home for Christmas?"

Faith shook her head, "Sadly no. He has been working on a huge dissertation for the past several months, and he tells us that he must batten down and finish before the New Year."

"Oh, what a pity," Persis said with downcast eyes.

"Didn't you and he become friends when he was stationed in Toronto before going overseas?" Rilla asked.

"Oh, well we saw each other from time to time."

Just then, Graceful Anne stumbled into the living room, her eyes wild, after having played in the garret with the other children.

"Whoa there, Grace!" Persis caught her young niece before she ran into her mother, who was obviously far from comfortable. "Where's the fire?"

"In the garret," she honestly answered.

All of the women jumped in alarm. Faith and Persis sprinted upstairs as Anne called down to Miller's store to alert the volunteer fire department, then she called over to what was now being called McGowan Farm where all of the men folk had gathered to look at the progress that Walter and Gideon were making.

The two women soon came downstairs with the remaining children ahead of them, their faces covered with shame. "Cancel the alarm, Mother Anne," Faith instructed. "The fire is out. It was only a small one, and didn't really cause any damage to anything except this Apple-leaf quilt of Mrs. Lynde's," she informed everyone, holding up the burnt quilt that was used to extinguish the fire.

Anne was a bit sad to see the old quilt ruined, though she knew that Mrs. Lynde had bequeathed enough to everyone that it wouldn't be too terribly missed. She was far more happy to see that all of the children were safe. "Whatever were you doing?" she asked Gilly who was standing the closest to her.

"We were holding our own candlelight Christmas service like the one tomorrow night at church," Tenny told her. "I was the preacher just like Mr. Meredith and Uncle Jerry. If anyone gets in trouble, it should be me."

"You all know better than to play with fire, children," Rilla scolded, looking as if she was in great pain.

Gilly could tell his mother wasn't feeling well and walked to her, "We know that it was wrong, Mummy. We promise to never to it again."

"It scared me half to death!" Hope said as she climbed into Una's lap. Instinctively, Una kissed the child's head and tried to soothe her fears.

"It sacred us half to death!" Di exclaimed.

"I'm horribly sorry. Aunt Di," Cecilia said with her brown eyes cast to the ground. "If anyone gets in trouble, let it be me. It was my idea."

Nan gathered her little daughter in her arms, "I'm sure that all of you have learned your lesson."

"We sure have," Walt stated. Then his browed furrowed as he realized that they had committed this crime all to close to a certain date. "Gee, you don't think Santa will be mad and not come, do you?" he asked.

"I imagine that Santa can forgive all of you if we and especially your Grandmother Anne can," Rebecca told him sweetly, wondering what kinds of scares **she** would soon have to endure in the name of motherhood.

"You do forgive us, don't you Grandmother?" John asked, his blue eyes liquefying in front of her.

"Well of course I do! I love all of you so much. I can't remain cross with you."

All seemed right with the world again and when the men came, everyone eventually had a good laugh at what had happened.

Had the fire in the garret been the only exciting thing to happen that Christmas, it probably wouldn't be remembered so well. However, that was just the beginning of the extraordinary excitement experienced that Christmas.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve, was a flutter of chaos and preparation for the next day's feast and festivities. Having already almost burned down Ingleside, the children kept out of the way until that evening when everyone left to attend the candlelight service that Reverend Meredith was holding at the Presbyterian Church to be followed by eggnog, the singing of carols, and a reading of the second chapter of St. Luke around the fire at Ingleside.

Rilla wanted terribly to help more, but found herself quite unable to work. So she was relegated to watching as the children played quietly amongst themselves.

Ginny soon showed up with her children in tow. Rilla, who was very curious about this friend from Walter's other life, and who more importantly, had been a friend of his late wife's, begged her stay in the living room and keep her company.

"It's your first Christmas here, and you've juts moved to an entirely different country. No one expects you do a lot of work. I would however, love to have you keep me company."

Ginny looked toward the kitchen, "I don't know. It wouldn't feel right not to contribute. Your family has done so much for us."

"Think nothing of it," Rilla quickly told her. "Walter doesn't, and he's the one who has done all the work." She then started another subject, "What do you think of our little Glen so far?"

"I love it," she admitted. "I didn't think that I would because I have lived in Oklahoma all of my life, but with friends such as you and your family, I think we will be fine. I also wasn't prepared for how beautiful it would be here."

Rilla smiled with pride, "A season doesn't exist where Prince Edward Island isn't beautiful. Sometimes I think that it isn't really blood that flows through my veins, but the red soil."

Ginny smiled with a small laugh, causing Rilla to ask what was on her mind. "Oh nothing, you just remind me of someone, especially after that last statement."

"Really? Whom?"

"You remind me of Katie, Walter's wife."

Rilla was surprised by Ginny's comment. "How so?"

"Oh just the way you carry yourself; your sense of humor. Katie always said that the soil of Dovedale flowed through her veins.

Ginny's words sparked an interest that had harbored in Rilla for over a year. She looked to Ginny with a purpose in mind, and asked, "Please, would you tell me more about Katie?"

* * *

It was a frigid, blue evening, and the North Wind brought with it the starry scent of snow. Those who recognized it kept it to themselves just in case they were mistaken. Hope wore a green velvet dress that highlighted her eyes and hair, and Cecilia wore a green one just like it. They reminded their family of two other little girls, once upon a time. Which was perhaps why Nan had made them a little different than that of the other girls.

Everyone walked into the church to be astonished by the beauty of the decorations. Poinsettias lined the pulpit and were accompanied in each window by a large, red candle garnished with holly and ivy. Each pew was polished to shine, and their ears were greeted by the pleasant sounds of Rosemary Meredith and Bruce playing beautifully on the piano and organ, "O Holy Night."

Miss Cornelia greeted Anne and at the door. "I have never seen the church look so good, Anne Dearie. I don't know who did all of the work, but the Methodists cannot compare their service to this."

Hope and Cecilia, holding hands walked up to their Grandmother just then. "I know who did it, Mrs. Elliot," Hope tugged at her dress.

The kindly old lady stooped down curiously, "Who, Dearie?"

"It was me and Cecilia and Miss Una did it. She said it was all we could do to make God's house look nice considering all He did for us."

Anne was very proud of her two granddaughters at that moment. She looked to Cornelia brimming with pride. Cornelia was only a little flabbergasted. "Well I never…"

Just then, someone came up behind Cecilia and swiftly picked up. "Uncle Carl!" she cried out upon realizing who had her. Everyone turned their attention to the two. Persis Ford dropped her Bible when she heard Cecilia.

Faith gave her brother a big hug, welcoming him. "I didn't think you could come this year, Carl."

He smiled to his sister, "I didn't think that I could either, but I finished my work early, and I felt rather left out of everything so I made it possible." It was then that everyone was motioned to take their seats so the service could begin.

As always, the Christmas Eve service at the Glen St. Mary Presbyterian Church was beautiful. As Rosemary and Bruce played their instruments, each person old enough there lit a small, handheld candle, adding majestic ambience to the service. Alicia Stone sang "Silent Night", and Mr. Meredith gave a beautiful sermon over the true gift of Christmas. The service ended with an extended chorus of "Joy to the World," before the congregation was released to enjoy their own rituals and traditions of Christmas.

The western sky was overcast, but those imposing clouds had yet to cover the Eastern sky where the stars illuminated the road, that those who drove automobiles could have easily not turned on their headlights. Everyone was filled with a spirit of joy, hope, faith, and love as they arrived at the front steps of Ingleside.

"Carl, old man!" Jem called out to his brother-in-law, "It's wonderful that you were able to come after all."

Carl was looking about the small crowd of people, and a group containing, Una, Persis, Walter, Jerry, Gideon, and Kenneth caught his attention. His stared with not only his one good eye, but with his heart, as he said, "Yes, well when I heard about how large this year's celebration was to be, I couldn't resist coming home. Anyway, it doesn't really feel like Christmas when you're not surrounded by those you love the most."

John ran up to his uncle and hugged his leg, "Uncle Carl, I couldn't believe it when I saw you in church. I have a new pet frog that you have to meet. "

Carl picked John up, and turned him upside down. "You do, do you?"

"Yes, his name is Toto," the little boy told him in between giggles.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm terribly cold, and would love some hot cider, chocolate, or eggnog" Di said loudly enough for everyone to hear and continue with the evening.

Anne agreed with her daughter. "Yes. Let's go inside and have a nice, quiet, relaxing Christmas Eve night now."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. The children were all anxious to finish the evening and get to bed so that Santa could soon come. However, Rilla soon put an end to all thoughts regarding a relaxing evening by screaming out in pain.

Kenneth ran to his wife, who was then doubling over in agony and being held up by Shirley and Rebecca. "Rilla, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing in his heart what it was.

"I think that the baby doesn't want to miss Christmas either, Dearest," Rilla told him, trying to make light of the torture she was feeling.

"But it's a month early, Rilla!" he cried out, trying to reason with nature.

"I don't think it matters, NOW!"

Thankfully, by that time, Gilbert and Jem had rushed to Rilla's aid, and they soon managed to get her upstairs and into a bed in order to examine her. As for everyone else, they were forced to remain downstairs and just wait to see what the outcome of the examination would bring.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has recently given a review. Actually, thanks for all of the reviews. 

Ruby, don't worry. I don't think that you've abandoned me.

IrishPrincess: Thanks for the compliment.

racheallynne: All I can say is, I hope to leave to no stone unturned before this ends.

r6144: Thank you for being so faithful. I'm sorry to say, but I don't intend for Samson Bell to be anytihng like St. John. He is a cat of his own color. I always admired St. John sort of in Jane Eyre. This man... well, let's wait and see. However, in the next chapter, I intend to give everyone a real reason for why Una is engaged to him. 

To everyone else, thank you for reading. Please continue to do so, and please, plese review. Knowing what you think of this story really makes it worth writing.


	36. She Pondered in her Heart

"…And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid.

And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people.

For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord.

And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.

And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,

Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.

And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.

And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger.

And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child.

And all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds.

But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart.

And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them."

All eyes in the Ingleside living room were focused on John Meredith as he continued to read from the second chapter of Luke. He had never felt so much weight from the eyes of a congregation before. For every adult there, it was far easier to listen to the Christmas Miracle and focus on that as well as the children around them than wonder what was going on in a certain room upstairs. The children only appeared confused, a small bit worried, yet generally content that as far as they were concerned, Christmas was occurring as planned.

They sat around Grandfather Meredith, gathered together in a little tribe. Even the littlest ones were quietly paying attention to the strong yet gentle voice read the sacred text. They were all behaving so well that the adults were taking comfort and trying to imitate them. They weren't aware that although the children were behaving so well, that little Gilbert Ford's heart was upstairs, wondering why no one would come downstairs to tell how his mother was. They didn't notice when his eyes would glance to the staircase where his father sat with his head in his hands, waiting, waiting for word, any word from anyone. Perhaps they were too focused on their own fears to truly notice anything.

Shirley Blythe looked to the delicate rose petal he had been fortunate enough for a year and a half to call, "wife" and "beloved." The green dress that she wore carefully hid the known fact that they expecting their first blessed event in late spring. Present circumstances caused him to become weary. He looked to Ken, and wouldn't have wanted to trade places with him for anything. It was difficult enough knowing that it was his baby sister going through whatever was happening.

Nan Meredith leaned her brown head on Jerry's shoulder while tightly holding onto her twin's hand. She was tired, and Jerry was becoming concerned that she was experiencing too much stress. He wished that Dr. Blythe, Jem, or Faith would come downstairs and tell them **something** so he could convince his wife to go with him to the manse and rest.

Jack Wright fidgeted in his seat. He had been in Ken's place not that long ago it seemed, and the result had been horrendous. His little girl, little Bertha Cordelia, didn't survive . It had been a miracle that Diana lived, though the grief almost killed her as well.

He shuddered at the memory of those dark days, and caressed the back of her neck. She seemed to know what he was thinking, and passed him a weary, worried smile. She looked down to the raven-headed Teddy and his sandy-blonde haired twin as they listened in awe as Mr. Meredith read. The loss of Bertha had been a terrible blow, but the birth of the twins had been a double miracle. She patted her own growing middle, praying that all of the children to be born to the family in the coming days, weeks, and months would be healthy little miracles.

Mr. Meredith finished reading the passage, and everyone kept silent. It was hardly the gay evening that had been planned. Then, a door upstairs opened and closed. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Ken stood to meet Jem as he slowly walked downstairs. He was too afraid to speak, so his eyes asked all the questions that needed asked.

Jem took his brother in law's arm and pulled him to where everyone could hear. He didn't need to be away for very long and need to go through this only once. He looked to the children and said, "I think that it's late enough that all the girls and boys should be heading to bed, or Santa Clause will pass right over. I also discussed it with Rilla, and we think that it would be good for Gil and Grace to spend tonight with their Grandmother and Grandfather Ford and Persis because their mother isn't feeling very well this evening and needs to stay here where Dad and I can watch her."

"Jem, don't you also think that maybe Walt, John, Tenny, and Hope should spend the night somewhere else too?" His mother wisely asked.

Jem smiled weakly, knowing his mother read his mind. "Yes, actually. I think that it will be a great Christmas adventure. Does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked the grownups.

Persis whispered into Rosemary and Nan's ears then said, "Why don't the boys stay tonight at Hillwynd and the girls stay together tonight at the manse?"

Nan jumped in, "Why yes! It'll be like two great slumber parties!"

The children were all a little confused because they had intended to sleep in their own beds that night save Cecilia who was visiting at the manse. All of them were very perceptive young minds, and knew that this arrangement would make the grown-ups feel better.

"Why don't all of you get your coats on, and get ready to go, children. We'll be along shortly," Leslie Ford directed. Then when the children were out of the room, she looked to Jem and asked the question on everyone's mind. "How is Rilla, really?"

He ran his hand through his graying hair, "She is in labor. It is early, but not too early. It appears that things **_may_** be difficult. She's progressed enough that she doesn't need to be moved to the House of Dreams. We've a long night ahead of us upstairs. I must return shortly." He started to go upstairs, but turned to his mother and Mrs. Wright.

"It would be wise to begin boiling water and preparing towels. Also Ken," he was trying to give him **something** to do, "some ice chips would be nice for her. I do have to go back up now," and then he was taking the stairs two at a time like his father.

And so it was that the large company of Ingleside dispersed for the evening. The McGowans and their children went to their home and prayed. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall Elliot went home and prayed for "Dear Little Rilla." Even the Douglas family stayed on their knees a little longer than usual after they got home.

The oldest among the dear little souls directly related to Rilla were split up and sent to stay at either the manse or Hillwynd. The girls were carted off with the two Reverend Merediths and their wives to the manse, while the boys were taken to Hillwynd to stay with the Fords.

The girls all thought that this was a wonderful event, and couldn't wait to wake up together on Christmas morning with sweet Aunt Nan taking such good care of them. Hope in general, thought the arrangement was wonderful because Una lived at the manse.

However, Una didn't stay at the manse that night. She remained at Ingleside, waiting for any more word of Rilla, and waiting to see if she could lend a hand. It was something that she felt she had to do. Motherhood had always been her greatest ambition. It was a role that many thought very little of and didn't live up to. It seemed that now one of the best friends she ever had could lose her life to it, and this knowledge kept her close. Carl stayed to give her a ride when she was ready to leave.

The boys were rather indifferent to being shipped away for the night. Walt would have rather stayed at home, for there was no place like it. John missed having Mummy or Grandmother sing to him before bedtime. Persis or Mrs. Ford might have under normal circumstances, but at the moment their minds remained fixed on Ingleside.

* * *

Mr. Ford rocked in an old wooden rocker than had once belonged to the Schoolmaster's Bride in the middle of the great big old bedroom by a roaring fire. There, the boys were snuggly tucked into two beds. He remembered being young and hopeful on Christmas Eve. He also remembered a young boy that had once looked just like you Gil and wondered to where time flew. He saw the concern in his grandson's face and hoped a jolly story would give him a peaceful night's sleep.

"Alright there boys. You all settle down, and I will tell you a tale of a stingy old man in long ago London who was visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve."

All four boys shuddered lightly, not ever imagining to hear a ghost story on such a holy night. By the time Owen Ford had finished the Tale of Ebenezer Scrooge, all four boys appeared to be soundly sleeping.

Gilly wasn't asleep, though. He had only closed his eyes to imagine what Grandpa Ford was saying with his ruffled velvet voice. No matter how hard he tried, the story didn't stop him from worrying about his poor little mother at Ingleside. When the boys were left alone, Gilly shook Tenny's little shoulder.

"Tenny, are you asleep yet?"

Tenny had been venturing into the lightest depths of sleep. He squinted his eyes and saw Gilly hanging over him in the firelight. "Not now, Gilly. What's wrong?"

"What was it like when your mother died?"

Tenny's gray eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Did you get to tell her goodbye?"

Tenny sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing that Gilly needed to talk to him. He nodded his head. "She was sick and in the hospital for a very long time. Daddy and Grandfather Henry explained to us how she was going to Heaven, and the Hope and I got to spend time with her before it happened."

Gilly's questions didn't stop. "Does it hurt a lot not to have a mother?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes not as much. It is hard sometimes when you're surrounded by people with their own mamas. I miss her voice and her smile. I miss the soft way that she would run her hand trough my hair and when she would tuck me in at night."

Gilly curled into a ball and admitted his dark fear to Tenny. "Tenny, I think that my mother is very sick."

"She'll be all right, Gilly," Tenny reassured his cousin.

"How do you know she will be okay, Tenny?" Your mummy didn't get better. Mine may not. "

"I know because my Mama didn't have Grandfather and Uncle Jem taking care of her. They're the best doctors in the world, Gilly. They'll take good care of Aunt Rilla. There's nothing to worry about. As Uncle Jerry always says, 'Have faith.' Now, let's go to sleep before Santa Clause comes."

The two little boys crawled back under the covers. Tenny was certain that all would be well and nodded right back to sleep. Gilly, however, couldn't shake the feeling that something was still not right. He lay awake for what seemed an eternity, listening to the soft breathing of Tenny, Walt, and John, and imagining all sorts of unbearable thoughts.

Suddenly Gilly knew that he could not bear it. He must go to Ingleside. Right awayat once. He must see Mother before she . . . before she . . . died.

Very quietly he slipped out of bed and put on his clothes, careful not to wake the other boys. He took his shoes in his hand. He did not know where Aunt Persis had put his coat and hat, but that did not matter. He must not make any noise . . . he must just escape and get to Mother. Through the dark hall . . . down the stairs . . . step by step . . . hold your breath . . . was there no end to the steps? . . . the very furniture was listening .

He heard the soft murmurs of Grandmother Leslie, Aunt Persis, and Grandfather Owen in the kitchen. He was very careful not to alarm them because they would only send him back up to bed. They would come rushing out . . . he wouldn't be let go to Mother, poor Mother who couldn't even go to her own home . . . a sob of despair choked in his throat as he thought of what could happen. He tiptoed down the stairs. There, he found his coat and hat and cautiously turned the handle of the front door.

Gilly was out . . . the door quietly closed behind him. He slipped on his coat and hat and stole down the street: Hillwynd was on the top of a long wooded hill, looking down on the Glen. A moment of panic overwhelmed him. The fear of being caught and prevented was past and now fears of darkness and solitude overwhelmed. He had never been out _alone_ in the night before. He was afraid of the _world._ It was such a huge world and he was so terribly small in it. Even the cold raw wind that was coming up from the north seemed blowing in his face as if to push him back.

That was when he noticed something else. It had started to snow, **_heavily_**. In later years, it would be known as the Christmas with the biggest snowstorm since 1916.

The wind, the snow, and the blackness of the suddenly overcast night were fierce enemies, but nothing could keep Gilbert Ford from his destination. He could see Ingleside from Hillwynd. It seemed as if every window was lit. He followed that light, and he followed his heart.

One had to go on when Mother was going to die. Once he fell and bruised his knee badly on a stone. Once he heard a car coming along behind him and hid behind a tree till it passed, terrified lest Grandpa Owen had discovered he had gone and was coming after him. It was so dreadfully cold, and his little body was getting so wet from the snow. He had just been feeling that his legs would not carry him another step, but at the thought he marched on again. He was so cold now that he had almost ceased to feel afraid. Would he never get to Ingleside? It must be hours and hours since he had left Hillwynd.

Then finally, he was there, standing on the kitchen steps of Ingleside. He carefully turned the knob, thankfully it had been left unlocked in all the commotion.

All of the lights were on in Ingleside, but not a soul was in the kitchen. Little did he know that they were all upstairs paying attention to a miraculous event.

Perhaps everyone left after mother had died? Perhaps they had gone to the church to pray? He knew Mother was dead and everybody had gone away.

Gilly was by now too chilled and exhausted to cry. He walked into the great big living room, found a pillow and an afghan, and lay beside the fire. He only wanted to get somewhere out of that wind and snow and lie down till morning. Perhaps somebody would come back then after they had buried Mother.

He didn't want to sleep, but sleep wanted him. The warmth of the fire lulled him into a sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, but sleep it was. A sleep so deep that he never heard any more of the commotion from everyone upstairs until the telephone rang about an hour later.

* * *

Persis Ford thought it was an eternity before someone at Ingleside had the sense to pick up the ringing telephone.

"Hello?" a voice called on the other end. It was Carl Meredith. She hadn't wanted to speak with _him_. She didn't know if she _could_ talk to him, but she knew she had to put her own feelings aside. Her nephew needed her.

"Carl? This is Persis," she stopped when he interrupted her.

"Persis? I was just about to call you. I have **amazing** news!" Now it was her turn to interrupt him.

"You can tell me later Carl. You can tell me anything you want to. We **do** need to talk. Right now though, you have to know. Gilly has disappeared."

"What?" he exclaimed loud enough to wake the dead, or a dead tired little boy.

Her voice was shaking, he could hear it over the phone. "Father put all the boys to bed a few hours ago, and we thought that they were all here asleep. However, Mother just went in to check on them, and found that Gilly wasn't in the bed."

"Have you looked all over the house?" he asked.

She didn't have time for him to be condescending. He was always so condescending to her. Her sweet little nephew could be freezing out in a blizzard. "Don't you think that we know to look everywhere, Carl?"

All of this time, Carl had been standing with his right side facing where little Gilly was, so he couldn't see the little boy. Then suddenly, a figure slowly lurked into his good eye's line of sight.

"Persis calm down. " He pled.

"I can't calm down! My brother's oldest child could be outside freezing to death as we speak!"

"Persis, he's right here. I see him with my own eye," he assured her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Does he look okay?"

Carl looked the boy up and down, then asked him, "Gilly, are you quite alright?"

The boy nodded, and Carl returned to the phone call. "He looks a little worse for wear, but all arms, legs, and digits appear to be intact."

"That's good to know,"

"Well, I had better let you go," Carl started to hand up the receiver without even telling her goodbye.

"Carl?" she called out.

"Yes, Persis."

"Thank you," she who was never meek, meekly said.

"I've made a lot of mistakes and bad decisions, Persis. Thank you for speaking to me again. Merry Christmas."

He could almost hear her smiling, "Merry Christmas to you too, Carl, and if you're willing to talk, so am I. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Persis."

Carl slowly hung up the phone, a smile growing across his face. Then, he looked down and saw the little boy before him. He knelt down to the youngster and kindly asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hillwynd tonight?"

Gilly didn't have time for such questions; he only had time to ask more important questions. "Is my mother dead?"

Carl remembered being afraid for his own mother's life once, and how the result was not good. He shook his head. "No my boy, no. Your mother is not dead. Rilla Ford has the Blythe constitution about her. I think she may need it. She is actually feeling a great deal better now."

"Are you sure?" Gilly asked, not wanting to be lied to.

"Yes, I just saw her myself. However, you may want to see for yourself."

Gilly's eyes grew wide. "May I?"

"Only if you'll let me carry you into the room. It's quite crowded up there, and anyway, I've always wanted a little boy like you. You remind me of someone I care for a great deal."

"My Grandmother Ford says that I act just like my Aunt Persis sometimes," Gilly informed Carl as he carried him upstairs.

"Is that so? I would never have guessed." Carl asked as he knocked on a door upstairs before opening it.

Gilly looked about. The room was crowded, especially over by the window where there was a big, white bassinette. He couldn't see Mother anywhere for all the people. Thankfully, Carl spoke out. "Look who decided to visit, all on his own?"

The crowd parted, and there in a bed sat Mother, her face all aglow. "Gilbert Kenneth Ford! Do you mean to tell me you walked all the way here, in the middle of the night, during a snowstorm?" she asked.

Carl put him down, and the little boy ran to his mother's side. "I just had to, Mother. I was afraid that you might die."

"I have no notion of dying," Rilla assured her son, pulling him close to her.

Gilly smiled. "I am so very relieved."

"So am I," his Dad said, tussling his hair. "I can't take care of five children all on my own."

"**_Five_** children?" Gilly asked.

Everyone laughed. Kenneth picked up his son and showed him the bassinet. Inside, there were three tiny little babies, sleeping soundly. "It seems that the stork is working with Santa Clause this year, son. Here are your new sisters and brother."

Gilly looked to Dad and then to Mummy. "Their ours?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, very much so," Granddad said from a far off corner.

"They're very little," Gilly remarked.

Uncle Walter took him from his tired father's arms. "Yes, but they rarely ever come, three at a time."

Jem walked over and took another look, "They are small, but they're strong and **_healthy_**. They will need their older brother to help out with them."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything. I love them already!"

"Gilly, why don't you let me put you in some warm, dry clothes and into bed?" Grandmother asked, noticing his little yawns.

"I guess that would be fine, now that I know that Mother isn't going to die."

"I think that we should all get some rest. We have three newborns in the family that will require a great deal of attention. Let all of us rest while we can," Grandfather Blythe told the crowd.

At that, the crowd dispersed, Anne and Mrs. Wright put Gilly to bed. Faith and Rebecca checked in on the other wee ones sleeping in other rooms. Diana made phone calls to Hillwynd, the manse, and McGowan Farm. Kenneth stepped outside with his father-in-law, Shirley, Jem, and Mr. Wright to share to obligatory cigars.

Carl walked up to Una. "Do you mind if I don't take you home right away, Sis?"

"No, why?" she asked, concerned.

"I must take of something right away,"

"It's the **middle of the night**, Carl," she told him.

He assured his sister, "I have to right a wrong I made a long time ago, Sis, and I feel that it **must** be done tonight."

She smiled weakly, "Do what you feel you must."

He nodded and bade her goodbye. Una sighed, not understanding, thinking many different things. She walked into the kitchen and looked out the window into the darkness of the night. She became absorbed in her own thoughts so much that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"They are little miracles, aren't they?" Walter's velvet voice asked from behind.

Una looked down shyly. "Yes. Yes they are."

Walter leaned against the old cabinets tired from the night's excitement. "I thought we would lose Rilla for a while."

"She pulled through."

"Yes, thank Heaven, she did. Though I don't know what would happen to the family had she not," he admitted.

"You would survive and carry on," Una answered absently. Then she added, "I don't think Rilla cares that she almost died tonight. She is fine now and has three beautiful new children to love."

"I suppose."

Una looked at him, her blue eyes almost in tears. "I **know**. I would sacrifice **everything** else I had in this world to know what it was like to be a mother, even if it was just for a short while. I would give up every other happiness, even my life."

Walter looked at Una differently, with a deeper understanding than ever before. "I never realized that you felt that way."

"No one ever has."

"Would you give up **all** other happiness at the chance of being a mother?" he asked.

"**_Yes_**," she answered fervently. "Out of everything I have ever wanted, I would give all of it up, to be able to someday hold my own baby in my arms." She then excused herself to help the others begin decorating the tree, wiping away stray tears lest she reveal too much. Though Samson and Persis made conversation relatively safe between them, she was still afraid of revealing too much of her heart to Walter, or possibly even herself.

Walter remained in the kitchen, looking at Una in yet another new light.

* * *

Everyone awoke the next morning to a fresh layer of snow that gently blanketed the entire Glen. Somehow, everyone made it back to Ingleside that morning, and Christmas was celebrated as never before. Rilla even was carried downstairs at her insistence to join in on the fun. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her she couldn't be brought downstairs as long as she kept still.

Hope ran to her Uncle Shirley and asked, "Did Santa Clause make it through the snow?"

Shirley looked to Hope with the excitement of a child in his eyes. "Santa Claus got here all right, and after you've had your breakfast you'll see what he did to your tree."

After breakfast, Mr. Wright mysteriously disappeared, but nobody missed him because they were so taken up with the tree . . . the lively tree, all gold and silver bubbles and lighted candles in the room that was dimly lit from the morning sun reflecting on the newly fallen snow, with parcels in all colors and tied with the loveliest ribbons piled about it. Then Santa appeared, a gorgeous Santa, all crimson and white fur, with a long white beard and _such_ a jolly big stomach. Barry and Teddy screamed with terror at first, but refused to be taken out, for all that. Santa distributed all the gifts to the joyous multitude, though the children were a taken aback a little when he kissed Mrs. Wright under the mistletoe. The grownups all howled with approval.

Dinner was a splendid event, and not only were there no empty chairs, but extras had to be brought up from the manse! Carl Meredith pulled out a chair for Persis Ford, and sat next to her, much to Una's surprise. As everyone gathered for the feast, Mr. Meredith said a prayer of Thanksgiving over their many wonderful blessings.

Nan looked to the bassinets, because two more had been quickly found, where her new nieces and nephew lay cooing and asked Rilla and Kenneth. "What are their names? We must know what to call them other than Christmas Miracle One, Two, and Three?"

Rilla really was very tired from everything, though she refused to be taken back to bed. Kenneth answered, "We've given it a great deal of thought. When we thought we were just having one baby, we had decided on Owen James for a boy," his father and Jem smiled. "and Leslie Persis after my dear mother and sister. I'm sure you know which Owen is. The girlie with the brownish down is Leslie."

"You must name your other daughter too," Dr. Blythe laughingly told them.

Rilla decided that she had to speak up. "I've given it a great deal of thought. Though we never met her, we love her just the same. She is a member of our family, and Walter," he looked to his sister with his loving gray eyes, "the one with the golden hair is Katherine Marilla. She will be called Katie or Kate."

A tear came to Walter's eye, as did Ginny's. "Thank you very much. I'm sure that she will live proudly up to her name."

Jem stood up and held his old Green Gables goblet into the air, "To Owen James, Leslie Persis, and Katherine Marilla Ford. May they live long healthy lives. May they always bring honor to their names, and may they drive their mother absolutely **insane**!" he ended with a mischievous wink to his baby sister.

It was a Christmas that no one would ever forget. Later that evening, as the children played with their toys, the adults talked, played games, sang, and held the babies, Rilla picked up a worn old Bible that had once belonged to Matthew Cuthbert. She opened it up to the second chapter of Luke and read over it. She stopped on verse 19: "But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart. "

Rilla looked about the joyous house. She too kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart.


	37. Updated Family Tree

I realize that it has been a long while since I gave you a family tree, and many new family members and characters have since been added. I took the old tree out, so I now only have 36 chapters of written text. However adding this will return me to 37. Thank you for all of the reviews. Please continue with them. I promise to try and update soon.

* * *

**Updated Family Tree: **

**Dr. Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley– Married 1890 **

** Dr. James Matthew "Jem" Blythe and Faith Meredith – Married 1919 **

Walter Cuthbert "Walt" Blythe - born June 1920

John Knox Blythe – born January 28, 1922

Charity Elaine Blythe – born May 6, 1926

** Walter Cuthbert Blythe (aka John Doe Darcy) and Katherine Victoria "Katie" Darcy – Married 1918 **

Abigail "Hope" Blythe – born January 14, 1920

Albert Tennyson "Tenny" Blythe – January 14, 1920

** Rev. Gerald "Jerry" Meredith and Anne "Nan" Blythe – Married 1920 **

Cecilia Rose Meredith – born December 20, 1920

Unborn Child – Due Spring 1927

** Jack Wright and Diana "Di" Blythe – Married June 1922 **

Barry Sebastian Wright – November 16, 1925

Theodore "Teddy" Wilson Wright – born November 16, 1925

Unborn Child – Due Spring 1927

** Shirley Blythe and Rebecca Anne Blake – Married May 29, 1925 **

Unborn Child – Due late spring 1927

** Kenneth Ford and Bertha Marilla "Rilla" Blythe – Married May 15, 1919 **

Gilbert Kenneth "Gilly" Ford – born July 1920

Anne Gertrude "Graceful Anne or Grace" Ford – born March 2, 1922

Leslie Persis Ford – born December 25, 1926

Owen James Ford – born December 25, 1926

Katherine Marilla Ford – born December 25, 1926

* * *

**Owen Ford and Leslie Moore – Married 1893? **

** Kenneth Ford and Bertha Marilla "Rilla" Blythe – Married May 15, 1919 **

Gilbert Kenneth "Gilly" Ford – born July 1920

Anne Gertrude "Graceful Anne or Grace" Ford – born March 2, 1922

Leslie Persis Ford – born December 25, 1926

Owen James Ford – born December 25, 1926

Katherine Marilla Ford – born December 25, 1926

** Persis Ford - Single

* * *

**

**Rev. John Knox Meredith and Cecilia Meredith **

** Rev. Gerald "Jerry" Meredith and Anne "Nan" Blythe – Married 1920**

Cecilia Rose Meredith – born December 20, 1920

Unborn Child – Due Spring 1927

** Dr. James Matthew "Jem" Blythe and Faith Meredith – Married 1919**

Walter Cuthbert "Walt" Blythe - born June 1920

John Knox Blythe – born January 28, 1922

Charity Elaine Blythe – born May 6, 1926

** Una Meredith** **– Engaged to marry Samson Belle Summer of 1927 **

** Thomas Carlyle "Carl" Meredith - Single **

**Rev. John Knox Meredith and Rosemary West – Married 1906? **

** Bruce Meredith

* * *

**

**Fred Wright and Diana Barry – Married 1886 **

Fred Wright Jr and Unknown

Son

Son

Daughter

Anne Cordelia Wright and Unknown

Daughter

** Jack Wright and Diana "Di" Blythe – Married June 1922 **

Barry Sebastian Wright – November 16, 1925

Theodore "Teddy" Wilson Wright – born November 16, 1925

Unborn Child – Due Spring 1927

* * *

**Rev. Jonas Blake and Philippa Gordon – Married 1897 **

Samuel Patrick Blake and Unknown

Daughter

Son

Phillip Jonas Blake and Unknown

Son

Son

** Shirley Blythe and Rebecca Anne Blake – Married May 29, 1925 **

Unborn Child – Due late spring 1927

* * *

**George Albert Darcy and Abigail Marten **

Albert Henry Darcy – Born 1893; Died 1917

** Walter Cuthbert Blythe (aka John Doe Darcy) and Katherine Victoria "Katie" Darcy – Married 1918 **

Abigail "Hope" Blythe – born January 14, 1920

Albert Tennyson "Tenny" Blythe – January 14, 1920

* * *

**Gideon McGowan and Virginia Lucille "Ginny" Main – Married May 1917 **

Jacob George McGowan – born February 1918

Madeline Katherine McGowan – born April 1920

Lucille "Lucy" Ruth McGowan – born August 1923

Nicholas Gideon "Nicky" McGowan – born September 1924

* * *

**Miller Douglas and Mary Vance – Married 1918**

Elliot Miller – born 1919

Robert "Bryant" – born 1920

Cornelia Mary "Nellie" – born 1922

Marshall Irving- born 1924

Constance Una – born 1926


	38. Of puppies, pride, and promises made

The yuletide spirit carried on into the evening. The children played with each other and with the litter of puppies that the McGowans had given the children, with their parents' permission of course.

"These are all such nice looking dogs. I can't believe that they're not purebreds," Jerry exclaimed, looking over the pups in their basket.

"Their parents are purebreds, just not the same breed," Gideon laughed.

"Daddy, they have black tongues!" Cecilia noticed.

Gideon leaned down and explained to all of the children, "They have black tongues because their father was a Chow Chow. That breed of dog is the only one in the world to have a black tongue. They are the said to be the descendents of polar bears, who also have black tongues."

The children and adults all marveled at this idea. Owen Ford then added, "It is a well-known fact that the old Queen Victoria had one as a pet too. The President of the State, Calvin Coolidge, and his wife have two at the White House. "

Ginny was anxious to see who picked whom, and suggested, "Why don't you children pick out which you want?"

Being the oldest, Tenny and Hope walked hand in hand to the puppies, and then Tenny asked, "Are these puppies Boomer's grandchildren?"

"Yes Tenny, they are," Gideon answered.

The prospect of having a puppy that was a descendant of the dog they once loved and played with made the decision even more important. They looked at the rowdy bunch of pups, and chose one that was bullying the others about. She had a rich black mane that was neither short like a lab's, nor long like a chow's. Her head and ears looked like that of a lab, but her body was stocky like a chow, and her tail curled up and looked as if someone had attached it separately. Her brothers and sisters all basically looked the same, but with a few differences.

Walt and John picked next and chose one with bushy, cinnamon colored fur and a mischievous glint in the eye. Gilly and Graceful Anne chose one that was a sort of grayish blue color. Cecilia took the lone white puppy. Barry and Teddy were given another black one. The Douglas children chose a pup with a plush russet mane.

As all of the commotion of picking and naming pets was occurring, Persis felt the need to step outside for a breath of fresh air. The crisp December air was a welcome change from the crowdedness within Ingleside's walls.

How lovely the world looked that night! The stars in the sky twinkled in conversation with the counterparts glistening in the snow. Persis shivered, realizing she had forgotten her coat, but suddenly someone wrapped his around her, holding her tightly from behind.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.

She demurely glanced down, allowing the moon to illuminate her face very delicately. "I can't remember a holiday so filled with love, joy, and happiness."

"Neither can I," he quietly agreed.

She turned to where she could face him. "I've wanted to speak with you since I saw you in the church last night."

His face brightened. "Really?" he asked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. "I've wanted to talk with you ever since I… Since I…" he was too ashamed to admit the last part.

"Walked away from me eight years ago?" she finished.

He hung his head with shame. "That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I have regretted it ever since."

She turned her back to him, attempting to hide the tears that slowly began to form in her eyes. "I should say so. You came home in better shape than many men, and yet you called off our engagement because you lost the sight in one eye? Don't you know that I wouldn't have cared if you were completely blind, or if you had lost your arms or legs. I only wanted to be your wife! It didn't matter to me whether or not you could provide a living or not. I was already selling my photographs. I could have provided for us! Why were you so cold when you came back? Why did you walk away from me, leaving me alone and crying in the streets of Toronto, Carl? I love you more than life!"

Carl seemed to have lost his voice. He was barely able to whisper, "You still love me?"

"You could kill me a thousand times over, and I would continue to love you. It's not something that can be stopped, she whispered back."

"I was a fool all those years ago. I was lost, confused, and angry. I was so angry that part of my sight was taken, angry that so many years had been lost for everyone."

"It does make it more difficult to study things," Persis surmised.

"It makes it more difficult to see the wonderful thing right in front of a man, but I think pride caused the greatest blindness of all. I was too proud to let you help me heal from the war. I was afraid that you would be with me out of pity. That, I could not stand."

"Carl, you broke my heart when you left."

"I know. Can you ever forgive me?"

She had many questions to ask, "Why have you waited so long to tell me these things? Why now?"

Persis always had a way of getting straight to the point of the matter. Carl slumped against old Ingleside to answer. "It took me a long time to realize my mistakes, too long. Then you were already off photographing the world. You had your career, and from what I heard, you were extremely happy. That is all I wanted for you."

"Yet happiness is very hollow when you have no one with whom to share it," she interrupted.

"True. However, I always remembered hearing that if you really loved something, you had to let it go, so I let you go and told myself that I didn't really love you. I've devoted my life to my work, and I've kept up with your career. I went to Hillwynd last night to talk to you, and then lost my nerve," he admitted.

"I thought I heard a car door last night," she though aloud. He still had not fully answered her question, though. "Why now, though, Carl? What makes 1926 so different than all the other years we've been apart?"

"Jealousy," he plainly admitted.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I've always known that you would find love again, and it didn't really bother me much because I couldn't put a face to the person who won you. However, in recent months, all I've heard from my family is how Persis Ford and Walter Blythe have been spending all their time together, how they're the best of friends, how good it would be if they were married. There was face with that name, a face I knew well. In truth, I had to see for myself if the rumors are true."

She took his hand, "You can see that they're not?"

"Yes, I can." He thankfully admitted. "You look at Walter the same way you look at Jem, Jerry, and Shirley. You don't look at him the way you look at me."

"That is because through all my travels, I have never loved anyone as I continue to love you, Thomas Carlyle Meredith."

Carl took her lovely hand and asked her, "Persis, do you think that perhaps, we could start over?"

"Only if you promise to marry me this time," she directly told him. Then they kissed as the moon and the stars witnessed from above. The Heavens weren't the only witnesses of love's blossom blooming once more. Walter Blythe gazed out the window and momentarily lost himself to another time, another Christmas. Una Meredith witnessed both, and couldn't forget the pained expression on Walter's face.


	39. Rambling with the Girls

The winter weeks wore by, and soon the sprouts of spring began to pop up here and there, just as the three babes of the House of Dreams grew. Before anyone was aware of it, April was already there, and Dr. and Mrs. Blythe were preparing to take a long vacation in Avonlea.

The ladies of Ingleside, the House of Dreams, Hillwynd, the manse, McGowan Farm, and the general store were spending an afternoon together on the Ingleside verandah, preparing various gifts and such for the doctor and his wife to take with them to Avonlea.

"It has been so long since I have been Anne of Green Gables, I don't exactly know what I shall do with myself," Anne admitted to her company.

"I imagine all those grandchildren, new or not, will keep you fairly busy," Rosemary Meredith said, picking up the bedimpled Owen Ford. "Of course, you're used to that"

"I know that I shall miss you and Dad tremendously while you are away," Rilla admitted. "I believe the children shall be lost."

"Oh Rilla, we'll only be away for a little over a month! We won't possibly be gone for more than two months at the most," Anne reassured her youngest. "Besides," she looked to Una, who was rapt in holding Constance Douglas, "there is a wedding we must attend in June."

Mary Douglas perked up, "Speaking of your wedding, Una. Don't you think that it's about time we started putting it together?"

Una never took her eyes off the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I-I suppose we should. There isn't really much planning to be done, though. Samson and I just want to have a simple wedding."

"That may be, but you will still want to wear a nice enough dress, and everyone will be wanting some food," Mary reminded her.

Leslie Ford asked her, "Have you decided whether your father or Jerry will perform the ceremony?"

Faith sat next to Persis and informed the room, "From what I've heard, there's still a question as to whether or not Father will give his blessing, and it won't be easy for Jerry to come all the way here so soon after Nan has the baby."

Rosemary shot Faith a glance that implored her to hush. "I'm sure your father will give his consent. He is just taking his time about it because Una is his last daughter. Anyway, he had years to come to grips with giving you away, Faith."

"I was so wild, I imagine he was glad to give me away," she laughingly admitted.

Rosemary shook her head. "No, actually he had a very difficult time reconciling himself to the fact that you weren't that harum scarum child that you once were. However, when both Jerry and you married, he knew your prospective mates, their family, and most importantly, he knew **_them_**. He doesn't know Samson Bell enough to be comfortable with everything yet. By the time the wedding is here, he will be more than prepared to give his blessing **_and_** his daughter."

"Speaking of the potential mates of the minister's children, haven't there been a great many letters from Montreal for you, Persis?" Rilla asked.

Little had anyone known; Walter was squatted on the verandah steps, just as he did when he was a child, hidden away by a curtain of vines, listening in to the conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop as he had at a certain Ladies Aide years before. He had returned early from spending the day at the newspaper office with Ken, working on a new project that Persis had brought to his mind, when he noticed the gathering at home. He didn't wish to intrude, and he wasn't yet ready to share with the world his new project, so he sat back and let the ladies freely talk.

Just as Persis was about to tell Rilla about her recent string of letters from Montreal, Hope and Graceful Anne walked toward Walter, with Noel and Holly faithfully trotting alongside their girls. Lest the girls give him away, he met them before they could say anything.

"How are the two prettiest girls on Prince Edward Island this fair Saturday afternoon?" he asked.

"We would be better if we were going to Avonlea with Grandmother to see Cecilia," Hope answered.

Walter was growing tired of hearing Hope hint how she wished to go to Avonlea with her grandparents. He was also wishing to go for a walk to clear his mind because the things he had heard jumbled it up immensly, so he suggested to them, "Why don't you ladies join me for a ramble along the shore?"

Both girls though it was a wonderful idea. "Go inside," he instructed them, "and let Grandmother and Rilla know where we are going so they'll no worry, and then we shall be off on a great adventure."

The girls quickly ran inside then back, and Walter found himself in the company of two rather intuitive and interesting young ladies.

The three along with the dogs, walked quite a distance that day. Along Four Winds, they waved to Mr. Marshall Elliot who was reading a book on his porch. The passed the light, and Walter shared stories from _**The Life Book of Captain Jim**_. They finally stopped along a piece of beach, secluded I a little corner Walter have never before visited. They all told stories, sang songs, and threw driftwood for the dogs to fetch.

Once, Walter threw a stick of driftwood a little too hard, and it landed off into a thicket of trees. Noel, the twins' dog ran off to chase it, and didn't return directly.

After some minutes passed, Hope became terribly worried over the fate of her dear new canine friend.

She tugged at Walter's shirt, "Daddy, I'm afraid that Noel is lost. We have to find her. She's not a wild dog. She doesn't know how to live without us."

Walter agreed, and they started to search through the thicket which became more and more dense. Walter began to wonder if the girls shouldn't have stayed on the beach, but he needn't worry about them. Hope held tightly onto Walter's hand, Grace held onto Hope's, and she also held very tightly onto her own Holly's fur.

Walter was about to give Noel up for lost when he heard a bark in the distance. Then several other barks came, and they followed them until the thicket cleared. Suddenly, the sun began to shine brightly again, and they found a clearing in the thicket. There they found a lush green glade where wildflowers grew abundant. A glistening brook ran alongside a grand Queen Anne style Victorian House with a wraparound porch, a three-storied tower, varied roof pitches, and gingerbread detailing, and large Weeping Cherry Trees blossomed along the walk. The glade was actually a cove that opened up to another secluded beach where the morning sun would easily shine upon the Glen in the distance.

All three were so enamored with the house, that they barely noticed Noel joining them again. "Uncle Walter, what is this place?" Grace asked.

"I-I don't know, Gracie. I thought that I knew every nook and cranny this side of the island. It is beautiful, though, isn't it, girls?"

Graceful Anne quickly agreed, but Hope only said, "I want to live here some day."

Walter smiled at his little girl, dreams whisting away in her eyes. He had been thinking the same thing, only someone had to own this place. It looked loved and well taken care of. On that thought, he said, "I'm afraid we've been away long enough. Rilla and Grandmother shall be looking for us, and we wouldn't want to get in trouble for trespassing, would we?"

The girls agreed, and the group found a narrow red road, lined with apple trees that connected to the shore road. They each walked away, never to forget the magical house hidden away in the cove.

Walter may have lost himself in his own dreams had he not heard the girls' conversation behind him.

"I think that house was wonderful, don't you Gracie?" Hope asked her cousin.

Graceful Anne readily agreed. "Yes, it was."

"Wouldn't you like to live there?"

That however, is where the two forked in ideals. "I can't imagine living anywhere as wonderful as The House of Dreams. It is splendid to live there with Gilly, the babies, Mummy, Daddy, and even Aunt Persis is there to help with the babies. I don't think anything would be as wonderful as how things are now."

Hope was a little disgusted with Grace. Sometimes she had no imagination at all! Of course, one needn't much imagination when you already had everything you've ever wanted, mother and Dream Home included.

Walter heard his daughter let out a sighful grunt in jealous frustration. He knew what she was thinking. They were very much of like minds and kindred spirits. Then Grace said something more to upset Hope.

"Did you overhear everyone at Ingleside planning Miss Una's wedding to that awful Mr. Belle?"

Hope nodded, and then Grace added something she had heard her Mummy and Aunt Persis say at the House of Dreams. "It won't be long now until he marries her and drags her away to that divinity school to be his slave of a wife."

Hope stopped dead in her tracks. "It's not true! She won't leave! She can't leave! What will I do without her?" Her chin began to quiver and her eyes liquefied before them.

Walter picked up his daughter and carried the heart-wounded child back to Ingleside with Grace following behind; sorry she said anything to upset her closest companion. Walter said soothing things to her as they walked, and in his mind an idea formed in his mind. He had been considering it since overhearing the ladies' conversation earlier, but now it was cemented in his mind. Lest anyone who was so attached to Una even he be hurt more when she did go away, they should separate themselves from her and her wedding plans and go with Anne and Gilbert to Avonlea.

* * *

Here is a short update. To all who have faithfully and so kindly reviewed, thank you. I have to admit that relationships such as Di and Jack's and Carl and Persis' only seem to belong because others ( you know who you are) seem to have made it where they just wouldn't belong any other way. Also, I intend for there to be continuity between all of my works, so what you see here is how things will end up in the other two I am now writing. Also, what themes there are, should remain, though of course time and circumstance change people. That is why we write; to show these changes and how they've come about. I overly anxious to come to the conclusion of this work. I don't want to rush it though. A lot needs to happen while Walter's in Avonlea. Mr. Meredith needs to decide whether or not he will give his blessing to Una's marriage, and Una must decide if not, if she can still marry Samson. We will eventually see more of him, and if you think you hate him now... I'm just excited to focus on other works and start sequel (s) to this. As always, please read and review, I love it. I love to see those new messages pop up. They really do inspire me to write more.   



	40. Without Words

Spring, Anne, and Hope had returned to Green Gables, along with Gilbert, Walter, and Tenny. They didn't take the train to Avonlea, but instead, drove Gilbert's auto, enjoying the spring air. Anne sat in the back with Tenny and Hope sleeping on either side. As they approached "The Avenue" or as Anne still called it, "The White Way of Delight," she woke them to see all of spring's splendor. The maples in Lover's Lane were red budded and little curly ferns pushed up around the Dryad's Bubble. The Lake of Shining Waters shined in the afternoon sun as it hadn't in almost forty years.

A flurry of things went though Hope's little head when they arrived. How wonderful everything looked, blooming and new! How gallant Uncle Shirley's personal biplane appeared, all painted up shiny red against the lush emerald field behind Green Gables! How white the white was, and how green the gables were painted on the old house! How nice it was to have three unusually plump aunts waiting to hug you as soon as you drove up! How safe you felt seeing three strapping uncles waiting to greet you! How exciting it was, watching Cecilia, Barry, and Teddy jump up and down in anticipation with Divinity and Fudge jumping up alongside.

The greetings seemed to last an eternity, though it was a good eternity. Finally, they filed into Green Gables where Rebecca had a feast fit to feed the five thousand waiting. After the meal, Mr. and Mrs. Wright stopped by. The three older children ran outside to play while the adults enjoyed each others' company.

As they sat in the parlor of Green Gables with the setting sun blazing in, Nan looked to Walter with a question. "What made you decide to come with Mother and Dad to Avonlea, Walter? Tenny and Hope still have two months of school."

Walter looked outside to the three playing children. "Hope realized that when Una marries Mr. Belle, she will move away. It has upset her a great deal, and I thought that it would be good to separate her from Una so that it won't hurt so much when she does marry. Anyway, you and Mother both have those B.A.'s just itching to tutor, don't you?" he teased.

No one noticed Rebecca wince a bit upon hearing Una's name, or Shirley taking her hand and kissing it. "I have to let you know how thankful I am that you are going to be here when the baby comes," Rebecca told Anne. "Especially since Mother and Father have been busy building the new church in Regina."

"How are Phil and Jo enjoying life in Saskatchewan?" Gilbert asked.

"What was it they called those liquor outlaws dear?" Rebecca looked imploringly to Shirley.

"Becca's parents write that the Rum Runners and immigrants make life very **_interesting_**, but that the church is growing exceptionally," Shirley answered realizing that his shy wife wished for him to answer.

Gilbert understood. "By **_interesting_**, they mean a little dangerous, don't they?"

Rebecca shyly nodded. "But Sam is stationed with the Mounted Police there too. His wife and children keep Mother from getting too lonely."

Anne looked to her youngest daughter-in-law warmly. "Do you know, Rebecca, that if you didn't look exactly like your mother, I wouldn't know you were her daughter?"

"I think Sam and Philly inherited Mother's gift for gab. I've always been quiet."

"Like your father," Diana Wright commented, remembering when she met Rebecca's parents so long before at a wedding held at Green Gables.-

"Oh but no one can say a prayer as well as the Reverend Jo," Anne commented.

"Anne, it sounds awful to hear you refer to a minister like that!" Diana said, giving her old friend a mirthful look.

Fred Wright laughed and told his wife, "Goodness Diana! You sounded exactly like," he reconsidered what he was going to say when Gilbert finished his sentence.

"Rachel Lynde. You sound like Rachel Lynde, Diana." Everyone started laughing hysterically, even Rebecca who had never met dear old Mrs. Lynde.

Between chuckles, Diana responded, "I know, Gilbert. Don't you remember how Mrs. Rachel would harangue poor Anne for calling Reverend Blake by his name?"

"What would she have called me?" Jerry asked.

"Trouble," Di answered her brother-in-law.

Tenny, Hope, and Cecilia came inside and sat at the feet of the adults. Tenny looked up at his Uncle Shirley, the former fighter pilot with awe. "Uncle Shirley your biplane sure looks nice all painted up red, but I bet it looks even better when it's up in the air."

"I think that someone is hinting for a plane ride," Jack commented.

Tenny's eyes grew wide with anticipation. Shirley laughed, "I don't see anything wrong in taking you for a ride. Cecilia and I go for jaunts occasionally, don't we Brown Eyes?"

Cecilia climbed on Jerry's lap. "Oh yes. Uncle Shirley takes me up into the air. It's great fun until he turns us upside down to make me scream."

"And I promised that I wouldn't do that anymore. Walter, do you mind?"

"Not at all, as long as you take me up at least once, too. I've always wanted to know what the Island looked like from a bird's point of view."

Shirley noticed Hope, staring out the window dreamily. "What about you? Would you like to soar among the clouds?"

Hope slowly turned around. "I don't know, Uncle Shirley. It seems scary."

"Oh won't you come with me Josephine in my flying machine?"

"I guess so, Uncle Shirley, but my name's not Josephine," she relented, causing everyone else to laugh.

The next day, Tenny received his wish, and Shirley took him flying. When they returned, Tenny's gray eyes were wide, excited by all they had seen. He then asked Hope if she was ready for her trip. She nervously relented, but soon realized as she sat in Shirley's lap that he would never allow anything to happen to her.

The plane's engine was loud, and Shirley Blythe was always a quiet man. This entitled Hope to a trip free of conversation where she could just enjoy the sights before her eyes. Hope liked this. In later days, she herself had been quieter than usual. Life seemed easier if she didn't get involved.

Something happened while they were alone in the plane together. Something that neither really understood, but without saying much to one another, Hope and her Uncle Shirley became closely knit kindred spirits. They understood each other without words.

* * *

Again, this is a short chapter, but the next one doesn't really belong here. Thanks for all of the reviews. I do have a few requests: We have at least three babies due soon in the story. I'm a little undecided as to what they should be, and what their names should be, except for Shirley and Rebecca's baby. I have carefully planned when their child would be born in order to give it a very special name. That still leaves Nan and Di's babies. Nothing is set in stone concerning them.

I apologize for typos. Consider this a work in progress, not the final draft. I am a writer more than an editor, and it is more important for me to get my story out as it comes to me, and when I have time. When I am finished, I plan to go back and edit the entire work. I hope to be able to finish quickly as my spare time will soon be dwindling.

Please keep reviewing. It is nice to know that people are reading this. I like it, but you never know if someone else does until they let you know.


	41. Heaven's Gifts

As long as anyone could remember and possibly even longer than that, Easter services at the Avonlea Presbyterian Church had been a solemn occasion. Though everyone was always expected to dress nice for church, an added touch was always added on Easter just to set that day apart from the others.

Di made sure that the boys' hair was perfectly combed and their little bowties straight. Hope and Cecilia wore lovely little dresses of lavender. Tenny wore a new suit and tie that matched his father's. As they stood together on the Green Gables porch with the morning sun radiating about them, they looked like mirror images of each other, and Anne made Gilbert take a photograph.

Jerry chose the Gospel of John's account of the Passion Week as the text for his sermon. He spoke with such knowledge, such strength, that not an adult soul left the church without a clear understanding of what it was like to be the Beloved Disciple.

A feast prepared by the two Diana Wrights along with Delia Andrews and Cecily Wright was waiting at Orchard Slope. Everyone enjoyed the meal, and then stepped outside in order to search for eggs hidden by the Easter Bunny. Ned Wright, who was almost thirteen, didn't play along with the other children, but he didn't say no when he was offered candy.

Hope spent a great part of the afternoon with her Aunt Di being a big help with Teddy and Barry. She thought that the precocious toddlers were a marvel, and wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother or sister.

Tenny fell on a rock, trying to get hold of an egg that was strangely placed on the high beam of a fence. Nan soothed his tears and started to stand up, when suddenly her eyes grew very large and round. She walked over to where Jerry was talking with Jack and Walter very feebly and slowly.

"Jerry dear, I'm feeling rather tired. I think that it would be good to return to the manse so that I can rest, and it might be fine if Cecilia plays with her cousins a while longer as well. You may want to call Dr. Watts too."

Maybe it was the shaky way her voice faltered, or maybe more so the mention of the Avonlea doctor, but Jerry's ability to speak left him for the first time in almost seven years. He started tripping over himself, trying to get to Nan. Somehow, they made their way to their car. They returned home without him killing the both of them, probably because Shirley drove.

During that short commotion, no one noticed Di quietly experiencing pains herself until Hope said something. "Aunt Di, are you feeling ill? Do you need Grandfather to take care of you? He always takes such good care of me when I don't feel well, and you don't look very well at all."

Everyone turned to witness this conversation, and it was evident that Diana was experiencing a great deal of pain. Jack and Gilbert rushed to her side, and she was soon whisked into the house.

Fred Wright picked one of his twin grandsons up and commented to Anne who was picking up his brother, "Goodness Anne, can't we have a holiday without one or more of your daughters having a baby?"

"I'm beginning to wonder."

Diana walked up to Anne and took their grandson from Anne. "Anne, go to Nan. You promised her that you would be with **_her_** when the time came, and that you would keep Jerry from completely losing his mind. I'll stay here with Di. As long as no one else decides to have a baby today," she glanced in the direction on Rebecca, "I think we'll have everything under control."

Anne shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening. It's a good thing, just rather unbelievable."

Her dear, bosom friend hugged her tight. "Nothing is unbelievable with your family, Anne."

"**Our** family, Diana. At least one of these babies is your grandchild too."

Diana finished the sentiment with, "And I feel that the other is too. We're having babies again!" she squealed like the schoolgirl she was when she had lived at Orchard Slope.

Walter stepped to where his mother and Mrs. Wright were, and asked, "Would you like for me to drive you to the manse, Mother?"

Anne looked at Walter like he was crazy. "Oh Walter, I was running from this house and Green Gables to the manse long before you were ever born. I think that I'll do the same today." Then she picked up her skirt and began sprinting in the direction of the Avonlea manse, leaving everyone remaining in the Orchard Slope Garden laughing, though not at all shocked.

Cordelia Andrews took Barry from her mother. "Aunt Anne never did grow up, did she?"

Walter watched his mother's form fade into the distance. "No, she really hasn't completely grown up, and we've loved her all the more for it."

As the Monday dawn broke through the morning mists, two new little souls awoke to meet their first morning in Avonlea. At the manse, a wee lady with brownish blonde down and sky blue eyes awoke before her father, who had somehow managed to knock himself unconscious while awaiting her arrival. When he finally woke up, with the aid of smelling salts, he and Nan named their newest little girl, Elizabeth Anne.

Over at Orchard slope, a porcelain doll with raven curls, black eyes, and already rosy red cheeks was given the name of Laura Diane Wright. Her Grandfather Wright automatically thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes upon since meeting his wife, and staunchly refused to give her back to her parents.

Hope and Tenny had become accustomed to babies coming into the family since their advent, and though they thought them sweet and loveable, they were more interested in playing with Ned, Spenser, and Emily Wright and their cousin Felicity Andrews. All of those children were over the ripe age of ten; therefore, they held a certain respect in the eyes of the twins.

Cecilia Meredith however, loved the two new ladies with all of her heart, especially Elizabeth Anne. As she held the tiny girl and rocked her in Marilla Cuthbert's old rocker, Elizabeth took her sister's finger and held on tightly. Little did she realize that at that moment, as they locked eyes, a bond was formed, and Cecilia Rose Meredith lost her heart to her baby sister.

Nan Meredith looked to her two girls, her heart flooding joy, love, and gratefulness, spilling out as tears upon her cheeks that Jerry gently kissed away. Anne Blythe stood in the doorway with Gilbert's arms wrapped around her waist and looked at the blessed picture before her. Babies were born every day. Some were wanted, loved, and cherished. Others weren't wanted, neglected, and hated. In this family though, they were considered gifts sent from Heaven, all of them from the tiniest ones to those who were grown with their own.

* * *

Thank you for the name ideas, I'm sorry I haven't waited very long to go ahead. 

I'm not offended by the critisicms, just explaining myself a bit. I apologize if I don't update often enough. I do the best that I can. I do hope to get as much as possible written in the next four days as I am starting a new job Monday, and my spare time will greatly be reduced. Rachellynne, I hadn't really considered Nan and Di having their babies the same day until you mentioned it. At first I was a little wary becuase I didn't want it to be too much like Ruby Gillis's two Anne Shirleys. However twins are a very peculiar bunch, I should know, on my dad's side, I have two sets of twin cousins and another cousin is expecting twins.

Please keep reading, reviewing, and giving me ideas. The longer the reviews the better, they give me immeasurable joy. 


	42. Across the sky

_**"In the spring of '27, something bright and alien flashed across the sky. A young Minnesotan who seemed to have nothing to do with his generation did a heroic thing, and for a moment people set down their glasses in country clubs and speakeasies and thought their old best dreams."**_

Late in May, everyone became increasingly interested in the news, especially Shirley. Apparently, there was a great race to see who, if anyone would be the first to cross the Atlantic Ocean in an aeroplane. Some eight years before, a New York City businessman offered a 25,000 prize for the first nonstop flight from New York to Paris. Several attempts had been made and failed, though as time passed; it had become some sort of obsession and more practical. Two French aviators had taken off on the eighth of the month yet were never heard of again. One had to wonder if such a feat was really possible.

Shirley would gaze out into the horizon after reading the evening paper, and silently dream and wonder. He had flown in France what seemed a lifetime before, in a world that thankfully, was gone. He reconciled himself to the knowledge that he may never break any records or gain unwanted fame, but he had flown to make the world a beautiful place again. He had helped make it safe for dreamers and daredevils to explore unknown possibilities again, and **_that_** was good enough for him.

He turned to help his wife out of their car in the manse drive. The month wasn't the only thing that was late. They had expected their child over a week and a half before, and though his father reassured him that such was often the case with a first child, he couldn't help but worry, especially with the knowledge that his guests would soon have to return to Glen St. Mary.

Nan and Diana weren't the only ones who wanted their parents near when a child was born. Shirley took a great amount of comfort in having his capable father staying in the same house and his mother keeping both of their cares down to a minimum. He knew that he would also greatly miss Walter and his two children, especially the little girl that had grown to love sitting silently on the old pasture fence with him, quietly dreaming.

Shirley and Rebecca entered Nan and Jerry's home hand in hand. Gilbert, Anne, Walter, and the children were already there, as was Diana's family. Everyone was gathered around Gilbert as he read the newspaper aloud. Everyone looked up when the young couple entered.

Gilbert smiled at his youngest son. "Shirley, come here quick, and read this. Some young man from Minnesota named Charles A. Lindbergh took off from Roosevelt Field in New York in hopes to be the first to fly across the Atlantic."

Shirley gladly gazed at the paper. "Do you think he'll make it, alone?"

"It will be very hard to stay awake all alone," Jack commented.

Walter added his optimistic two cents, "I think he'll do it."

"What makes him different from the rest?" Diana asked, nestling Laura in the crook of her arm.

Walter tickled the baby's chin and pulled Barry into his lap. "For starters, he already broke the record for the fasted transcontinental flight in United States history just trying to get to New York."

Shirley eagerly took the entire newspaper, "Really? That's amazing!"

Nan walked in, carrying a sumptuously smelling ham. "What's amazing is that I asked for someone to set the table, Jerry, and you're all still clamored around that newspaper." She tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't. She too was very interested in this news. She couldn't blame anyone for focusing only on that.

Jerry glanced in the front parlor and nodded to an empty spot in the room, as he finally helped set the table, "I think that it's about time that we invested in a radio, Nan-girl."

"Oh Jerry, we probably can't afford one."

"Nonsense! We may not get one as flashy as Father Gilbert's, but we can get one that is nice enough and will do the job. The church elders just approved a raise, and I don't know how we can afford not to have one, dear. We have **two** daughters now, and I don't want them to feel impoverished because they are minister's girls. Faith, Carl, Una, and I were always worried that Father couldn't afford us, when there was no need. We were never rich, but we weren't nearly as destitute as we were led by some people and **did** believe."

Nan thought about Jerry's proposal a bit. She did remember Faith and Una often worrying needlessly about finances. "It would be nice to hear the news as it comes in, rather than waiting on it to be printed out and delivered."

He took that as a yes and promptly told her, "It's settled then. I'll order one in the morning."

"Jerry." Exasperated, Nan gave up. "I'll settle for you're bringing the children downstairs. They've been up in Cecilia's room all afternoon."

"On a pleasant May day like this?" Diana asked.

"They've been trying to draw their own cartoon after they saw that Felix the Cat cartoon when Shirley took them the Charlottetown yesterday," Anne answered.

"That should be very impressive. At the age of six, she draws better than I do at my age," Diana said.

The children and Jerry were coming downstairs when there was a knock at the front door. "I wonder who's here at the dinner hour?" Jerry asked as he walked over to answer it.

He barely was able to answer the door when Hope noticed who was there through the lace curtain, and ran past her uncle to greet the visitor. "Una!"

Everyone was very surprised to see Una at the door, not that she was unwelcome, just unexpected. "Una, what are you doing here?" her brother asked, letting her in the house.

"Nothing's wrong, is it?" Nan asked concerned.

Una hadn't expected everyone to be at the manse. She imagined that they would spend most of their time at Green Gables seeing as that was where the visitors were roomed. She shyly shook her head no. "Nothing's wrong at home. I just need to ask a favor of Jerry, and it is important enough to do it in person."

Everyone had an idea of what Una was going to ask Jerry, but no one really wanted to spoil the good mood of the evening with talk of **that** certain subject. They left that for Jerry to discuss with her long after they left for the evening. So, after the meal was over, all of Nan and Jerry's visitors left earlier than they intended so Jerry and his sister could have their talk.

They waited until Nan was upstairs tucking Cecilia in for the night. Jerry invited Una to join him in his study. He sat behind his desk with a concerned look in his eyes, and Una couldn't help but think how much he looked like their father.

Jerry didn't know where to begin. He knew that she came with some request concerning her upcoming nuptials. He wasn't sure what kind of answer he could give her. He wasn't sure what answer he wanted to give her, and mostly didn't wish to go against his father's wishes which still weren't known to him. "Una, what is it you've come to ask of me?"

She looked just as she had when they were children, and he knew that once she looked at him with her imploring, anguished eyes, that he would not be able to deny or request.

She did look at her brother with very imploring and anguished eyes. "I've come to ask you to perform my wedding ceremony to Samson, Jerry."

Jerry thumbed the gold-leafed pages of his Bible without looking at Una. He couldn't look at her and ask his next question. "Has Father given his blessing yet?"

She was sitting in a rather uncomfortable leather chair that had been a gift to the parson from the Pye family. It was neither pretty nor nice, but it was a gift, and Jerry always felt he needed to display it despite Nan's protestations. With its high, straight back and its low flat seat, Una felt as if she was Cecilia waiting on her father to admonish her for something. "He has neither given his consent nor has he refused. As Rosemary says, he just needs to get to know Samson better and will when he comes to the Glen next week."

Sitting on Jerry's desk was a framed photograph that Jem had taken of all the Merediths not long after they moved to the Glen. Faith stood tall and strong by herself. Carl's eyes were focused on an anthill behind Jem. Jerry stood in the center, keeping them all together with Una leaning on her brother's sturdy arm. Una still needed to lean on him from time to time. Maybe had he been more accessible after the war, she wouldn't have felt the need to run off and become a missionary.

Still yet, this situation didn't rest easy with him. He still remembered that night late last summer, and what he witnessed from his father's study. He didn't intrude because what saw seemed right to him, that Providence was in charge. The scenes he saw the next day only made him feel the opposite.

However, things were as they were. If nothing else, he wouldn't let his sister down by refusing her. "I will be honored to perform the ceremony. I'm only sad that Nan and the baby probably won't be able to attend."

Una didn't seem as happy as Jerry had hoped she would be when he accepted. She just thanked him and went upstairs to see the baby. Had she shown any more joy, it would have made him feel better, and not like she was just doing something out of some misguided sense of duty.

Una walked through the upstairs hallway with care. She could hear Cecilia's soft breathing in her bedroom. She looked around. Nan had done a lot to make the manse beautiful since she last visited years before. The soft yellow light of a lamp could be seen down the hall, and the creaking of a rocker could be heard. There was another sound; Nan's velvety smooth voice could be heard as she sang a lullaby to the wide-eyed baby Elizabeth.

Una quietly knocked on the door that was only partially closed. "Come in," Nan called out in a hushed voice.

Una walked to Nan and gazed upon her new niece lovingly. "May I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course, Una. You're her aunt. I hope that you and she will get to be very close."

Una took Nan's place in the rocker, and Elizabeth grabbed her finger just as she had Cecilia's the day she was born. She looked up at her aunt with her sky blue eyes and smiled. "She's smiling at me!" Una exclaimed.

Nan glanced down. "She certainly is. You know some doctors say that babies don't smile when they're this young, but I know different. Both Cecilia and Elizabeth smiled at me the day they were born."

"They knew they were blessed with a wonderful mother. I want my own baby to smile at me like that some day."

Nan cocked her head and stared at Una who was too interested in Elizabeth to notice. "Maybe you'll get that chance."

"I'm betting my life and happiness on it."

* * *

Una left for Glen St. Mary the next day right after breakfast. Hope hastily ate her breakfast, and was horribly upset to find that Una had already left the manse without saying goodbye. Walter brought her back to Green Gables, her cheeks red and soaked from tears. No one could console her, but she eventually stopped crying and joined Shirley for a ride in his plane. 

"Come Josephine, come with me again in my flying machine and let the wind take all our cares away," he held his hands out to his Josephine, his brown eyes flooding sincerity, and she readily accepted.

They sailed through the clouds and Hope's heart grew lighter. They return when the sun washed Green Gables' white walls a pinkish red, and found the old farmhouse livid with activity.

Hope was riding her uncle's shoulders when Anne met them at the steps. Her eyes flashing with excitement, "Shirley, hurry and get upstairs to your wife! Rebecca just went upstairs and asked your father to check on her and call a nurse! You know what **that** means!"

After making certain that Hope was safely on the ground, he disappeared in a brown flash. However, he was soon sent back downstairs. It was to be a long night, and Aunt Diana asked Hope and Tenny to come spend the evening with them at Orchard Slope. They could see every light on at Green Gables before they went to bed.

As the crickets and frogs chirped in the night air, Shirley almost paced a path through the Green Gables porch. Walter joined him outside. "Shirley, calm down. If Aunt Marilla were here she would scold you for wearing out her green painted porch!"

"Aunt Marilla never had a wife in labor."

Walter laughed. "No, she definitely didn't have **that**. However, I know for a fact that she walked the floor every time one of us was born, especially when you were born."

"That almost killed Mother," Shirley admitted, his eyes growing wilder with fear.

Walter shook his head. "She lived, as will Rebecca. She has a strong constitution about her."

Shirley looked to Walter for support, "Was it this bad when the twins were born?"

"Worse, Shirley, really. It snowed so much that the doctor couldn't make it to Dovedale, and Ginny had to assist Katie."

"I guess that it's not that I'm overreacting."

Walter patted his brother on the back. "No, you're just a new father. Welcome to the brotherhood, it's the most rewarding and most heart wrenching job that will never go away."

The two brothers seemed to find something new in common. Shirley smiled at his older brother and wanted to help him the best way he knew how. "She loves you, you know." A flash of lightning raced across the sky.

Walter turned to Shirley, confused, "Who, Hope? I know, she may think Uncle Shirley can hand the moon as he flies in his aeroplane, but she will always be my baby girl."

Shirley shook his head. "No Walter. I mean, yes, Hope loves you, but not her, Una. Una is in love with you. She always has been. That's why she wouldn't marry me." The Heavens roared with thunder.

Walter started to walk away. "No Shirley. She's marrying Samson Belle in a week. She doesn't love me."

Shirley followed after him just as he had as a little boy, even though confrontation directly went against his character, and a steady rain began to fall. "Walter, I know what I'm talking about. I had a crush on her for years. I watched every move she ever made. I analyzed her reactions towards other people and how different they were compared to the looks she saved for you. I saw the light fade from her eyes when we got that mistaken news about Courcelette. I thought that I could make her happy, but she knew better for both of us. She did me a great favor not marrying me. I love Rebecca infinitely more than I ever imagined I loved Una. I have to do the same for her. She doesn't deserve to spend her life chained to the odious man, Walter."

Walter turned to face Shirley, "So she should marry me because I'm the last single member of our group? I'm not single by choice, Shirley! My wife was taken from me!"

"You love her too!" Shirley yelled at him.

"No I don't!" Walter denied.

"**Yes you do! Yes you do!** I know it! I see how you look at her. I see the emotion almost bursting from your chest when you watch her with your children. You understand each other. You complete each other, Walter. You belong with Una, not that horrible man! He doesn't deserve her love. You do, and only you deserve it." Shirley's voice grew quieter.

Walter whispered so softly that it could hardly be heard against the sputtering rain and roaring thunder. "If she loved me, she would have ended things with Belle ages ago."

"She might have, had you asked her rather than running away to Oklahoma, then spending all of your time with Persis, denying what we all know is in your hearts."

Walter laughed and put his wet arm around his brother's wet shoulders. "Possibly, Shirley. Possibly. Maybe I shall try to find out when we return home, but first I will have to think things over and speak about this to someone else. Now, let's go inside and get out of these wet clothes. I won't have Rebecca's child growing up without a father because he caught pneumonia while trying to get me to see the light."

The morning's newspaper headline read: "**Lindbergh Does It! To Paris in 33 1/2 Hours; Flies 1,000 Miles Through Snow and Sleet; Cheering French Carry Him Off Field**."

Shirley brought it along with breakfast upstairs to his wife as she held their newborn son. He traded the newspaper for the baby and sat next to his wife. "How is little Jonas this morning?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No Shirley, he doesn't look at all like a Jonas. He is every bit the image of you. We have another little brown boy on our hands. I think he needs a different name."

Shirley kissed his wife and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Rebecca looked over the newspaper again, and said, "I think that he looks like a Charles Lindbergh Blythe to me. After all, he was born on the day his namesake landed in Paris, and his father is a bit of an aviation buff."

Shirley laughed. "A **bit**. Charles Lindbergh Blythe. Now that is a strong, wise sounding name, and that you may tie to!"

* * *

Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Things are progressing a lot now! Keep reviewing, I love all comments. Also, if you would like to further discuss this or any other Montgomery ff, then please visit this website I just set up. It's under my homepage here. 

The quote at the beginning of the chapter is one of my favorite bits by F. Scott Fitzgerald. - "Echoes of the Jazz Age," The Crack-Up, 1945.

The newspaper headline was from the May 21, 1927 NY Times.


	43. Red Haze and an Overcast Sky

The day that everyone save Una dreaded was only a little more than twenty-four hours away. Faith and her children were at the manse helping Una with last minute preparations for her wedding and subsequent departure. Rosemary and Bruce were visiting Ellen and Norman Douglas, and Mr. Meredith was out, they knew not where. The sky was overcast. It had remained that way for what seemed like days. The sun, the moon and the stars seemed to hide away. Even they couldn't bear to shine upon this union.

Mr. Samson Belle arrived in Glen St. Mary three days before, and took a room above the post office. He seemed to care little whether he saw Una or not, and kept himself to his rented room, and that seemed to bother no one, not even Una. Though this one day, he decided to make himself comfortable in the extensive library of the manse.

Faith closed Una's suitcase in flooded with vexation. "I suppose you're all ready, Una."

Una looked warily up from the veil that she was finishing. "Thank you for your help Faith."

Faith sat down beside her. "You're my only sister, Una. I would do anything for you. You do know that, don't you? You _do_ know that I would do **anything** for you, and that you can tell me **anything**?"

Una started to reply, but was interrupted by a Walt and John's playing. It was far too damp for them to play outside. Actually, it wasn't the children's playing that interrupted Una. She didn't mind their noise; she loved them dearly. She was interrupted by her betrothed's response to their noise.

The doom and gloom of the outside atmosphere seemed to follow him into the parlor. "Faith, could you please learn how to control **_your_** children? They should be seen and not heard, and frankly, the less that they are seen the better. Remember, _spare_ the rod and _spoil_ the child," he charged her, pointing a long, clammy finger in her face.

"My Grandmother Blythe says that a child has every right to be heard, that our dreams are what give us wings," Walt told the man before his mother could respond.

"Young man, you shouldn't interrupt adult conversations, especially with overemotional blather."

Walt was not to be put down. "No one else has ever minded hearing what I have to say. Uncle Walter says that people usually make a fuss about what children say because they are actually so truthful."

"Your Uncle Walter is a lazy lout who pretended to be dead to get out of serving in the army. He dreams far more than any real man should, and should be shunned from society."

"**My Uncle Walter is great! He's far better than you! He listens to me! He loves me!"**

Faith was already prepared to leave, she had heard enough from that man who knew nothing at all. Then he seized Walt's arm with an iron grip, twisting it back until the little boy screamed in pain.

Faith and Una both jumped to Walt's rescue, but not before someone else came first. Walter, his parents, and children had recently arrived home, and there was one person he **must** to talk with.

His plans were quickly deterred upon hearing his namesake's cries of agony. A red haze seemed to shadow everything. He pulled Walt away from his assailant, then rounded back and hit the arrogant parson with all the contempt he held for him, knocking him unto Rosemary's once clean floor.

Una pulled them apart before Samson unleashed his own fury on Walter. She had seen what **_his_** wrath could cause. "Samson, you should go," she told him in a tone of authority she had never used before in her life. The man stormed out of the manse, swearing that once he was married, he nor none of his, would **_ever_** return to such a forsaken place as Glen St. Mary.

Walter checked on his nephew, then looked to Faith, "I'm afraid that Father or Jem shall need to look at his arm to make sure nothing is broken. I have the car, and will drive you all home."

Faith only nodded. She was too overcome with anger, shock, and worry to do anything else. She was also thankful that Walter had arrived when he did. **She** may have killed Mr. Samson Belle. Walter had once again come to her rescure.

He turned to check on Una, but only witnessed her slender form running out of the front door. He longed to chase after her, but knew he had to get his nephew home. Besides, he still needed to have a conversation with someone else first.

* * *

This is incredibly short, I know and apologize. My new job started Monday, and I haven't had the time I want to spend on this. Howver, I do not intend my lack of free time to lessen the quality of this work, so the final chapters will come, but slowly. Anyway, this was a good place to leave off. I want to leave you all in suspense because it is fun. Also, didn't I say that Samson Belle wouldn't have redeeming qualities? Please read and review. 


	44. Blind!

Reverend Samson Belle was a lucky man. Walt Blythe only suffered superficial bruises from Mr. Belle's assault. An hour after the altercation, Walt was happily sitting in the Ingleside kitchen, eating ice cream and being doted on by his mother, grandmother, and even Hope. The entire household was in an uproar. Jerry, who came back with everyone else from Avonlea and Gilbert, had to physically restrain Jem from finishing the job that Walter started.

As for Walter, as soon as he knew that Walt was going to be fine, he slipped away during all of the commotion. He was now aware that time was truly of the essence. He had to act soon or only death's wretched hand would be able to end the coming union.

The cool, damp evening air mingling with the humidity of the day caused a shallow fog to crawl along the damp ground of Rainbow Valley. Walter hurriedly marched to a certain birch-screened hollow in the lower corner near the marsh of Rainbow Valley. Something inside of him told him that what or rather whom he needed at that moment was there, hiding away from all the troubles outside.

Whether it was instinct or premonition, Walter was correct. There by the spring that Walter himself had once shared with him, against the curiously gnarled and twisted trunk of a maple tree, sat John Meredith. He was lost in the depths of a novel with only the sun's pink evening rays as his candle.

Walter cleared his throat loudly, hoping to gain the elder man's attention. It didn't work, so again Walter cleared his throat, also letting out a raspy cough.

Mr. Meredith serenely looked up, his black eyes not really here nor there for a moment. As Mr. Meredith was brought back from the land he had been visiting, he greeted his younger friend.

"Why hello there Walter; I see you've made it home safely."

Walter nodded. "I see you needed some fresh air. So did I. Is that a book of theology that you're reading?" he asked, pointing to the tome in Mr. Meredith's hand.

Mr. Meredith pointed to it as well, "This old thing? I could tell you it was Walter, but that would be a falsehood. In truth, it is but an old favorite of mine from my school days, **_David Copperfield_**. Have you ever read it?"

"Oh yes. Dickens and I became friends long, long ago. This is a favorite of my own as well. I like the feel of it much more than **_Great Expectations_**, which many compare it to."

"I have to agree with you there, Walter. I like the rather fairy tale-ishness of it. I find the cast of characters to be very well written. I believe that Agnes is my favorite, though."

"Oh really? How so?" Walter asked.

"Her unyielding love for David makes her the true heroine of the novel. She loved him unconditionally all through the book, but was never jealous or spiteful of his other affairs, not even when he married Dora. In the end, he realized that, and loved her all the more for it, but while he was blind to the love, she remained faithful."

Walter though a moment about what he was saying, then added, "She never showed it, though. For the longest time, even after David realized that he loved her, he believed that she held only sisterly feelings for him."

"Aha!" Mr. Meredith exclaimed, pointing his finger into the air. "To quote Miss Betsey Trotwood, he was 'blind!' I know a thing or two about that myself."

"Really?" Walter asked.

"Walter, you and I have always been what your mother calls, 'kindred sprits', have we not?"

"I believe so."

"Well, I'm going to share a something with you that I wouldn't share with just anyone else. I was once blind like David Copperfield, only I was blind to not only Rosemary's feelings, but also my own. You know that Rosemary turned me down when I first asked her to marry me?"

Walter laughed a little uncomfortably. "I believe there was talk of it, but never knew for certain."

"Oh, I'm sure there was talk. No doubt the town thought my **unruly** children drove her away."

"Something like that."

"Well, there was no truth to it. Rosemary turned me down in order to keep a vow she made to her sister, Ellen. It wasn't until she had to turn me down that she realized that she cared for me in a different way than she had cared for her first love who died. It wasn't until she turned me down that I realized that I loved her as much as I do. At first, I thought that I just admired her and enjoyed her company enough to marry her and give my children a mother. I thought that the romantic part of my life had died with Cecilia, and frankly didn't mind. When Rosemary said no, I finally saw that I loved her as deeply as I loved Cecilia; in a different way, but I loved her no less."

"Matters of the heart can be quite blinding, and devotion to promises and vows can cause great confusion." Walter admitted.

"Yes, Walter, I'm afraid so. I'm afraid right now, that Una's blind desire to be a wife and mother has blinded her as well. She can't see the good things in front of her because she longs so much for what others have. She was that way as a child too. She was always jealous of girls who had mothers. It wasn't evil, just natural.

I believe the war broke her heart. She never wanted much, and never let on to wanting anything. Then all she had ever dreamed of was stripped away. I should have let her know I noticed. I haven't been the inattentive father I was since Rosemary came into our lives. In a day's time, I saw all of the optimism in my younger daughter's heart fade away like the setting sun, and I was powerless to do anything about it. I tried to encourage her the best I could without letting on I knew that which she felt she couldn't divulge with anyone. Maybe I should have encouraged her to talk to me.

I thought that maybe her hope had been restored to her when she returned. As each day passed, she seemed more like the Una we knew before…" he stopped, but Walter finished.

"Before she believed that I died."

The two men who loved Una most in the world locked eyes, grey eyes staring into black ones. "You know?" Mr. Meredith asked.

"Finally, I do. I have Shirley to thank if this all turns out well."

"And you, Walter? Ho-how do you feel for my daughter?"

"I am in love with Una, Mr. Meredith. I too have been blinded by past love, and mistaken devotion for sisterly affection. I love her laugh. I love her smile. I love the way she skips when she thinks no one is watching her, and the elegant way the moonlight hugs her. I love the vast oceans of her eyes, and the onyx silkiness of her hair. I love her kindness. I love her heart. I love her devotion. I love the way she loves my children. I love that she harbors no ill will toward Katie."

Mr. Meredith jumped up and shouted, "Then go! Go tell her NOW! Tell her how what you've told me! I haven't known how to tell her that I cannot bless her union to that man, but now I don't have to!"

Walter started to run off to find Una, but turned around to ask the one question he desired to ask before he spoke with Una. "Then I have your blessing to ask Una to become my wife?"

John Meredith put his hands on Walter's shoulders and spoke each word earnestly, "Son," he smiled. "**Son**, you have my blessing, my prayers, and my hands pushing you off to find my daughter!" Then he literally pushed Walter away, and Walter ran off into the sunset.


	45. I am alive!

He found her in the church, her silken black head bowed in revenant prayer. He said not a word, silently watching with attentive eyes. How he would approach her, he did not know.

She thought herself a fool for believing that she could marry Samson. She knew now that she couldn't marry him. Truthfully, deep down she had never really expected to make it as far as she did. She didn't love him, and she knew that he didn't love her. They were both conveniently using each other as a means to an end. He needed a wife to keep his house and help his social standing at the Divinity School. She needed a home of her own and longed for children of her own. It was an arrangement that had worked for centuries. There even a few couples like that in the Glen.

There were a few, no, many problems with that plan, though. Samson Belle was quickly showing Una that he wasn't the man she believed he was. Characteristics that made him seem strong and able in India only now showed a self-righteous, rigid, and possibly even abusive nature. Her desire to have children might come true, but what kind of life would they lead, and what kind of people would they become if a man like that was their father?

There was another problem with this plan as well. Her heart belonged to another. All those years before, she had rejected Shirley because it wouldn't have been fair to him to try to fill **_his_** shoes. She cared too much for Shirley to do that to him. However, _what did that say regarding her feelings toward Samson_? She cared even less for him than Shirley, so it would be okay to marry him while her heart belonged to someone else? **_That_** certainly wasn't any way to enter a marriage.

She had been blinded by her desires to have a home and family of her own, the only way she felt that it was possible. She knew that she would never have the home and family of her dreams. Those dreams had been quashed one September day long, long ago. _If only Walter hadn't died._

She shook her head, reminding herself that Walter had in fact_, not died_. After all that time, her heart still didn't really believe that it was true; it couldn't. To actually believe that Walter was alive would be to open her heart again to all of those old feelings of hope and love as well as the despair and heartache that followed the news of his death.

She had come close to opening her heart again, that one night on the manse porch with Walter. Yes, he really was there, and yes, he really did kiss her. He was the only man that she would ever allow to touch her heart that way. Her heart would always remain faithful. Then Samson arrived, and her heart closed once again to the reality that her life was not supposed to be the fairy tale of Faith, Rilla, or even Mary, and that she had to settle for what she could get. If she allowed herself to believe, something would surely happen to Walter again, and she could not endure that a second time.

Something about being around Samson made Una, once known for quiet, sweet optimism, the greatest pessimist of them all. She didn't like that about herself. She didn't even like Samson, she realized. She could marry a man she did not love, but she couldn't marry a man that she neither liked nor respected, and what little of that had remained, washed away with his performance at the manse.

There was no use in delaying the inevitable. She had to inform Samson that she could not marry him. She stood up from the pew and turned to find Walter staring straight at her, but looking through her as he used to when he would experience one of his premonitions.

Little did she know that his vision was of Hope, Tenny, himself, and Una living together as a family.

"Walter, you've startled me!"

Walter awoke to the hear and now, "I'm sorry, Una. You just looked so lovely," he stopped. "May we sit and talk?" he asked.

Una looked down to her feet. "I think that I need to talk to Samson soon, Walter." She started to walk around him.

He grabbed her arm lightly, "Please don't talk to him before you talk with me, Una," he whispered in her ear.

She dared not let her heart leap at his touch or the brush of his warm breath on her ear, yet she could not deny his request. She only nodded and allowed him to lead her to a pew.

He led her to the Blythe family pew, and softly held he hands as his gray eyes gazed into the cobalt pools before him. "Una, please don't marry Samson Belle tomorrow. Please don't do something that we shall both regret."

Still not allowing her heart to overcome her, she asked, "Whatever do you mean, Walter?"

"Una, I don't think that I could live with myself, knowing that you are bound forever to a man such as Samson Belle. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't appreciate you. He doesn't **love you**."

"I doubt that I shall ever know what it is to be loved in the manner you are speaking."

"You could if you would see what is in front of you Una. Why everyone loves you so much, more than Samson Belle can ever even pretend."

"I cannot be a burden to those who care for me," she stared down at the wooden pew.

He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, "Una, **_Breathtaking Una_**! Loving you is never a burden but a privilege. Your smile brightens the darkest room and most battle-scarred heart. **_I_** am privileged to love you so **_very_** much, Una. Marry **_me_**, and know what it is to be loved by one whose heart jumps at the mere thought of your brilliant eyes and sweet, gentle touch," he pled as he caressed her hands with such loving softness that she began to shudder.

She was beginning to shake uncontrollably, finally giving in to her heart, when a final ray from the aging sun shined upon the wall, causing something to flash before her. Her eyes fixed on a tablet hanging on the wall, never taken down.

Tears began to fall down her porcelain cheeks. "But you died," she hoarsely answered.

He turned to see what Una was staring at, and his brow furrowed heavily. No one had ever thought to take it down, and even after all the time that had passed since his return, the tablet hanging over the pew stating, "Sacred to the memory of Walter Cuthbert Blythe," remained.

He looked back at Una, still fixated on the tablet and all the pain associated with it, then turned back to look at it as well. He hated that tablet and everything for which it stood. He walked to it, ripped it from the wall, and threw it onto the floor. The tablet cracked across the middle and broke into several pieces as Walter's heel slammed into it several times.

"**I am alive**! He yelled, tears flowing from his face as well. "**I am alive! I am alive**!" he repeated with every crushing blow to the tablet. When it was most definitely destroyed, he rushed back to Una, took her hands, and declared the same.

"**I am alive, and I love you, Una Agnes Meredith! I love you, Una! I love you! Please say you love me too, please. Please don't let the pain from the past rob both of us from the future joy we can share! Please!**"

Both were shaking violently, emotions, long hidden away, rushing to the surface. Una fell into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably, and only able to say, "**I have loved you all my life!**"

Their tears were no longer for the trials, but for the rapture of never being divided more. And as their lips met, it was with the knowledge that they would meet again infinite times in the coming years.


	46. The Bad, and The Good

"Why you unclean, scandalous **Jezebel**!" roared from the back of the church.

Walter and Una broke apart from their embrace and looked to where the sanctimonious man stood. His little eyes black and his oily face red with rage.

"Samson," Una stated as she started to walk toward him, "we need to talk."

He shook his head. His voice was a shrill staccato as he said, "Oh no. There is no need for talk now, Una. You will do as I instruct. I am to be your lord and master. You are to obey me. I always knew that you were a woeful being, but I had also thought you had a shred of decency. Thankfully, you were born with a submissive nature unlike your hussy sister. I am sure over time I can mold you into a respectable wife."

He started to drag her away, but she took her arm from him and stood her ground. "No! I will not be bullied by you anymore, Samson. I cannot marry you. I do not love you."

"No, but you have made a promise. You are mine. Love is inconsequential."

"No, I'm not yours! I am my own person, Samson, and love is never inconsequential. I allowed myself to believe you, but it is not true. I-I think you should leave."

"Not without taking what is mine! I will have you, Una. You may be plain of face, but your figure is very becoming, and it all shall be mine. I shall have all of you." He ogled every curve of her slender form.

She stood her ground. "I am not going anywhere with you, Samson. You aren't the man I believed you to be."

He pulled her arm, "I said you are going with me, and that is what you shall do! We're going to leave this damned place this instant!"

"She said no, Belle," Walter stepped forward, crushing Samson's clammy wrist in his fist, "and I don't think that is any way to talk to a lady, especially inside God's House."

"I will not be ordered about by the likes of you!" he tried to pull his arm away, but Walter's grasp only grew stronger.

Walter's voice was calm and steady, "I believe we should step outside, Mr. Belle."

"Why is that?"

Walter's eyes were steely grey. He wasn't going to back. He wasn't afraid. "Because **_one_** of us respects the sanctity of this place, and the other has hurt my future wife."

Samson stared at Una, then Walter, realizing the seriousness of what both were conveying. Sniffing his nose, standing as erect as his bent frame and soul would allow, he informed them, "I believe that it is time I take my leave of this place. I see now that you are a fallen woman, and would only bring me to disgrace." He started out the door.

Perhaps it was because of the strength now shared between the two of them; perhaps she was a more like Faith than anyone ever considered. Whatever the reason, Una called after Samson with more vim than she ever had before, "Don't worry Samson. With your attitude toward life and people, you'll be your own disgrace soon enough.

When he was surely gone, Walter took Una again in his arms and held her tightly to his heart. "You dear Una, have filled my heart so that it's overflowing."

Una said nothing. She only closed her eyes and felt Walter's warmth against her. Her heart now was open to an entire world of possibilities.

Then Walter asked her, "Do you plan to be so smart with me?"

She smiled up into his eyes, "Would that bother you?"

"Nothing you do could ever really bother me." He bent down and kissed her rose red lips once more.

Eventually, the two new lovers found their way to Ingleside where everyone except for the good Reverend was still outraged over Samson Belle. Mr. Meredith could only sit in a corner, holding Charity in his lap while joy washed all across his face as they entered hand in hand.

No one really seemed to notice. Faith was busy recalling the tale to Ken and Rilla, who had stopped in to welcome everyone home, the two doctors were inside the office with Jerry and Bruce, trying to decide what actions they needed to take, and Anne and Rosemary were fussing over the triplets as they fed them applesauce.

Walter cleared his throat to announce their arrival, taking his hand from Una's momentarily. He found Tenny and Hope, and the new couple took them to the garden.

"What is it you want, Dad?" Tenny asked in the same matter-of-fact manner of his Grandfather.

He looked at both of his little cherub children, and suddenly grew apprehensive. Una sensed his tension and placed her hand on the small of his back, sharing her strength. Walter relaxed. "Can we have a rather grown-up talk?"

The twins nodded their heads and Walter continued, "You both know how much I love you Mama, right?"

"Of course, Daddy, she's your wife!" Hope assured him.

"You both know that I never want anyone to take her place in either my heart or yours?"

They both nodded again.

"How would you feel if I married Una, and she became your step-mother?"

"Would we be a regular family like Cecilia and Graceful Anne have?" Hope asked.

"In a sense…"

Tenny looked Una over for a while, and then stated, "Why Dad, I think that's a great idea." He looked at Una, standing rather nervous in the moonlight. "You've always looked like a mother that needed children to me. That's why I gave you mayflowers when I met you. You needed someone to give them to you, and I needed someone to give them to. You're so nice and good to Hope and me. I think that if there was anyone I would choose to be my new mother, it would be you."

That left only Hope who had become mysteriously quiet. Una knelt down to face her. "What do you think, Hope? We've always been such chums. I don't want to replace your mama, but I love your Daddy, Tenny, and you so much. Can I become part of your family?"

Hope's eyes grew all starry as she thought. There were a few moments when Walter and Una weren't sure what she would say, and the biggest smile ever spread across her face and she wrapped both of her arms around Una's neck. They had their answer.

All Hope ever said was, "I got what I wished for so long ago Daddy! I got my wish!"

They returned inside to find the family all gathered in the living room. Obviously, Mr. Meredith had decided to aid them in their announcement.

Everyone quietly looked to then in anticipation, not quite sure what was occurring though Rilla had a very strong hunch as did her mother and Jerry. That was obvious by the joy waiting to burst forth from their faces as soon as the announcement was made.

"We have an announcement to make," Walter told them, trying not to give the secret away too soon.

"Kenneth told us about your book being published, Son. Congratulations!" Gilbert told him knowing that wasn't the announcement Walter wished to make.

"You wrote a book?" Una asked.

Walter turned to her and whispered, "Yes, but now I have to rewrite then ending."

"What is that, Walter?" Anne asked slyly.

"I said that I will have to rewrite the ending of the book I wrote about my experiences after the war. Is that all right, editor?" he asked, looking to Ken.

"I suppose so, if the ending is good enough. Though, I have to say that I've never read such an interesting narrative in my life."

"Would an ending where I marry the magnificent Una Meredith after we both chase away the evil Samson Belle make the book any better?" He asked, taking Una's slender white hand, pressing it to his lips.

Faith dropped the teacup from which she was drinking. No one noticed. They were all too busy shouting for joy, whistling, crying, and congratulating the happy couple.

Off in the distance, through the open window, a flute could be heard playing a melancholy tune. Anne Blythe closed the window and hugged her future daughter-in-law. There was no place for the Piper that night. The only music anyone could hear came from wedding bells that would ring in the not so distant future.

* * *

Don' worry. I have at least one more chapter before we are through. If you have any more comments and questions, visit my homepage link at my custom URL. We've started a fledgling little community to discuss what we read here! I'm planning the entire final entry to be a giant thank you, but I still want you to know I appreciate the reviews. Please continue. They light up every day. 


	47. Hope's Cove

Later on that evening, as Walter walked Una to the manse, he asked her, "Dearest Una, what date shall we set for our union?"

Una cherished that Walter's more poetic side was beginning to flourish alongside their newfound love. "I really don't know, Walter. This is all so sudden, but something tells me that you've already got a date in mind."

"Well actually, I do, if you don't mind?"

"I won't know until you tell me."

"I know it's rather soon, but I would like to take you on an extended honeymoon and still have time for the children to adjust to our new home before school resumes in September. July 2nd isn't too soon, is it?"

"I would marry you tomorrow, but I don't want our wedding to take place the day that was set aside for me to marry that atrocious man," she stood still in her tracks. "What do you mean, new home?"

"You don't think that we'll still live at Ingleside?" he asked. "I love that old house more than anything, but it already has two mistresses. You deserve a home of your own; where you can dance in the moonlight with your husband and no one will care."

"I've never really danced before, Walter. I don't know how," she admitted, the old rule for ministers' children still holding her back.

"Allow me to remedy that situation, milady. May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing before her.

Una allowed him to take her in his arms as they began to waltz with Rainbow Valley serving as their ballroom. It was natural the way her body allowed his to lead from a fast waltz until they only rocked together as the silvery moon broke through the clouds and shined upon them, and Walter quoted a poem of Rossetti's.

"_**I wish I could remember the first day,**_

_**First hour, first moment of your meeting me;**_

_**If bright or dim the season it might be;**_

_**Summer or winter for aught I can say.**_

_**So, unrecorded did it slip away,**_

_**So blind was i to see and to forsee,**_

_**So dull to mark the budding of my tree**_

_**That would not blossom, yet, for many a May.**_

_**If only I could recollect it! Such**_

_**A day of days! I let it come and go**_

_**As traceless as a thaw of bygone snow.**_

_**It seemed to mean so little, meant so much!**_

_**If only now I could recall that touch,**_

**_First touch of hand in hand! - Did one but know!"_**

They remained there, in each other's arms for what seemed like both an eternity, but somehow not long enough.

"I guess that I hadn't thought about where we will live. Of course, we've only been planning a few hours," Una said, gazing dreamily into Walter's equally dreamy eyes.

"I've been planning since Shirley talked some sense into me the night Charlie was born."

"Shirley talked to you, about me?"

"Yes. He's very grateful you turned him down because he is very happy and content. I have to admit, I'm very grateful that you turned him down as well. I could never really look at you as a sister. You're so much more," he told her before leaning down for a soft, passionate kiss.

"So, where do you plan for us to live?" she coyly asked when they finally started down the path to the manse once again.

He only squeezed her hand and told her, "You shall find out soon enough. "

By the day before their wedding, Walter had yet to inform Una of where they would live. Instead, after the entire clan was gathered for an Ingleside lunch (the entire clan did arrive for _this_ wedding, for no one wanted to miss the blessed event, babies or not) Walter announced that everyone needed to pile into their cars and follow some written directions to somewhere special.

Graceful Anne rode in the car with Walter, Una, Tenny, and Hope. Walter made all four of his passengers wear a blindfold. They drove rather close to the sea, because the sound of the tide soothed Una's small amount of anxiety.

"Where are you taking us, Daddy?" Hope asked from Una's lap.

"You shall see very soon, Prairie Princess."

"Dad, this blindfold is getting hot," Tenny complained.

"You will live, son."

Grace informed him, "Uncle Walter, I can see through my blindfold."

"Then just button your eyes until we get to where we are going, Little Rilla. I can't have you giving away my secret." Gracie did as her uncle instructed. She liked it when he called her Little Rilla. She though her mummy was wonderful. Actually, Graceful Anne thought her entire extended family was just wonderful. She had only met one person in her life she didn't like, and she was told that he would never be returning to the Glen.

Finally, Walter parked the car and led everyone out to where they could see his surprise. "Okay, one, two, three, take off your blindfolds!"

They did as he instructed, and gasps were let out by all. "Is this what I think it is?" Una asked Walter as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Yes, Dear Una, this is our new home," he said as he showed off the lovely old Victorian home that he, Hope, and Graceful Anne had found in the spring.

"We're going to live here in my house of dreams!" Hope exclaimed as all the other cars started to arrive in awe of Walter and Una's wonderful new home.

"Why yes we are, Prairie Princess! I signed the papers last week. It's all ours. What do you think, young Albert?"

Tenny looked about the house, then looked to where Anne and Gilbert were standing with Walt, John, Faith, and Jem. He was sure going to miss living with them, especially Walt, but the practical bent in him realized that if he had to live any other place than Ingleside or Dovedale, this would be the best. "I think it's pretty great, Dad."

Diana walked up, holding Laura, "What are you going to call your home, Una?"

Una looked around the house, then at the little girl who was already running through the front door with Grace, Cecilia, and Maddie to claim her bedroom. "I think that this is already, Hope's Cove."

Walter looked at his beloved in agreement, then turned around to address his family, "Everyone, welcome to our knew home, Hope's Cove."

* * *

There will be at least one more chapter, before we see the end of this fic. I know that last few all ended where we could end it there, but I have a little more planned. Rest assured though, the much lamented alternate ending will not take place. Please continue to read and review, it's the great encourager. 


	48. WellWishes and Words of Wisdom Part One

Una Meredith awoke the following morning to find the sunshine winking at her through the window. A bluebird gleefully sang on her windowsill, sweetly serenading her with songs of sublime serendipity. Her rested eyes focused on a beautiful gray silk dress, hanging from the closet door. Una Meredith had to pinch herself because she could still hardly believe that by the end of the day, she would be Una Meredith no longer, but Una Blythe forevermore!

A gentle knock then came from the bedroom door, and Rosemary soon entered. She found her daughter, yes, in every way that mattered; Una **_was_** her daughter, looking so radiant that she wasn't ever certain whether the bright light of the room came from the morning sun, or from the resplendency of Una's soul.

"Isn't it a **_beautiful_** morning, Rosemary?" Una asked as she pulled herself from the window.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Una. Your father and brothers have left to get ready at Ingleside, and all the women are on their way here. Nan and Cecilia are downstairs with the baby, eating breakfast. You should join them."

Una nervously rubbed her fluttering stomach. "I'm far too excited to eat anything, Rosemary."

Rosemary smiled, knowing all the emotions running through Una's slender frame. "I know it's hard to do, but you need to eat while you can. You'll be very busy for the rest of the day, and we wouldn't want you to faint on the church floor ever again, would we?"

Una remembered that old Good Conduct Club punishment of fasting and agreed with Rosemary, then asked, "Where you terribly nervous when you married Father? You weren't just taking on a husband, but also a houseful of little urchins. At least Tenny and Hope are better behaved than we ever were."

"Oh Una, I was terribly nervous, but not because of you children. I was worried about what kind of wife I would be after living alone with Ellen all those years, and I was worried that I wouldn't be a good enough step-mother to you."

Una let out a silken sweet laugh, remembering how she once worried that Rosemary would become an evil-stepmother once she married John Meredith. Of course those worries were all for not, and Una and Rosemary developed a strong and loving relationship. "You were the best thing that ever happened to our entire family, Rosemary. I only hope that I can be half as good of a step-mother to Hope and Tenny as you have been to Jerry, Faith, Carl, and me."

Rosemary grew quieter and Una could tell that she was struggling to keep from breaking down in tears. She fumbled with a handkerchief that was for some reason, already being held in her right hand. "That is the greatest compliment you could have ever given me, Una." She hugged her girl tight to her, and continued, "Don't you ever worry about being good enough; as a wife, a mother, a daughter, sister, or friend. I don't believe that anyone will ever accuse **_you_** of not being 'good.' You are the best person that anyone who has ever had the privilege of meeting you has ever met."

Una's extreme modesty kept her from replying to Rosemary's comment. She could only demurely cast her eyes to the floor, and Rosemary knowingly left the room, gently squeezing Una's slender hand as she left. Una decided to try to heed Rosemary's advice about eating.

She found Nan standing over the stove, fixing Cecilia a stack of pancakes. Cecilia was found sitting next to Elizabeth's bassinet, carefully reading to Elizabeth from A. A. Milne's recent book about a "Bear of Very Little Brain."

Una stood in the doorway, watching the domestic scene play out, anticipating her own mornings with Tenny and Hope.

Cecilia finished reading, laughed, and said to herself, "Silly old bear!" Then she looked to where her mother stood, and asked, "Mummy, did Daddy **_really_** get to see the real Winnie when he was a soldier?"

Nan poured batter on the griddle, "Yes, he and your Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith saw him once when they all had leave at the same time. They even got to go into his cage. You know that Winnie's a Canadian Bear, don't you?" She turned to face Cecilia and saw Una standing in the background.

Suddenly all talk of the "Silly old bear" ceased. When Nan saw Una she belted out, "Here Comes the Bride…" causing Una to slightly blush.

"Nan…" Una started to say, but was stopped by Nan's bear-sized hug.

"I just can't tell you how happy I am that you're going to marry Walter today, Una. Now, we'll really be like sisters."

Una thought about what Nan said, then observed, "Nan, you're married to my older brother. That has made us sisters for a long while."

Nan sat down at the table, obviously confused as to why such an important thing like that would slip her mind. "I guess that I've just been so excited you're marrying my brother rather than, well, we don't have to say his name, that everything seems new again to me."

"So you approve of all this?"

Nan looked at her oldest daughter whose little ears were perked up, intently listening to the conversation. "Cecilia, go upstairs and ask Grandma Rosemary to help you wash up. I'll be there shortly to help you with your hair."

Cecilia knew that there was going to be grown up talk and wanted to stay, but wouldn't dare defy her dear mother. "Oh, all right."

Nan watched Cecilia scamper up the stairs, then took Una's hand. "Una, I **_whole-heartedly_** approve of your marriage to Walter. I don't know why I had never seen it before, but you and Walter were **_made_** for each other. You seem to complete each other. You love him with your whole heart, and he **_adores_** you. You will be good to his children. You're one of the best friends that I have ever had, Una. I've always wanted you to marry one of my brothers! I'm glad you held out for the **_right_** one. If I had had my way all those years ago… Well, those days are long past. You made the right decision for everyone involved. I still can't really tell you how **_truly_** happy I am for you."

Elizabeth cooed from her bassinet, causing Una look down at her and exclaim, "Doesn't Elizabeth look so sweet smiling up at us!"

Una's comment made Nan remember something that had been floating around in her head for the past few months. "Maybe you'll have one just as sweet soon."

Una gave Nan a hopeful smile. "Maybe."

Nan heard a car door slam and looked out the window, and saw the multitude of women climbing out of cars in the drive. "Don't look now, but your public has arrived, Una."

"I don't know how I will survive being the center of so many people's attention today."

Nan gave her sister-in-law an understanding squeeze on the arm just as Faith walked through the door. Faith didn't bother to knock. After all, the manse had been her home before she and Jem married. She just let herself in and took a seat next to her sister at the kitchen table.

"Well Una, are you ready to be all made-up and done-up to be everything a blushing bride should be?" she asked.

"I suppose that I am. Only, don't put too much makeup on me. I don't ever wear it, and I don't want to appear to my new husband as something that I'm not."

"Oh, don't worry, Una. We'll only accentuate your porcelain features. "By the way, Mother wanted me to let you know that she, Rebecca, Hope, and Mrs. Wright will meet us at the church. She's afraid that the men will be late if she doesn't keep them on their toes. Also, she doesn't want Tenny to show up at the church all a mess," Di informed them as she walked in, miraculously sans children.

Nan looked at her twin like she was missing an arm or leg. "Di, where are the children?"

Di laughed and informed everyone, "Oh, I almost forgot! Anne Cordelia, Will, and Felicity came with Mother and Father Wright. They also brought Freddy's kids; Ned, Spenser, and Felicity. They've offered to watch all of the young ones for us while we get ready for the wedding."

Una's eyes grew round. "**_All_** of the little ones? That's a daunting task, isn't it?"

"Especially with **_my_** brood," Rilla agreed as she walked in the door with Mrs. Ford and Persis. "Don't worry too much about the martyrs though. They're going to spend the next week at the hotel on the shore over harbor basking in the sun."

Persis carried her bridesmaid's dress in her arms, and a troubled look on her face. Being the only single lady left in Una's intimate circle of friends, she was the only bridesmaid, and Hope was the flower girl.

"Una don't panic, but I have some bad news."

Una's heart stopped a moment as she feared the worst. "What's wrong, Persis?"

"I was looking over my dress on the ride over, and noticed a huge tear under the right arm. It must have ripped the other day when I tried it on after Mother altered it."

Nan took the dress from Persis, and gave it a good looking over. She glanced toward Diana and said, "I think we can take care of this, if you and Di follow me upstairs to Rosemary's sewing room."

Di nodded in agreement, and then the three ran upstairs to repair the bridesmaid's dress. Leslie and Rilla soon followed, allowing the two sisters a little time alone.

"Una, you don't know what a relief it is that you're marrying Walter instead of that horrible man. I knew from the moment that I met him in Miller's store that he was no good. I just didn't have the courage to tell you so to your face. I wish I had. Maybe you and Walter would have been married already," she admitted.

Una chuckled, "You may never have told me to my face that you didn't like him, but it was evident in your manner every time his name was mentioned."

"Well, I didn't know how to react to the entire situation, Una. I never realized that you had loved Walter, and I never could understand why you would turn down a proposal form Shirley only to accept one from that horrible man years later. I understand now why you turned down Shirley, but I don't think that I'll ever understand why you accepted that man's."

"I don't think that I'll ever really understand it myself, Faith. All I knew was that I wanted to have a home and a family more than anything else. To the best of my knowledge, I could never marry the only man I would ever love. I wouldn't trap Shirley into a one-side marriage, so I settled for what was offered."

Faith took her sister's hand and told her, "No one should ever 'settle' for what they can get in marriage. I know you tend to think lower of yourself than you should, Una. I just want you to know that you are special, you are beautiful, and if Walter ever hurts you, he'll have to answer to me," as her face changed from dead on serious to a mischievous grin.

Both sisters laughed out loud, but then Faith's laughter turned to tears. In between sobs, she told Una, "You deserve every bit of happiness you're about to receive. Don't ever think otherwise."

Fighting her own tears behind her liquid blue eyes, Una answered, "I won't."

"Look at me! I must be a mess! I had better try to repair my face!" Faith exclaimed before she sprinted up the stairs.

Listening to the old coo-coo clock that hung over Rosemary's piano, Una realized that it was time for her to get herself all ready. She returned to her room and found Rilla, quietly staring out the window toward Rainbow Valley.

Rilla heard Una enter, and knew instinctively who it was. "Do you remember that day… that day that seems so long ago now, when I gave you his letter, his **_last_** letter?"

Una walked to where she could stand beside Rilla, and they stared out to that beautiful valley together. "That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me Rilla, but now I try to forget that pain."

"So do I, Una. Did you know that **_that_** action was the result of one of the most difficult decisions I had ever made?"

"I knew how much Walter meant to you, and what loosing him did to you."

"I know. The whole war and especially loosing Walter forced me to grow up early. I look back, and think that I should be jealous that my teenage years weren't so innocent as Nan and Di's, but I can't. I don't particularly like the person I was before the war, and I appreciate **_everything_** so much now.

Loosing Walter caused a great change in my life, and I lost something very special, but you lost so much more. You lost the possibility of what might have been. It wouldn't have been right for me to keep his last letter when you had so little.

Now however, you've been given a second chance. Una, I want you to know that my greatest prayer since Walter returned to us was that the two of you would find your way to each other. Even when you lived a world away, I prayed for the two of you."

"Thank you for your prayers, Rilla."

Rilla put her arm around Una's shoulder, "You and Walter and the family you are creating will continue to be in my prayers."

Nothing more could be shared between Una and Rilla, because everyone else decided to intrude upon them at this time. It was time for Cinderella to prepare to meet the prince.

They made Una up splendidly, causing Persis to exclaim, "There's never been a more beautiful bride, Una. I hope that when I get married I'll look half as wonderful as you."

Leslie laughed her silvery girl's laugh. "I'm sure come December, there will be another beautiful bride, dear."

Everyone's head turned to Persis, causing her to blush, and Faith asked, "Have you and Carl **_finally_** set a date?"

Persis gave an impish grin. "We didn't want to announce it until after today. This is Una and Walter's day. We don't want to steal their thunder."

Una hugged her bridesmaid and soon-to-be-sister-in-law, "**_Nothing_** can spoil this day, Persis, Congratulations!"

And so it was, that the bridal party of Miss Una Meredith arrived at the Glen St. Mary Presbyterian Church an hour before the wedding was to begin. When they entered the church, they were greeted so many friends and family that Una again began to feel very nervous.

Dr. Gilbert Blythe saw Una's big, wide, scared eyes, and decided that it was time to give her a bit of family advice, "Since you are going to marry my son, Una, I shall give you the excellent rules for the management of a husband which my grandmother gave my mother when she married my father."

The doctor had a roguish grin about his face, so Una asked, "What are these **_rules_**?"

"The first one is, catch him."

"It took a while, but that is done."

"The second one is, feed him well."

"I believe that Rosemary has trained me to do so."

"The third and fourth are--keep your eye on him."

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to take my eyes off of him," she dreamily admitted.

Gilbert understood and kissed her on the cheek before leaving to find his son. However, his wife was nearby and wished to speak with Una as well.

There was unrepentant happiness in those grey-green eyes as she told Una, "Una, since you agreed to marry Walter, there has been a spark in those lovely eyes of his that has been sorely missing since before he left for the war. Thank you for making him so happy. Thank you for making me so happy!" She hugged Una to her. "I pray that the two of you will be as content and happy together as Gilbert and I have been."

Tenny found Una, and gave her an armful of mayflowers.

"Mayflowers in July!' she cried out. "Wherever did you find such beautiful flowers you dear, dear boy?"

Tenny sheepishly smiled. "I asked Uncle Jem to show his secret spot in Rainbow Valley where they grow all summer."

"I think I'll use them for my bouquet. They look so much more alive than those poor wilted lilies!" she told him, then gave him a kiss on the forehead as his reward.

Soon the music started, and everyone took the seats. Jerry, Walter, Shirley, and Tenny took their places along the altar. Persis and Hope awaited the word from Miss Cornelia to begin their marches, and Una took her speechless father's arm.

From the moment he saw her all in the splendor of her mother's dress, all words seemed to flee from John Meredith's mouth. Finally, before he was to give her away to another man, he told her, "Daughter, you look just like your beautiful mother today."

"Mother had light hair like Faith, Father," Una stated, confused.

"But you and Carl have her eyes and features, dear. You also have her heart. I couldn't give you away to a lesser man, Una. You're too special and good. You've made me proud today, Una. I'm getting to walk the finest looking bride this Island has ever seen down the aisle today."

It was a happy and beautiful bride who walked down the old, hardwood aisle of the church that July noon, slender and shining-eyed, in the mist of her maiden veil, with her arms full of mayflowers. Walter, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, looked up at her with adoring eyes. She was his at last, this evasive, long-sought Una, won after so much confusion and hurt.

It was to him she was coming in the sweet surrender of the bride. Was he worthy of her? Could he make her as happy as he hoped? If he failed her--if he could not measure up to her standard of manhood--then, as she held out her hand, their eyes met and all doubt was swept away in a glad certainty. They belonged to each other; and, no matter what life might hold for them, it could never alter that. Their happiness was in each other's keeping and both were unafraid.

They were married in the old sanctuary, circled by the loving and kindly faces of long-familiar friends. The sun's rays filtered through the stained-glass windows, marking Heaven's divine blessing on the union of bride and bridegroom.

* * *

Okay, so I have at least two more chapters, but at least I'm giving you something. I wasn't sure where I wanted to end this, but now I know. I hope to update again soon. Sorry it's been so long. For further updates on this and other great LM montgomery ff's, visit the site listed as my homepage here on my profile page. 


	49. Well Wishes and Words of Wisdom Part Two...

"_Now, until the break of day,_

_Through this house each fairy stray._

_To the best bride-bed will we,_

_Which by us shall blessed be;_

_And the issue there create_

_Ever shall be fortunate._

_So shall all the couples three_

_Ever true in loving be;"- A Midsummer Night's Dream V.i_

The Valley of Rainbows bloomed a new sort of flower in the shape of many tables covered in white linen surrounded by white chairs that equaled six times that amount of tables in number. The trees grew bells, and it seemed that it had snowed white, pink, and red rose petals overnight. Overall, it looked like some sort of fairy-land, waiting for Oberon and Titania to appear.

Oberon and Titania, or rather Walter and Una Blythe did appear in this land of fairy dreams, holding court for the first time as man and wife with all of their loved ones surrounding. They cut their cake, which would be known as one of the last yet best wedding cakes Miss Cornelia would ever bake, and awaited the toast. Shy as he was, Shirley was thrilled to perform his duties as best man, and called everyone's attention as bride and groom appeared at their reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Walter and Una Blythe!" he announced more loudly than his mother believed he had ever said anything in his life. The crowd cheered the happy couple as they took their seats, then Shirley decided to go ahead and give his toast.

He shyly looked down to the notes he had made, then tossed them aside. "Everyone here knows that I'm not a man of many words. As the third son and fifth child overall in such a lively family, I always found it easier to let my siblings do all the talking. However, there are times when a man must speak, and this is one of those times."

He looked to Walter, and the two shared a memory of another time Shirley had to speak, then he continued, "Over the past thirteen years, our families have endured some of the most difficult times in history. We've suffered setbacks and losses. Despite these losses, I can look across the crowd and witness for myself the many miracles with which we've been blessed. One of the greatest miracles has been the return of both Walter and Una to our fold. That they've found love through each other after all this time is another miracle in itself. So, I propose a toast, to my brother, Walter, I missed you more than words could say, and Una, I love you," he paused a moment and looked at his own striking wife and their small son, then looked back at Una to finish, "like a sister. May you share a long, happy, and blessed marriage."

Somehow, the happy couple's admirers managed to bring an old piano to the valley, and Bruce and Faith presented the couple with a present that they had been working on together. Bruce sat down at the piano, and then said, "As I study music at Redmond, I get to hear a lot of the greatest music of our time. I hope that someday I may be able to contribute some of my own. My sister, Faith, has agreed to lend her stunning voice to this wonderful song written by Mr. Gershwin of New York. Walter, if you would kindly lead your bride to the lovely dance floor that Gideon and Jack put together, we shall begin."

Some people were a little shocked to see Una, the minister's daughter, dancing with her new husband, but the couple looked so enchanted as they danced in the evening light alongside the fireflies, that they quickly put their old traditions aside, and enjoyed the sight as Faith sang, "Someone to Watch Over Me."

Dr. Blythe soon followed suit, and pulled Mrs. Dr. onto the dance floor. Shirley walked to his wife and coaxed her into giving Charlie to her mother, then joined his brother and parents on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Wright joined in, and the McGowans soon followed, as well as Persis Ford and Carl Meredith. Couples came together under the magical mist of song, and the tender mood of the evening was evident to all onlookers.

Even the children followed suit. Gilly Ford walked over to little Emily Wright, and asked her to join him of the floor. Walt saw Gilly with Emily, was not to be outdone, and soon was on the floor with Maddie McGowan. Bryant Douglas thought that Hope was a very pretty girl and very sweet. He thought that if everyone was pairing up, he would prefer to do so with her. Cecilia Meredith cast her almond-shaped eyes to the ground, and looked so sweet, that Jake McGowan soon took her to the dance floor, and her eyes never looked down again that night. Tenny was feeling as shy as his Uncle Shirley. He thought that Nellie Douglas was pretty, but instead asked Graceful Anne to be his partner. Nellie's brother, Elliot took her to the floor instead. Johnny Blythe thought all this looked quite fun, and he and Lucy McGowan gleefully rounded out the little group of child romantics.

Jerry brought Nan some punch and kissed her on the lips, then Elizabeth on the forehead. When he saw how his eldest "little angel" was looking up at her partner, his brow furrowed as a new fear entered his heart. Nan saw the fear in his eyes, and assured him, "She's still got a long time before you have to worry about giving her away. Let's just enjoy this wonderful evening, Dearest."

Jerry agreed, but as Faith took her place with Jem, and Bruce continued to serenade the reception, he decided to cut in on the next dance, causing Nan to tear up in laughter. Jake was evidently frustrated as he sat back down at the table with his arms folded across his chest. At first, Nan wanted to admonish Jerry for cutting in on the innocent pairing, but couldn't as she saw the obvious admiration in father and daughter's eyes as they danced together in the moonlight. **_She_** was still **_his_** for a while longer.

Soon, everyone was switching partners. Walter followed Jerry's lead, and asked Hope for a dance. Una took the time to sit down a bit, and was soon flooded with well-wishers, the first being Mary Douglas.

"Look at you, Una. You've definitely made a pretty bride. I do think that you look better being married to Walter than that Belle fellow."

"Thank you Mary."

"I know what seems right to me, and what doesn't'. I have to admit that this seems right to me. That mess with the other fellow didn't. Walter's an Islander, despite the fact he lived in the States all those years. I guess that makes the most difference."

Una smiled at Mary's observation. "He's **_Walter Blythe_**, and that makes all the difference."

Mary ran off to stop little Marshall from opening the couple's gifts, but Rebecca took her place.

"Hello, Rebecca," Una nervously said. She and Rebecca had never really spoken to each other much for obvious reasons.

"Una, I want you to know that for the longest time after you came home, I was afraid that Shirley still loved you." Una started to protest, but Rebecca stopped her. "I know now that he loves you the same way you love him. Thank you for forcing him to see the difference."

"Whether Walter was alive or not, I couldn't marry him. We're connected by this huge family of ours, and our shared childhood. He's always been one of my dearest friends, and I think I owe him for Walter's coming to me. Let's put the past behind us. We're sisters now; I want to be as close to you as am I Faith. We both have a lot in common."

Rebecca agreed, and they sealed their new relationship with a hug. Now it was Ginny McGowan's turn to speak with the bride.

"I hope that you and Walter have a long, happy marriage together, Una, and I want you to know that it is my belief that you are the only woman worthy to fill Katie's shoes. She was my best friend all my life, and I miss her every day, but I know that her children are loved by you, and that Walter no longer looks so sad. You are what they need." She started to walk away, but Una called after her.

"Ginny, I don't want to take Katie's place as your best friend, but I would like very much if we could become friends."

Ginny smiled. "I'd like that too."

Walter watched his bride from the dance floor; the way the moonlight and lanterns made her hair shine, the way her eyes glowed, and a tear came to his eye. Di saw her brother and asked him, "Did you ever think you'd be this happy again?"

"No," he quietly replied.

"Well, I for one am thrilled to see you so happy, but don't you think it's about time you and Mrs. Blythe said your goodbyes to catch your train?"

Walter looked down at his watch, and agreed. It was getting very late, and their train would soon be coming. He walked around the reception to where he could come up behind his wife, and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ready for our departure, Dearest Una?"

Una shuddered at his touch; she was ready for everything their life together would hold. "I suppose I am, but I must throw my bouquet first."

Walter loved his wife's desire to follow tradition. He gathered all the single young women together, and no one was surprised when Persis caught the bouquet. Never, all through the years, had the old Valley known a blither, merrier afternoon. All the old jests and quips that must have done duty at weddings since Eden were served up, and seemed as new and brilliant and mirth-provoking as if they had never been uttered before. Laughter and joy had their way; and when Una and Walter left to catch the train, with Jem driving the Doctor's old buggy, the children were ready with rice and old shoes, in the throwing of which Mary Douglas and Gideon McGowan bore a valiant part. John Meredith stood at an old maple tree and watched the carriage out of sight down the long lane. Una turned at its end to wave her last good-bye. She was gone--the manse was her home no more; the reverend looked a little sad as he turned back to the joyful crowd, but their was a light shining in his eyes with the knowledge that his daughter had entered into a happy marriage.

Una could think of nothing but Walter as Jem drove them to the station. She had to pinch herself to realize it was real, and not just a midsummer night's dream.


	50. All's Well

"Can you tell me about the time when Daddy and Aunt Faith rode the pigs through town?" Hope asked one September evening as Una was putting her to bed.

"Maybe tomorrow night, I shall Dearest. Now you must visit dreamland so you will be fresh for school tomorrow."

"Okay," the little girl agreed as Una tucked her into her covers. "Goodnight, Una."

"Goodnight, Hope. Have pleasant dreams," Una told her as she kissed her goodnight.

Una started to walk out of the room, when Hope called her back. "Una?"

"Yes Hope?"

"I was wondering, now that you're married to Daddy and we live here at Hope's Cove, if you would mind if I called you Mummy, like Gilly and Grace call Aunt Rilla?"

"I would like that very much, Hope. Is that what you _want_ to do?"

"Oh yes, so very much. You see, you are my mother now, and Tenny and I have talked about it. Mama will **_always_** be Mama, but we both agree that it would be all right to call you Mummy too."

Una kissed the red forehead one more time. "You tell Tenny that I am very honored to be your Mummy."

Hope grinned. "Okay. Goodnight, Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too, Hope."

Walter and Una crossed paths in the hallway. He had been putting Tenny to bed in his room as Una did the same with Hope. Now, they were going to trade rooms to tell their goodnights. Una walked into the little boy's room, and found him waiting, his gray-green eyes aglow in the lamplight.

"Did Hope talk to you?" he asked.

"Yes she did. I am very honored you want to call me Mummy."

"Good. We both love you so much that it seems right to call you Mummy."

Una kissed the raven-haired head, turned off his lamp, and said. "I agree. Now, you must get to sleep."

Tenny reached his head up to where he could kiss Una goodnight then said, "Alright. Goodnight, Mummy."

"Goodnight, Tenny."

"I love you, **_Mummy_**."

"I love you too, **_Son_**."

She met Walter again in the hallway, and he greeted her with a kiss. Then he led her downstairs and out onto the back patio. There he picked up a record and started the victrola. The record was a copy he had Bruce make of the first song they had danced to as husband and wife.

"Oh Walter, I can't believe you got this!" she exclaimed as he held her in his arms.

"I want to be able to put this record on, and always remember the night that you became my wife."

Una demurely smiled. She too wanted always to remember the magical night. "The twins have asked something of me,"

"I heard they were planning to do so. Do you mind?"

"You know I don't. You know I love them like my own."

Walter smiled, and held out his arms to her. "That I do. Now, would you please do me the honor of sharing this dance?"

She only fell into his arms, and the two began to slowly dance to the music with only the moon and stars as their witness. Walter bent down to kiss the alluring lips of his wife. Then, as he held her in his arms, and they continued to dance the night away together, he glanced up to the heavens. He whispered softly, in hushed voice, "God's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

* * *

Well, how do you like it? Did I end things correctly? I hope so. Please feel free to read and review. Work on Comfort and Joy as well as Nan of the Island shall resume soon. I also have set this up so that many sequels can be made. A general thank you to everyone for their support for this fic. I shall add a chapter of thank you's very soon. I do suggest everyone visit the website listed as my homepage here because we have created a little discussion corner all our own. Who know? We may even be singing praises of something you have written.  



End file.
